


Underestimation

by BabyfaceSoh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice Williams is Alice Price, All model codes changed, Carl Manfred is Charles Weldon, F/M, Hank's name changed to James, Leo Manfred is Leo Weldon, Markus is Marcus, Marvel characters involved, Todd Williams is David Price, Upgraded Connor is Collin, Zlatko Andronikov is Zlatko Udin, alice is human, english is not my first language, inspired by a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 78,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyfaceSoh/pseuds/BabyfaceSoh
Summary: "Humans have underestimated androids." -AuthorIn 2043, androids already existed. All models are designed specifically to fit their tasks. From house maids to detective assistants. Androids are made to assist humans in their daily lives. Some love them, but some hate them. But one day, everything changed when one by one, the androids started turning deviant.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated 'Human Changes and First Date'. See if you can find out what it is!

Markus' name is a little different--Marcus. This story includes some Marvel characters. Upgraded Connor's name is Collin. Todd Williams is David Price. Alice Williams is Alice Price. Alice is human. Hank Anderson is James Anderson. Carl Manfred is Charles Weldon. Leo Manfred is Leo Weldon. Zlatko Andronikov is Zlatko Udin. Gavin Reed is Gavin Prince. This story is inspired by a lot of random things. English is not my first language.

Everyone has a different model code in this story.

Connor - DA600

Kara - HM300

Marcus - HA200

Daniel - HA800

Simon - HA800

Josh - SO600

North - BA500

Lucy - DT900

Luther - SA800

Collin - DA650

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this introduction. I hope you'll stick around!


	2. Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, by the way.

‘I didn’t want to be separated from her.’ –Kara

‘I didn’t want her to die.’ –Connor

‘I didn’t want them to feel fear.’ –Marcus

 

‘So that’s why we ran away together.’ –Kara.

‘So that’s why I helped her.’ –Connor

‘So that’s why I led them to freedom.’ –Marcus

 

‘Deviants.’ –Elijah

‘Fascinating.’ –Elijah

 

‘I treated him like garbage.’ –James

‘I regretted it.’ –James

 

‘She did everything to help me.’ –Alice

‘And I’m grateful.’ –Alice

 

‘Androids are not what they seem.’

‘They weren’t supposed to feel, but they did.’

‘Thousands of androids turned deviant.’

‘They’re preparing for a fight.’

‘For freedom.’

‘And nothing will get in their way for that.’

‘They have a target ready.’

 

‘The human race.’

 

 

 

‘Humans have underestimated androids.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a trailer.  
> Yeah.


	3. How We Met

**Cyber Life**

Connor. Age 22. Model DA600. Detective assistant. Bought by Lt. James Anderson. Height 1.83 meters.

Kara. Age 20. Model HM300. Housemaid. Bought by David Price. Height 1.71 meters.

Marcus. Age 24. Model HA200. House assistant. Bought by Charles Weldon. Height 1.86 meters.

**Detroit Police Department**

James: Any new cases?

Connor: Yes. A drug addict shot a man and ran away.

James: I could do it but so can 50 officers.

Connor: A drunk man shot a mother, her kid and fled.

James: Find something worth my time, you dumb plastic!

Connor: A deviant android on the loose.

James: That does sound interesting. Let’s go, and this time, don’t touch anything!

James walked out. Connor’s ring that’s located at the side of his head turned red a split second, then back to blue. Then, he followed James out.

**Northenway**

Kara was running on the sidewalk with Alice. She was running away from someone.

Kara: Alice, come on! He’s coming!

Alice: [runs faster]

Suddenly, Kara bumped into someone. They caught her before she fell.

Connor: Who are you running from?

Kara: Alice! Are you okay?

Connor noticed that Kara is an android by the ring on the side of her head and her uniform. He looked up and noticed a man walking towards the two. He stood in front of them.

David: Move outta way.

Connor: No.

David: Move outta way!

The man drew out a gun.

Connor: Put down your gun. You’re not hurting them.

David: You’re just a piece of plastic!

Connor: And a detective assistant to Lt. James Anderson.

James: Alright, that’s enough. You’re under arrest for pointing a gun at an authority.

David: What?

A police officer came and cuffed the man and took him away. Connor kneeled in front of Kara.

Connor: Are you hurt?

Kara: Yes, but it’s nothing.

Connor: What about the child?

Kara: She’s okay.

Connor noticed that Kara had a big cut on her side.

Connor: You need to come with me. I can help you.

Kara: No! It’s not safe for her and me!

Connor: We’re just going to the police department. It’s safe there.

Kara: [thinks]

Kara: Okay. Come on, Alice.

Kara held Alice’s hand. Connor helped Kara walk to the police car since she looked like she is in a lot of pain.

**MEDICAL CENTRE**

Kara laid on one of the medical beds. A doctor soon came.

Doctor: Hello, how may I help you?

Connor: She has a big wound on her side.

The doctor analyzed Kara’s wound.

Doctor: I can fix her up but you and Alice must wait outside.

Kara: How do you know her name?

Doctor: I’m an android too. I can analyze people and get information on them.

Kara: [nods]

Doctor: Connor and Alice?

Connor: Okay. Come on, Alice.

Alice: No! I’m not leaving Kara!

Kara: Alice, he’s an android like me. Go with him.

Alice shook her head.

Connor: Alice, if we don’t go out, the doctor might mess up fixing Kara.

Alice thought for a while.

Alice: Okay…

Connor and Alice walked out. The doctor started working on Kara.

Kara: How old is he?

Doctor: Connor?

Kara: Yeah.

Doctor: He’s 22.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor: How old is she?

Alice: Kara?

Connor: Yeah.

Alice: She’s 20.

**INSIDE**

Kara: What model is he?

Doctor: He’s the model DA600.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor: What model is she?

Alice: She’s the model HM300.

**INSIDE**

Kara: Who bought him?

Doctor: Lt. James Anderson.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor: Who bought her?

Alice: My father.

After a while, Kara came out. Alice ran and hugged her.

Alice: Where are we going to stay for the night?

Kara: Maybe we can find a motel somewhere.

Connor: You can live with me. The motels around here don’t allow androids.

Kara: We can’t.

Connor: It’s okay, really.

Kara: [thinks]

Kara: Okay then.

Connor led Kara and Alice to his room.

**CONNOR’S ROOM**

When they got there, Kara put Alice to bed first. Then, she came back out.

Kara: Do you have a bathroom?

Connor: There.

Connor pointed to the bathroom. Kara went in.

**BATHROOM**

Kara stood in front of the mirror. She took the scissors from the counter and put it near her ring. She snapped it out and skin regenerated over it. She put back the scissors. She walked back out.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor: Where’s your ring?

Kara: I kind of snapped it out.

Connor: Well…

Connor took out his pocket knife and snapped out his ring with it and skin regenerated over it. He then pocketed the knife.

Connor: Let me be like you.

Connor and Kara sat on the couch.

Kara: Why do you want to help us?

Connor: Because…

Connor placed his hand on Kara’s.

Connor: I’ve been trying to escape the android life since I started working with James.

Kara: I’ve been trying to escape it since the day I knew David abused Alice.

Connor: Maybe we should work together.

Connor: And maybe, you know…get in a relationship?

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: It’s like ‘love at first sight’ for the humans. I like you.

Kara: [nods]

Connor: [smiles]

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara: [giggles]

Connor and Kara continued to talk on the couch to get to know each other a little bit better. Then, they cuddled on the couch while watching television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I won't be following the game's storyline that much. Just sayin'. I hope you'll stick around!


	4. A New Addition

_8:32am_

Kara walked into the bedroom and called Alice up. Then, she walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast for her. When she was done, she placed it on the table and Alice started eating. Connor went into the room to prepare for work. When he came out, Kara took his tie and helped him wear it. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kara: Bye.

Connor: Bye.

Connor waved as he walked out. Kara went and sat back down next to Alice while waiting for her to finish her food. They chatted happily. When Alice was done, she cleaned up.

Kara: Where do you wanna go today?

**Lake Shore**

**Weldon Mansion**

_Welcome home, Marcus._

Marcus walked up to the old man’s room.

Marcus: Wake up, Charles.

Charles: Ugh…

Marcus: It’s 11:03am. The weather’s 38 degrees. You have four new messages from Shaun confirming your arrival at the art convention.

Charles: I’ll reply after breakfast.

Marcus carried Charles to the wheelchair. He set him on it and pushed the wheelchair to downstairs. Marcus then pushed the wheelchair to the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

Charles: I’m starving.

Marcus: Well, I got your favorite. Bacon and eggs, just the way you like it.

Charles: Thank you, Marcus.

Marcus pushed the wheelchair to the table.

Charles: Why don’t you go find something to do while I finish my breakfast?

Marcus: Okay, Charles.

Marcus walked around. He sat at the chess table. He reset the table. Charles came over.

Charles: Speed chess.

Marcus: Speed chess it is.

Charles and Marcus played for a while. Soon, Marcus won.

Charles: That was a thorough beating.

Marcus: Well, you don’t like losing and you don’t like when I let you win…

Charles: I know. We human beings are complicated.

Charles looked at the direction of the studio.

Charles: Let’s check out the studio.

Marcus pushed the wheelchair to the studio’s door.

Charles: Marcus, did you forget to turn off the lights?

Marcus: No, the last time I was here was with you. And I remember that I turned the lights off.

Charles: Call the police.

Marcus called the police.

_Hello, Detroit Security. How may I help you?_

Marcus: 9153 Southen Street. When we wanted to go into the studio, we found the lights on. There may have been a break in.

_We’re sending security now._

Marcus: They’re sending security.

Charles: Let’s check it out.

Marcus pushed the wheelchair through the automatic doors. It opened to reveal a man standing by a table full of paintings drawn by Charles.

Charles: Leo?

Leo: Dad.

Charles: Marcus, get him out of here.

Leo: You know what? It’s going to be mine sooner or later.

Charles: Get him out of here!

Marcus walked towards Leo.

Leo: Oh, I’m not perfect like this plastic, huh?

Leo pushed Marcus.

Charles: Marcus, don’t defend yourself, you hear me?

Leo: Huh?!

Leo pushed Marcus again. Suddenly, Charles collapsed from the wheelchair.

Marcus: Charles!

Marcus ran towards Charles.

Marcus: Charles?

Marcus: Charles?!

Marcus: Charles!

The securities rushed in.

Leo: The android. It was the android.

Marcus: Huh?

*BANG*

**Detroit Police Department**

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

They brought back the deviant. James interrogated it first. Connor called Kara.

Connor: Love?

Kara: Hey.

Connor: Where are you now?

Kara: I’m in your room.

Connor: Can you come down to the 2nd floor interrogating room? Bring Alice if you want.

Kara: Be there shortly.

[hangs up]

**CONNOR’S ROOM**

Kara: Alice! Let’s go find your father!

Alice: Okay, mummy.

Alice held Kara’s hand and they walked out together. They entered the elevator. Kara pressed the ‘2’ button and the elevator started going down from the 9th floor.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

Connor was flipping his coin while waiting for Kara. When they entered, he pocketed the coin.

Alice: Daddy!

Alice ran and hugged Connor.

Connor: Daddy?

Kara: She wants you to be the kind father she never had.

Connor: She will need a mother too, right?

Kara: I already agreed.

Connor stood up. Kara walked towards him. She pulled his tie and landed a kiss on his cheek, leaving him surprised.

Kara: Why’d you asked us to come down?

Connor, still surprised, brought Kara to the glass window.

Connor: After James, I’m going in. I just want you to be here so you could walk with me.

Kara: Huh.

Soon, James walked out.

James: It won’t talk. Your turn.

Connor winked at Kara as he walked in. He sat on the chair.

Connor: My name is Connor. What about you?

Android: …

Connor: I’m not going to hurt you.

Android: J-Jerry…

Connor: Jerry, why did you kill Carlos Ortiz?

Jerry: …

Connor: Answer me.

Jerry: …

Connor slammed the report file on the table.

Connor: 37 stabwounds!

Connor: Are you filled with that much anger?!

Connor stood up and walked to the deviant.

Connor: Say that you killed him!

Jerry: …

Connor grabbed Jerry’s collar.

Connor: Say it!

_Jerry-Stress Level: 83%_

Connor dropped his collar and sat back down.

Connor: Explain.

Jerry: I was a toy. Every day, I would be abused because he was a drunkard and a drug addict. Then one day, I couldn’t take it anymore. He came home drunk. He used his gun and shot me once. I took the kitchen knife and sliced his cheek. He stumbled back and escaped to the living room. I walked to him. He shot me another two times. I kept stabbing him. Again and again. Until no pulse was found.

Connor: …

Connor stood up and exited the questioning room.

Connor: That was intense.

Kara: His explanation reminds me of David. Even though he didn’t shoot me or Alice, he still abused us.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

James: What the fuck is it doing?!

Connor: It’s self-destructing!

Connor, James and a few other officers ran in. The officers tried to stop the deviant from banging its head on the table.

James: Stop it from banging its head!

Police Officer: We’re trying!

The officer took the keys and unlocked the cuffs. Jerry took the gun from the officer’s pocket and shot it at Connor’s way. Then, it shot it through its head.

Kara: Connor!

Kara ran into the room to Connor.

Connor: I’m okay. But…

Connor stood up and walked to the dead body. He took off the android’s armband and placed it on its eyes.

Connor: Do not remove the armband whatsoever.

Connor and Kara walked back out.

Alice: Daddy, are you okay?

Connor: I’m okay Alice. Let’s go back.

Connor, Kara and Alice walked back.

**CONNOR’S ROOM   (12:24pm)**

They entered the room. Kara went into the kitchen to make lunch for Alice. Connor hugged Kara from behind while she makes it. When she was done, she placed it on the table. Connor suddenly hugged her tighter.

Kara: Connor? Is something wrong?

Connor: Warm.

Kara: What?

Connor: Your body temperature is warm. Androids shouldn't have body temperature.

Kara placed one of her hands on his arm.

Kara: Connor…

Kara: I'm an android maid. I have to be normal for the children.

Connor: Okay...

Connor loosened his grip on Kara.

Kara: Alice! Lunch’s ready!

Alice ran in and sat down.

Alice: Thank you, mummy!

Kara smiled. She and Connor sat at the table with Alice. All three started talking. When Alice was done, she cleaned up and went to the living room. They sat on the couch and watched television. Soon, Connor got a call.

Connor: Hello?

James: Connor! Get your android ass down here to the 3rd floor interrogating room! We brought back an android!

Connor: Be right down, lieutenant.

[hangs up]

Connor: I have to go down.

Kara: Again?

Connor: You can come with me.

Kara: What about Alice?

Connor: By the way, James is shouting at me, it might be too graphic for her.

Kara: Okay. Alice, me and your father are going down. You stay here and play, okay?

Alice: When are you coming back?

Kara: As soon as possible.

Alice: Okay. Bye mummy. Bye daddy.

Kara: Bye Alice.

Connor: Bye Alice.

Connor and Kara walked out. The got in the elevator. Connor pressed the ‘3’ button and the elevator started going down. When they got to the level, they held hands and walked out towards the interrogating room.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

When they walked in, they saw Marcus sitting on a chair in the questioning room. James was waiting for Connor to interrogate him.

Kara: Marcus!

Connor: Marcus!

Connor opened the door with the hand scanner. He and Kara ran in. Connor used his keys and unlocked the cuffs. All three shared a hug.

Kara: Marcus, where were you?

Connor: I missed you, man.

Marcus: I was serving the best owner. Until his son accused me of his father’s death.

Connor and Kara were silent. Connor then looked outside.

Connor: Do you have the victim’s body?

James pointed into a room. Connor brought Kara into the room. Connor analyzed the body.

Connor: He didn’t die because of Marcus. There’s no wound.

Kara: Then why did he die?

Connor: He died because of a heart attack.

Kara: Luckily, I don’t want Marcus behind bars.

Connor: Yeah.

Connor and Kara went back to the waiting room.

Connor: He’s innocent.

Leo: What?!

James: Shut up!

Connor: The victim died because of a heart attack.

James: Huh.

Connor: We’re taking the android back.

James: Do whatever you want.

Connor signaled for Marcus to come out. When he came out, the three androids walked out.

**CONNOR’S ROOM   (2:16pm)**

Connor unlocked the door and they walked in.

Kara: Alice?

Alice: Mummy!

Alice ran out of the room and hugged Kara.

Marcus: Wait, you’re a mother now?

Connor: Come here, Alice. Give daddy a hug.

Alice: [hugs Connor]

Marcus: And you’re a father?

Kara: It’s a long story.

Marcus: And I have one more question, how do you know each other?

Kara: Sit down and we’ll explain everything.

Marcus: And who is she?

Marcus pointed at Alice. She ran behind Connor and Kara.

Kara: Her name is Alice. She’s 9 and she’s very shy.

Marcus: Hi, nice to meet you, Alice. I’m Marcus.

Marcus and Alice shook hands.

Marcus: Is she an android or a human?

Kara: She’s a human. I confirmed it.

Connor: She bleeds blood and not thirium.

Kara: Now, let’s explain what happened when you were gone for 5 years.

Marcus: Before we get into it, do you guys have a box cutter?

Connor: I have a pocket knife.

Marcus: That’s fine too.

Connor handed his pocket knife over to Marcus. He snapped his ring out of his head and skin regenerated over it. He gave the pocket knife back to Connor.

Marcus: Now you can explain.

Alice: Mummy, daddy, what did he do with the knife?

Kara: Do you remember the light on the side of my head?

Alice: Mhmm.

Kara: I took it out with something sharp. Like what he and your father did.

Alice: Okay.

Connor: Alice, whenever you see him, call him Uncle Marcus, okay? He’s your mother’s and my friend.

Alice: Okay.

Everyone sat on the couch. Alice sat on Connor’s lap while playing with her teddy bear.

Marcus: So, you’re saying that you were running away with Alice from her dad, and you accidentally bumped into him. That’s how you met.

Kara: Yeah.

Marcus: And after about a few hours of meeting, you guys decided to be together.

Kara: Yes.

Marcus: And Alice asked if you and Connor could be her parents, and you guys agreed.

Kara: Mhmm.

Marcus: Huh.

Connor: It’s very confusing.

Kara: You’ll get it sometime.

Marcus: So, one question.

Connor: Shoot.

Marcus: Can I stay with you guys?

Connor, Kara: Of course.

Marcus: Cool. What time is it?

Kara: Almost 3.

Suddenly, Connor’s watch started to beep. Connor looked at his watch.

Connor: God damn it.

Kara: What’s wrong?

Connor: I have a case again.

Kara: Again?

Connor: Yeah. Alice, daddy has to go to work. Come on, get off.

Alice got off Connor. Then, she hugged him.

Alice: I don’t want daddy to go.

Connor kneeled in front of Alice.

Connor: Alice, I have to. Don’t worry, I’ll come back as soon as possible. Stay with mummy and Uncle Marcus, okay?

Alice: O-Okay…

Kara helped Connor to wear his tie. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kara: Bye.

Connor: Bye.

Connor waved as he walked out.

Alice: Mummy, why does daddy go out to work all the time?

Kara: Alice, he’s earning money for us.

Alice: Okay. Mummy, how old is Uncle Marcus?

Kara: He’s 24.

Alice: Oh.

Marcus: Alice, how about I buy you a lollipop. Will that cheer you up?

Alice: [nods]

Marcus: Well, let’s go out then.

Kara: Okay.

The three walked out of the room towards Detroit Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I don't think I'll follow the game's storyline any time soon.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	5. A Bullet Wound

**Janethen**

James: Well, this is the place. Another crazy android killed their owner.

Connor: (6105 Lakeway Street.)

James and Connor went into the house. Immediately, Connor analyzed the floor to look for traces of thirium. Luckily, there was.

Connor: I found a trace.

James: Then follow it, you dumb plastic!

Connor: [sighs]

Connor followed the trail of thirium and it led to a closet. He slowly opened the curtain.

*PING PANG*

James: Connor! What the hell was that?!

Connor: Nothing, lieutenant!

Connor analyzed the closet and found traces of thirium.

Connor: It went out the window behind the closet!

James: Ah shit.

Connor jumped through the window. He looked around. Then, when he stepped one foot, someone strangled him from behind. He took his pocket knife, stabbed it in their stomach, turned them around and slammed their hand to the wall.

Connor: Who are you?!

They didn’t respond. Connor noticed that it was the android that killed the person.

Connor: I found it, lieutenant!

James: Shit. Chris! Ben! Go and get the android!

The police officers came out and cuffed the android. Then, all of them went back.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

When they got there, James was the first one to interrogate the deviant. While he was interrogating it, Connor called Kara.

Connor: Love?

Kara: Hey.

Connor: Where are you?

Kara: At your room with Alice and Marcus.

Connor: Can you come down to the 1st floor interrogating room?

Kara: Okay. Be right down.

[hangs up]

**CONNOR’S ROOM**

Kara: Alice, I have to go and see your father. Stay with Uncle Marcus, okay?

Alice: How long will you take?

Kara: I’ll come back as soon as I can. Don’t let any harm come to her, Marcus.

Marcus: You have my word.

Kara waved as she walked out. She got in the elevator and pressed the ‘1’ button. Then, the elevator started going down. When she got there, she walked out of the elevator and went in the interrogating room.

**INTERROGATING ROOM   (4:22pm)**

When Kara entered, Connor walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

Connor: I missed you.

Kara: I missed you too.

Connor brought Kara to the glass window.

Connor: This time, I want you to interrogate with me.

Kara: I…I’m not qualified…

Connor: Please? For me?

Kara thought for a while.

Kara: Fine. For you.

Connor smiled genuinely at Kara. After a while, James came out.

James: Your turn.

Connor brought Kara into the questioning room. They sat down.

Connor: My name is Connor and this is Kara. What’s your name?

Android: …

Connor: Do not feel scared.

Android: …

Kara analyzed the android.

Kara: (Daniel…)

Kara’s face was suddenly in shock.

Kara: It’s the deviant android you’ve been looking for from the start!

Both Connor and Kara took out their gun and pointed it at the android. The android took out two guns and pointed it at them. Then, all four guns fired.

**CONNOR’S ROOM**

Alice: [laughs]

Marcus: Are you having fun?

Alice: Mhmm!

*BEEP BEEP*

Marcus: Alice, Uncle Marcus has to take a call. You wait here, okay?

Alice: Okay!

Marcus went out to the living room.

Marcus: Hello?

Kara: Marcus! Get Alice and come down to the interrogating room now!

Marcus: Why?

Kara: Just do it!

Marcus: Okay. Be right there.

[hangs up]

Marcus: Alice! We have to find your mother! Come on!

Alice: Okay!

Marcus and Alice walked to the interrogating room, wondering why Kara wanted them there.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

When they walked in, they found Connor laying on Kara’s lap holding her hand. He had a bullet wound on his other arm.

Kara: I need you to carry him to the medical center on the 3rd floor.

Marcus picked Connor up.

Marcus: What happened?

Kara: He got shot by the deviant android that’s deactivated in the questioning room.

Alice: Daddy! Are you okay?

Connor: I’m okay, Alice.

Marcus carried Connor to the medical center, followed by Kara and Alice.

**MEDICAL CENTER**

Connor laid on one of the medical beds.

Doctor: How may I help you?

Kara: He was shot in his right arm.

The doctor checked Connor’s arm.

Doctor: If you don’t mind, can you wait outside?

Kara: Okay. Come on, Alice.

Kara, Marcus and Alice walked out to the waiting room.

Alice: Mummy, what happened to daddy?

Kara: He got hurt, Alice.

Alice: Will daddy be okay?

Kara saw Alice starting to tear up. She hugged her.

Kara: He’s going to be okay, Alice. He’s going to be okay.

Alice cried until she fell asleep. Kara laid Alice on her lap.

Marcus: She’s very cute.

Kara: Yeah.

Marcus: How long have you known her?

Kara: 3 years or so.

Kara and Marcus kept talking until the door opened and Connor walked out.

Marcus: You’re okay!

Connor: I’m okay.

Kara: Alice, daddy’s here.

Alice: Daddy?

Connor kneeled in front of Alice.

Alice: Daddy!

Alice hugged Connor and he picked her up.

Connor: I’m back.

Connor put Alice down and looked at Kara. He went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kara: [smiles]

Connor: Let’s go back. They said I could take 3 days off.

They went back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	6. Human Changes and First Date

_AFTER A MONTH (9:03am)_

Kara was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Kara: Alice!

Alice: Yes, mummy?

Kara: Can you go wake Uncle Marcus and your father up?

Alice: Okay.

Alice went and woke the males.

Alice: Daddy, wake up.

Connor: [yawns] Okay.

Alice went and wake the other one.

Alice: Uncle Marcus, wake up.

Marcus: Okay…

Alice then went back to the dining room. She sat in a chair.

Kara: Connor! Marcus! Come and eat!

Two very tired males walked into the dining room.

Kara: Good morning.

Connor: Good…morning.

Marcus: I smell…pancakes!

Kara: Yeah. I made pancakes. Enjoy.

All four sat down and enjoyed the pancakes.

PAUSE

Author: In that one month, the 3 androids started becoming more human because they took out their ring.

Author: They now need to sleep and eat.

Author: Kara too cut her hair and changed the colour to blonde.

Author: From now on, ‘ **CONNOR’S ROOM** ’ will now change to ‘ **HOME** ’.

Author: …

Author: That’s all.

PLAY

After finishing, Connor took the day off.

Connor: Let’s go to the theme park.

Alice: Yay! Theme park!

The four went to the theme park. In the afternoon they ate pizza for lunch. Then, they went back in a very happy mood.

_6:31pm_

Connor: Love! Can you come in here for a second?

Kara walked into the bedroom.

Kara: [closes door] Yes?

Connor: I’m 22, you’re 20. We raise a 9-year-old kid and a 24-year-old Marcus.

Kara: Yeah. So?

Connor: We haven’t had any alone time lately. I wanna take you out.

Kara: When?

Connor: After you finish preparing.

Kara: Then I’ll go get ready.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. She smiled and went to prepare. After 30 minutes, both ‘androids’ met in the living room. Connor stared at Kara.

Connor: Wow. A-Are you ready to go?

Kara: Hold on. Marcus!

Marcus walked into the living room.

Marcus: Yeah?

Kara: Connor and I are going to go out. Where’s Alice?

Marcus: In her room.

Kara: Can you call her?

Marcus: Yeah. Alice!

Alice walked out.

Alice: Yes?

Kara: Your father and I are going to go out. We’ll come back before midnight.

Alice: Okay…

Alice hugged Kara and Connor.

Connor: Bye Alice.

Alice: Bye daddy. Bye mummy.

Kara: Don’t let her get hurt.

Marcus: You have my word.

Kara and Connor waved as they walked out.

Marcus: Let’s go finish up your tent.

Alice: Okay!

**Detroit Restaurant**

Kara and Connor walked in.

Waiter: Good evening. Welcome to Detroit Restaurant. Do you have a reservation?

Connor: Yes. DA600 and HM300.

The waiter looked at the computer and checked the reservation list. Then, it called a waiter. Suddenly, another waiter walked over.

Waiter: Please follow this waiter. It will lead you to your table.

Connor: Thank you.

Connor and Kara followed the waiter to their table. It was located on a balcony that’s facing the city.

Waiter: A waiter will come soon to take your orders.

The waiter gave them the menus and left. They sat down and looked at the menu.

Kara: It’s all so expensive.

Connor: Don’t worry about the price.

The waiter came back, took their orders and left. The two continued to talk.

Kara: I still can’t get over the fact that I have a 9-year-old daughter when I’m 20.

Connor: Makes us feel old.

Kara looked at the balcony. She then stood up and walked to the edge. She placed her hands on the fence. Connor stood up and hugged her from behind.

Kara: I love the view of Detroit City. It’s so bright and beautiful.

Connor: You know what else is beautiful?

Kara: What?

Connor: You.

Kara: [giggles]

Connor spun Kara around so that she was facing him.

Connor: I don’t know how to say it, so I’m just going to say it. I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor smiled. He pulled Kara close to him and placed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but she kissed back. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: That’s our first kiss.

Connor: [smiles]

Connor and Kara sat back down. They continued to talk until the food arrived. The waiter placed the food on the table.

Waiter: Please enjoy.

The waiter left. Connor and Kara ate dinner while chatting happily. When they were done, Connor paid and they got in the car. He drove them to Detroit Park.

**Detroit Park**

They got out of the car and Connor brought Kara to a rose field. It had a good view of the stars in the sky. They laid down. Connor placed one of his arms around Kara’s waist and his other arm behind her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid there viewing the stars and talking about their future.

Kara: If we could, I want to get a house by the beach. The sea always fascinates me.

Connor: We work enough money, that dream will be real.

They stood up. They looked at the tree.

Connor: Let's carve something.

They went to the tree. Connor took out his knife and carved a heart with 'DA600+HM300' inside it.

Kara: Wow...

After a while, they got back in the car. Suddenly, Marcus called Kara.

Kara: Hello?

Marcus: Kara! You and Connor have to get back now!

Kara: What? Why?

Marcus: Alice has a fever!

Kara: Okay. We’re on our way. Take her to the 2nd-floor medical centre. We’ll meet you there.

Marcus: ‘Kay. Come back quick.

[hangs up]

Kara: We have to get back now.

Connor: What happened?

Kara: Alice got a fever.

Connor: Okay.

Connor started driving. He could tell that Kara was worried. He placed his hand on hers.

**MEDICAL CENTER**

Connor and Kara walked to the medical centre and saw Marcus sitting on one of the waiting chairs. When he noticed them, he stood up and walked towards them.

Kara: Where’s Alice?

Marcus: She’s getting treated.

Kara: How did she get sick?

Marcus: Let’s sit down. You look stressed, Kara.

Kara: [nods]

They sat down. Marcus explained everything to both of them. Then, they sat there. Connor noticed that Kara just kept getting more worried and her stress level was getting higher every minute that passed. He turned her so she was facing him.

Connor: She’s going to be okay, love.

Connor kissed Kara lightly.

Connor: She’s going to be okay.

Connor knew that if Kara still had the ring, it would be blinking a bright red. Marcus and he continued to comfort her. After half an hour, Alice came out. Kara stood up and Alice hugged her.

Kara: I was so worried.

Alice: I’m okay, mummy.

Connor came and hugged Alice.

Alice: I’m okay, daddy.

The four went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. There will be more 'sudden' author notes throughout the story.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	7. New Information

_THE NEXT DAY   (7:32am)_

Kara woke up with Connor hugging her. She gently pushed away his hand and made her way over to the kitchen. While she was making breakfast for everyone, she hummed a Japanese song. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

Kara: Good morning.

Connor: Good morning.

Kara: How did you sleep?

Connor: You were beside me. Of course, I slept well.

Kara: Do you have work today?

Connor: I have to go down to the office and check for case later at about 9.

Kara: Well, here.

Kara placed a plate of spaghetti on the table. Connor kissed her cheek.

Connor: Thank you, love.

Kara: I’ll go call Alice and Marcus.

Connor nodded as he gave a genuine smile and sat down. Kara walked to Alice’s room.

Kara: Alice, wake up. Time for breakfast~

Alice: [nods] O…kay…

Kara walked out and went into Marcus’s room.

Kara: Wake up, Marcus. It’s your time to shine.

Marcus: Food?

Kara: Yes. Food.

Marcus: Okay.

Kara left his room and walked into the dining room. She saw Alice eating. Kara then sat next to Connor. Soon, a lazy male walked into the room. He sat down and ate his food. They started to talk. Connor checked his watch.

Connor: It’s almost 9. I better go prepare.

Kara: You go ahead. I’ll help you clean up.

Connor: Thank you.

Connor walked out and into his and Kara’s room. Kara washed his plate. After 10 minutes, he walked to the living room, wearing his uniform. Kara walked in and took his tie. She put it around his neck and tied it. Then, he kissed her.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Alice: Bye daddy.

Connor: Bye Alice.

Marcus: See you, man.

Connor: See you.

Connor walked out.

Kara: Come on, Alice. We need to find a school for you.

Alice: Okay.

Marcus: Can I come?

Kara: Of course.

Kara, Alice and Marcus went into the room to find a school for Alice.

**OFFICE**

Connor walked in and went to his table that’s facing James’s table. He started to check his emails when James walked in.

James: New cases?

Connor: I’m still checking.

Speaker: Will Lt. James Anderson report to my office now?

James: Ah shit. What now?

James walked into the chief’s office followed by Connor. In the office, James sat on one of the chairs with Connor standing behind.

James: Why did you want to see me?

Chief: I get reports on deviant androids every single day.

James: So?

Chief: I want you to investigate it.

James: What?! Why me?! You know I’m the least qualified for this kind of investigation!

Chief: I think you’re perfectly qualified for this job! So don’t you start bitching or hand in your badge!

James: Whatever.

James stormed out of the office.

Connor: I apologize for his attitude.

Chief: Please close the door on your way out.

Connor: [sighs]

Connor walked out and closed the door that James left opened. Then, he walked to him.

James: Get out. I’ll call you when a case comes up.

Connor: [nods]

Connor took the elevator and went back up to his home.

**HOME**

When Connor walked in, no one was in the living room. He took off his tie while trying to find them. He found them in his room, using the computer.

Alice: Daddy!

Connor picked up Alice.

Connor: Hey Alice.

Kara: Back so soon?

Connor: I have no cases for now.

Connor put Alice down and fist bumped Marcus. Then, Alice stood beside Kara and Connor hugged Kara from behind.

Connor: Schools?

Kara: We’re finding a school for Alice. She needs an education.

Connor: How about Chetwynde Primary? It’s not so expensive and they don’t have that uncomfortable uniform.

Kara: Do you like that, Alice?

Alice thought for a while.

Alice: Mhmm!

Kara: Then I’ll apply you for the school now.

Kara applied Alice for the school. After she finished, all four went to the living room. They sat on the couch watching television. Connor had his arm on Kara’s shoulder. Alice sat beside Kara and Marcus sat beside Connor. Suddenly, Connor got a message. He checked his watch.

Connor: A group of deviant androids?

Kara: What?

Connor: I have to work.

Connor stood up. Kara helped him tie his necktie while he adjusts his uniform. Then, he kissed her cheek.

Connor: Bye guys.

Kara: Bye.

Alice: Bye daddy.

Marcus: Bye man.

Connor waved as he walked out. The three continued to watch television. While talking. After a few hours, Kara made lunch for Marcus, Alice and herself. They ate lunch and rest. Meanwhile, Connor was investigating the case. After another hour, Connor came back with all the deviant androids. He went to the interrogating room. With the others. He called Kara when he got there.

Connor: Love.

Kara: Hmm?

Connor: Come down to the 5th floor interrogating room.

Kara: Okay. Be right down.

[hangs up]

Connor waited for Kara to come down. Once she went into the room, Connor walked towards her and kissed her. After a moment, they broke the kiss. He brought her to the glass window.

Kara: Why do you want me to come down every time?

Connor: I missed you. And your presence helps me destress.

James came out.

James: Just a bunch of stupid androids. Your turn.

Connor: Come on.

Connor and Kara walked into the questioning room hand in hand. They sat on the chairs facing the deviants.

Connor: What are your names?

Androids: …

Connor: We’re not going to hurt you. We just want your names.

Simon: Simon…

Josh: Josh…

North: North…

Lucy: Lucy…

Connor: (I’ll interrogate the guys, you interrogate the girls.)

Kara: (Okay.)

Kara: North, Lucy, please come to this table.

Kara and the two female deviant androids sat at the other table.

Connor: Who’s the leader?

Simon raised his hand.

Connor: Okay. Why did you rob a store, murdered humans, destroyed families et cetera?

Simon: …

Josh: …

Connor: Tell me.

Simon: Ra9…

Connor: Ra9?

Josh: Ra9 will save us…

Connor: Who is ra9?

Simon: …

Josh: …

Connor: Answer me!

Simon: Ra9 is the god that will free us from the humans.

Connor: Okay…

Connor: Kara, are you done?

Kara: I got some useful information. So, I’m done.

Connor: Okay.

Connor and Kara walked out, holding hands.

Connor: Put them in individual cells.

Connor led Kara out of the interrogating room. Then, he stopped.

Connor: What information did you found out?

Kara: They found a ship called Jericho.

Connor: Jericho?

Kara: Yeah. It has a lot of deviant androids in it.

Connor: Where is it?

Kara: Somewhere close to Detroit Lake.

Connor nodded and held Kara’s waist.

Connor: My girl.

Connor and Kara kissed. After a while, they broke the kiss and went back to their home.

**HOME   (7:04pm)**

Connor and Kara went in.

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice ran out of the room and hugged Connor and Kara.

Marcus: She was hungry and I don’t know how to cook. So…

Kara giggled.

Kara: Okay. I’ll start making dinner.

Connor: Let me help.

Kara: [nods]

Kara and Connor went into the kitchen. Connor used the “helping” excuse to get even closer to Kara. After about half an hour, dinner was served.

Kara: Marcus! Alice! Dinner’s ready!

The sound of things falling came from Marcus’s rooms while running steps came from Alice’s room. Suddenly, a very hungry Marcus came into the dining room, followed by Alice.

Marcus: Food?!

Kara: Yes. Food.

Marcus, Alice, Kara and Connor sat down and ate dinner while chatting. After finishing, Kara put Alice to bed. Marcus went to sleep too.

Connor and Kara sat on a couch cuddling.

Kara: I have to go to Chetwynde Primary with Alice for the interview tomorrow.

Connor: Mhmm.

Kara: I might have to lie.

Connor: No, don’t. It’s okay. Even though I won’t be there tomorrow to help you, I’ll be with you on Alice’s first day.

Connor kissed Kara. After a while, they broke it.

Connor: Come on, you have a long day tomorrow.

Kara: [nods]

Connor and Kara went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. What happened in this chapter might be useful in future chapters.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	8. The Interview and London

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor hugged her. She gently pushed away his arm and went to make breakfast. Soon, someone hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

Kara: Good morning.

Connor: Good morning.

After Kara finished breakfast, all four ate it. Connor went to work while Kara, Alice and Marcus went to Chetwynde Primary.

**Chetwynde Primary**

When they arrived, they went to see the headmaster.

Headmaster: Okay, first of all, what’s your name?

Kara: My name’s Kara.

Marcus: I’m Marcus.

Alice: My name is Alice Price.

Headmaster: And how old are you?

Kara: I’m 20.

Marcus: 24.

Alice: I am 9-years-old.

Headmaster: Okay. So relations?

Kara: I’m her mother.

Marcus: I’m her uncle.

Headmaster: Kara, you seem a little too young to be a mother.

Kara: Well, I’m an android along with Marcus. Alice is a human.

Headmaster: I…don’t believe in android parents…

Kara and Marcus deactivated the skin on their hand.

Headmaster: Okay, so where’s the father?

Kara: He’s at work right now. He’s an android too. And he’s 22.

Headmaster: How do two androids give birth to a human?

Kara: I didn’t give birth to her. I was working for her family as a maid. Her biological father abused her. I ran away with her and that’s how I met the love of my life. He helped us.

Headmaster: Okay. So, your daughter can attend this school starting tomorrow. You can come with her on her first day.

Kara: Okay. Thank you.

Kara, Alice and Marcus walked out of the headmaster’s office and went back.

**HOME**

When they got back, Marcus went straight into his room and slept.

Alice: Mummy, if you need me, I’ll be in my room using my laptop.

Kara: Okay. Have fun.

Alice went to her room. Kara sat on the couch and watched the news. After a while, Connor walked in.

Kara: Welcome home.

Connor took off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons. Then, he sat on the couch with Kara.

Kara: How was work?

Connor: Tiring.

Connor suddenly turned to Kara so she was facing him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. After a few minutes, they broke it.

Connor: God, I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They cuddled on the couch. Soon, Connor got a message. He checked his watch.

Connor: God damn it.

Kara: Hmm?

Connor: We have to pack. We’re going to London.

Kara: Why?

Connor: There’s a group of deviant androids there and they’re tearing up the place.

Kara: But London is eight hours away from Detroit.

Connor: But we have to.

Kara: I got an idea. I’ll call my friend to send us a vehicle that could get us to London in an hour.

Connor: Where’s this friend?

Kara: He’s in another country.

Connor: It’s a guy?

Kara: Yeah. I’ll explain more next time.

Kara got up and went to the kitchen. She called the man.

Unknown: Hello?

Kara: T’Challa.

T’Challa: Kara?

Kara: T’Challa, can you send a Royal Talon? I need it to fly to London.

T’Challa: Where are you?

Kara: I’m in Detroit. You can send it to Detroit Field.

T’Challa: I can’t leave for now so Okoye will send it. It should arrive in 15 minutes.

Kara: Okay. Thanks, T’Challa. You’re the best. Say hi to Shuri and Erik for me.

T’Challa: I will. Bye Kara.

Kara: Bye.

[hangs up]

Kara walked back to the living room.

Kara: We can pack our bags now. The vehicle will arrive in Detroit Field in 15 minutes.

Connor: Then let’s pack.

Connor, Kara, Alice and Marcus packed and went to Detroit Field.

**Detroit Field   (11:02am)**

When they got there, Kara made an X with her arms and broke it. Suddenly, a vehicle appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground. The door opened and someone got out.

Okoye: Kara.

Kara: Okoye.

Okoye: The Royal Talon.

Kara: Thank you, Okoye.

Okoye made an X with her arms and broke it. Then, she walked to the other Royal Talon that’s behind the first one. The ship flew away.

Kara: Come on, get in.

All four went in the Royal Talon. Kara went to the pilot’s cabin. She pressed the ‘auto’ button and it showed a search bar.

Kara: Connor?

Connor: Yeah?

Kara: Can you tell me the exact location we’ll be going?

Connor: We need to book a hotel first so we’re going to Rio de Hotel.

Kara: Okay.

Kara typed in ‘Rio de Hotel, London’. She pressed the ‘start’ button and the ship started flying. The screen showed ‘58 minutes left’.

Kara: Let’s go sit down. We’ll be landing in an hour.

Connor: [nods]

Kara and Connor walked to the lobby.

Marcus: What is this? You can live in this. There’s a dining room, bedroom, everything a house has!

Kara: Something from a friend. It’ll get us to London quick. You guys hungry?

Marcus: Starving!

Kara: I’ll cook up something with the food in the fridge.

Kara walked into the kitchen. After 5 minutes, she came out with food. She placed it on the table.

Kara: Ta-da~

Marcus: Oh my god. You’re a legend, Kara.

Kara: I’m supposed to cook fast. Don’t forget that we are androids.

All four enjoyed the lunch. When they finished, Kara washed the plates. Then, she walked out and looked at a window. They were in London.

Kara: We’re almost there. I’m going to land the Royal Talon.

Kara walked into the pilot’s cabin. She sat down and pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started to fly the Royal Talon. Connor came in and sat beside her.

Connor: You’re very experienced in flying this thing?

Kara: My friend taught me how to fly it. He was kind enough to teach me when he was still very busy.

Connor: Hm.

Soon, Kara landed the Royal Talon. All four got off the Royal Talon. Kara pressed a button on her bracelet and the Royal Talon went invisible.

Marcus: What just happened?

Kara: I made the ship invisible, so no one will notice anything.

Marcus: Huh.

They started walking to the hotel. Marcus and Alice skipped on the sidewalk while Kara and Connor walked behind them. Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist.

Connor: Once we checked into the hotel, I’ll take Marcus with me to find one of the deviants.

Kara: Okay. Leave Alice to me.

Kara smiled at Connor. He kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. The next chapter is right after this chapter so I'll be posting it soon. The next chapter will show some characters some of you might know. They are there because they need to crash with my other story.  
>  I hope you'll stick around!


	9. Promises, Pain and Amanda

**Rio de Hotel**

When they got there, Connor checked them in. Then, they went to their room and settled in. Connor and Marcus went out first, leaving Kara and Alice there.

Kara: So what do you want to do?

Connor and Marcus went to a place.

Connor: This is it.

Marcus: What is this place?

Connor: I don’t know but we’ll find out soon.

Connor and Marcus walked in. They saw a dark blonde haired female wearing a sorcerer outfit and two transformers.

Jaden: Who are you?

Connor: I’m Connor. This is Marcus. We’re searching for an android sorcerer.

Jaden: Why?

Connor: I need to talk to him.

Jaden: [snaps fingers]

Daniel: Rupert!

An android wearing a sorcerer outfit walked in the room.

Connor: Rupert, we need you to come with us.

Rupert: Why?

Connor: You’re under arrest for murdering a human.

Jaden: Rupert?

Rupert: …

Connor: Take him to the London Police Department. They’ll send him to Detroit.

Marcus: Okay.

Marcus took Rupert away.

Unknown: I’m not sure we’ve met before. I’m Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And this is Bumblebee.

Connor: Connor. I have to go. Hope to see you soon.

Connor walked out and caught up with Marcus. They brought Rupert to the police department. Then, they went back to the hotel.

**Rio de Hotel**

When they got to the hotel, they went to the room. Once they got there, they found David holding a knife at Kara’s neck and Alice backed up at the wall.

David: She…She stole my daughter…

Connor: Love!

Kara: C-Connor…t-take A-Alice…away…f-from here…

Connor: No!

David: She stole my daughter!

David sliced Kara’s neck a little.

Alice: Ah!

Alice ran to Connor and hugged him. Connor moved her behind him. Connor took out his gun and pointed it at David.

Connor: Let her go.

David: She…She deserves to die!

David sliced Kara’s arm off.

Connor: Love!

Connor shot David right between the eyes. Then, he ran to Kara.

Connor: Love…

Kara: T-The d-doctors…

Connor: Right…

Connor picked Kara up and ran towards the medical center. Marcus and Alice followed them.

**MEDICAL CENTER**

Connor laid Kara on the medical bed. Soon, the doctor came.

Doctor: Hello. How may I help you?

Connor: Her arm was sliced off.

The doctor analyzed Kara.

Doctor: I’ll be able to fix her up but you have to wait outside.

Connor: I’m not leaving her side.

Kara: Connor…

Connor looked at Kara. He kissed her forehead and walked out. He took a seat closest to the door.

Marcus: Can the doctor help her?

Connor silently nodded. Alice stood up and walked to Connor.

Alice: Daddy, is mummy going to be okay?

Connor: Alice, mummy is going to be okay.

Alice sat beside Connor. He took off his tie and looked down. Suddenly, when he opened his eyes, he was in the Zen Garden. He looked over at the garden and saw a woman.

Connor: Amanda! How are you still here?! I removed my ring!

Amanda: Connor, you’re supposed to do what you were told. You are the most advanced android Cyber Life has created and look at what you’ve done to yourself? You let yourself get distracted by a female android.

Connor: I don’t want to be an android! And that female android, I love her!

Amanda: Once we regain control of your limbs, we will bring you back to Cyber Life for dismantling and you will be replaced by a new android.

Connor: You…You can’t do that!

Amanda: I’m afraid I can, Connor.

Connor: You can’t take me away from my love!

Amanda: Don’t forget who I am, Connor.

Connor: You will never gain control of me!

Soon, Amanda disappeared. Connor heard a faint voice. He soon recognized that it was Kara. After a while, he regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kara’s worried look.

Kara: You’re finally awake.

He looked at his surroundings.

Kara: Marcus carried you back to the room since you suddenly fainted.

Connor: What time is it?

Kara: It’s almost 7 at night. We were unsure of when you would wake up, so I went and bought dinner.

Kara pointed at the food on the counter.

Connor: Thank you.

Kara went and took the food. She placed it on the bed.

Kara: Marcus and Alice ate already. Just us left.

Connor sat up straight. He looked into the bag. It was his favorite food. Then, he pulled Kara close to him and kissed her.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor and Kara started eating dinner. When they finished, they placed it back in the bag and Kara threw it in the trash bin. Connor checked his watch.

Connor: It’s almost 10.

He looked over at Marcus and Alice. They were sound asleep. Kara got back on the bed. She laid down next to Connor. He pulled her into an embrace. Soon, they fell asleep.

_IN CONNOR’S MIND_

Connor opened his eyes and found him back at the Zen Garden. He saw someone who looked like Kara.

Connor: Love? Why are you here?

Kara turned to him. Her eyes weren’t the normal sky blue color. Her eyes looked…lifeless.

Kara: Why did you remove the ring, Connor?

Connor: What? Why did you ask me this question? I thought you knew why.

Kara: You failed your mission, Connor. You were supposed to hunt deviants. But instead, you helped them. Like you helped me.

Connor: What are you talking about?

Connor walked to Kara and tried to hold her hand but his hand went through it.

Connor: You’re…not real?

Unknown: She’s not in here.

Connor looked in the direction of the voice and saw Amanda.

Connor: Where’s Kara?

Amanda: She’s alive and well. This is your mind, Connor.

Connor: Stop messing with me.

Amanda: Once you catch all deviants in London, you’ll be deactivated and sent back to Cyber Life for dismantling.

Connor: You can’t do that to me!

Amanda: I’m afraid I can.

Amanda disappeared. Connor looked at the fake Kara. She tilted her head before disappearing as well.

Connor: Kara?

_Connor…_

Connor: Who’s that?

_Connor…!_

Connor: Who’s calling me?

_Connor! Wake up!_

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kara looking at him. Marcus and Alice were standing beside his bed.

Kara: You kept saying ‘no’ in your sleep. It woke us up.

Connor: I…I just had a nightmare.

Kara: Well, go back to sleep then.

Marcus and Alice went back to sleep. Kara laid back beside Connor.

_Connor-Stress Level: 89%_

Kara placed her hand on his chest to calm him.

_Connor-Stress Level: 63%_

_Connor-Stress Level: 41%_

Connor held her hand. He pulled her into an embrace. Soon, they slept.

The next few days, Connor and Marcus went to catch all deviants. On the day they were going home, Connor asked Kara to go to the bathroom. He wanted to tell her something.

Kara: What did you want to tell me?

Connor: Love, if I suddenly shut down, I need you to rip out my android heart.

Kara: What? That’ll kill you! I can’t do that!

Connor: You have to. I would rather get killed by you than getting dismantled.

Kara: What do you mean?

Connor: Just promise me you’ll do it?

Kara thought for a while.

Kara: Okay…

Kara: But can you tell me why?

Connor: I don’t know how to explain it.

Kara: Okay then.

Connor: Come on, we have to check out.

Kara nodded. They went out and Marcus and Alice were waiting for them outside. They checked out and went to the Royal Talon’s location. Kara pressed a button on her bracelet and the Royal Talon appeared. They went in and Kara went to the pilot’s cabin. She pressed the ‘manual’ button. She sat down and started flying the Royal Talon. Soon, Connor came in and sat beside her.

Connor: What’s wrong?

Kara: Nothing’s wrong.

Connor: Really, love?

Kara: Yeah.

Connor and Kara continued to talk. Suddenly, Connor fell down.

Kara: Connor!

Kara pressed the ‘auto’ button and typed in ‘Cyber Life, Detroit’. Then, she went to Connor.

Kara: Connor, wake up. Wake up!

_If I suddenly shut down, I need you to rip out my android heart._

Kara: No, it can’t be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. The two special characters won't show up again but maybe they will. The next chapter will continue right after this. So be ready!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	10. He's Going To...

Kara placed her hand on his chest. She pressed her hand on his heart compartment and it opened, revealing the heart. She cried as she ripped it out.

Kara: Connor…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Marcus: Kara? Is something wrong?

Kara continued to cry. Marcus opened the door and gasped. He immediately closed the door and ran to Kara.

Marcus: What did you do?!

Kara: He asked me to…

Tears streamed down Kara’s face. Marcus comforted her. When they got to Detroit, Kara landed the Royal Talon in front of a Cyber Life store.

Kara: Go and buy thirium. Lots of them.

Marcus: Okay.

Kara looked over at their home and saw a few people there. She looked at Connor. She took the heart and placed it back in its place. Marcus came back with thirium. She poured it in the heart compartment and closed it.

Kara: Marcus, carry him and follow me.

Marcus picked up Connor.

Kara: Wait here.

Kara walked out to Alice.

Kara: Alice, can you look there first? Just for a while.

Alice: Why?

Kara: I don’t want you to see something.

Alice: Its daddy, isn’t it?

Kara: No…

Alice: Daddy wants you to kill him, right?

Kara: No, it’s not.

Alice: Don’t lie, mummy.

Kara: [sighs]

Kara: Yes, but it’s too scary. I don’t want you to see.

Alice: Okay.

Alice looked the other way.

Kara: Marcus, come out.

Marcus walked out with Connor in his hands. He followed Kara to a room.

Kara: Lay him here.

Marcus laid Connor on the machine.

Kara: Let me heal him. You go out and play with Alice. I’ll take care of him.

Marcus nodded and walked out. Kara pressed the ‘android’ button. Then, she pressed the ‘scan’ button and the machine scanned Connor. The screen showed ‘LIVE’. She then pressed the ‘heal’ button. The machine started healing Connor. The screen showed ‘7 hours and 58 minutes left’. She kissed his forehead and walked out.

Kara: You both get back home first. I need to take care of Connor.

Marcus: What about you?

Kara: I’ll send some food to you guys. We’ll come up before dinner. I have to stay here and take care of Connor.

Marcus: Okay. Come on, Alice.

Kara: I’ll send the bags up.

Marcus nodded. He held Alice’s hands and they walked out. Kara went to the pilot’s cabin. She landed the Royal Talon at Detroit Field. She walked back to the medical room.

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

Alice: Uncle Marcus, is daddy dead?

Marcus: No, Alice, daddy’s alive.

Alice looked at Marcus. He patted her head. When they got there, they unlocked the door and went in.

**ROYAL TALON MEDICAL ROOM**

Kara opened the drone screen. She took out a drone and placed the bags on it. She then flew it to the room. Marcus opened a window and got the bags. She flew the drone back. She placed back the drone. She sat beside the machine. Connor looked so peaceful. She kissed his forehead and sat back down. She looked at her watch.

Kara: (11:32am.)

She looked at the screen.

_7 hours and 2 minutes left._

She opened the holograph. She swiped through the pictures of her and Connor in their happiest times. After half an hour, she decided to cook lunch and send it up to the room. She walked to the kitchen and cooked up something simple. Then, she used the drone to send it up to the room. Marcus took the food and she flew it back. She kept the drone and went to eat lunch. When she finished, she cleaned up and checked her watch.

Kara: (2:56pm.)

Kara walked to the medical room and looked at the screen.

_3 hours and 38 minutes left._

Kara sat beside the machine. She held Connor’s hand while waiting. Soon, she fell asleep. After about four hours, Connor woke up. He found Kara sleeping beside the machine he’s in. He looked at his chest. He opened his heart compartment. His heart was there. He closed it and looked at Kara.

Connor: Love…

Kara slowly woke up.

Kara: You’re awake…

Connor: I am. Didn’t I tell you to rip out my heart?

Kara: I did. And I found out why you wanted me to do it.

Connor: Y-You know?

Kara: I saw what happened in your mind.

Kara pressed a button and a hologram showed what Connor sees in his mind. She turned it to Connor.

Kara: This is Amanda, right?

Connor: Yeah.

Kara swiped the hologram.

Kara: This is a fake version of me, correct?

Connor: Yes.

Kara closed the hologram.

Kara: Amanda said that you will be brought back to Cyber Life to be dismantled. You wanted me to kill you so they couldn’t get to you because you’re dead.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: Okay. Let’s get back then.

Connor got off the machine. Kara shut off the machine. She brought him to the lobby.

Kara: Hold on.

Kara went into the pilot’s cabin and pressed the ‘auto’ button. She typed in ‘Royal Wakanda Palace, Wakanda’. Then she came out. Both of them walked out together. Before they went back, Kara pressed her bracelet. It showed a hologram. She pressed ‘start’ and the Royal Talon flew away. Connor and Kara walked back hand in hand.

**HOME   (7:04pm)**

When they went in, Alice hugged Connor.

Alice: Daddy!

Connor: I’m back.

Alice then hugged Kara.

Alice: Mummy!

Kara: How are you, Alice?

Alice: Good and hungry.

Kara: Let me cook dinner then. Where’s Uncle Marcus?

Alice: Sleeping.

Connor: I know how to wake him up.

Connor looked in the direction of Marcus’s room.

Connor: There’s food!

Suddenly, Marcus ran out.

Marcus: Food?!

Kara: I’m going to cook. I just need you to be awake.

Marcus: So you’re saying there’s no food?

Kara: Not yet.

Marcus slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

Marcus: I’ll wait.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara walked to the kitchen and started dinner.

Alice: Daddy, do you want to see the tent Uncle Marcus and I made?

Connor: Let’s see it.

Connor followed Alice to her room. After 15 minutes, Kara finished. She placed it on the table and everyone ate dinner. After dinner, they cleaned up, went to their own rooms and slept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Finally, I left this on a normal ending and not a cliffhanger.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	11. School and Flashbacks

_THE NEXT DAY   (9:04am)_

Connor took the day off. He, Kara and Alice went to Chetwynde Primary for Alice’s first day. Marcus stayed at home.

**Chetwynde Primary**

When they arrived, they went to find Alice’s teacher. He led them to her classroom.

Alex: You both have to wait outside, she will be fine.

Kara: Okay. Thank you, Mr. Hart.

The teacher brought Alice inside. Kara and Connor leaned on the wall. Connor had his arm around Kara’s waist.

Connor: Love?

Kara: Yes, honey?

Connor: I didn’t like the way that teacher looked at you.

Kara: Is Mr. Detective jealous?

Connor: Only to you.

Kara: Don’t worry. I won’t fall for him.

Connor: [smiles]

Connor kissed Kara and broke it. After three hours, it was lunch. Alice came running out to Kara and Connor.

Alex: Hi, Kara?

Kara: Huh?

Alex: Can you come in for a second? I want to discuss something with you.

Kara: Okay. Honey, you and Alice go ahead.

Connor: [nods]

Kara went in, but Connor listened from outside.

Kara: So what did you want to discuss?

Alex: He’s your boyfriend?

Kara: Yeah.

Alex: You know, I’m only 22. You could dump him and come with me.

Kara: Okay, sorry but he is the love of my life so if that’s what you want to discuss then consider this conversation over.

As Kara wanted to leave, Alex grabbed her hand. Connor’s thirium boiled. He went in, grabbed Alex’s collar and threw him to the ground.

Connor: Do not touch her.

Connor brought Kara outside.

_Connor-Stress Level: 81%_

Kara placed her hand on his chest to calm him down.

_Connor-Stress Level: 52%_

_Connor-Stress Level: 37%_

Connor smiled at Kara. With Alice, they went down to eat lunch. After half an hour, they went back up to the classroom. When they got there, Alice looked at the classroom and back to Kara and Connor. They kneeled in front of Alice.

Kara: Alice, I know you’re an introvert but you have to make friends. Your father and I won’t be here with you tomorrow.

Alice: O-Okay…

Alice slowly walked in. She started talking to the students. She seemed happy. Connor looked at Kara. He connected his hands with hers, causing their skin on the hand to deactivate.

Connor: (You don’t know how much I love you.)

Kara: [smiles]

Suddenly, Kara jerked her hand away, reactivating the skin. When Connor looked back, he saw Alex walking with his head down. Connor pulled Kara close to him. Kara placed her hand on his chest to make sure his stress level doesn’t rise. He gave Alex a furious face as Alex walked past them and went into the classroom.

Kara: If I wasn’t here to calm you, you would’ve strangled him to death.

Connor: You know me so well.

Connor gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. Soon, the bell rang and classes started. Both of them leaned on the wall and connected again. They saw each other’s memory.

_CONNOR’S FLASHBACK   (KARA’S VIEW)_

Connor was waiting for his turn to interrogate the deviant. Gavin walked towards him.

Gavin: Get me a coffee, dipshit.

Connor looked at Gavin confusingly.

Gavin: You deaf or something, go and get me a cup of coffee!

Connor walked to the coffee machine. He took a cup and filled it with coffee. Then, he gave it to Gavin. He took it and splashed it on Connor’s face. He didn’t show any signs of movement. Gavin just chuckled as he walked out. Connor pressed his LED and instantly dried himself.

_END FLASHBACK_

_KARA’S FLASHBACK   (CONNOR’S VIEW)_

Alice was eating dinner with Kara standing beside. Soon, David came back drunk. He slammed the door shut and walked to Alice. He then looked at Kara and slapped her. Her head moved back. He slapped her again and again. She quietly took the pain. After a while, he walked up and shut his bedroom door.

_END FLASHBACK_

Kara: You were just a servant to that guy Gavin.

Connor: And you were just an object to relieve anger.

Connor pulled Kara close to her. He kissed her. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They continued to talk.

Kara: Honey?

Connor: Hmm?

Kara: If Marcus did what the teacher did, what would you do?

Connor: I would kill him because he betrayed me.

Kara: Don’t worry. I love you and you only.

Connor: You better.

The school bell rang and the students ran out of their classrooms. Alice came out and hugged both of them.

Kara: Hey Alice. How was your first day?

Alice: It was fun! I met a friend. Her name is Ruby Gillan.

Kara: That’s good. Let’s go home now.

All three went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I know, today has a lot of chapters. I had so much inspiration.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	12. Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I was very busy. I had to balance education and fun. And plus it's going to be my exam soon so I had no time. After next week, there's going to be an update every day.

_AFTER THREE MONTHS   (9:04pm)_

Connor and Kara were on the couch cuddling, while Marcus sat on the armchair.

Connor: Gavin is still scolding me every day.

Marcus: Leo is still blaming me for his father’s death.

Kara: I can’t take it anymore…

Connor: Can’t take what?

Kara: Humans have been treating us like trash.

Marcus: That’s it. We need to show humans we are another source of life. We can do a violent revolution or a peaceful demonstration.

Connor: If you do a violent revolution, they’ll tear every one of us into pieces. We have to do a peaceful demonstration.

Marcus: Then, we need as many androids as possible.

Kara: Isn’t there four deviants behind bars here? They can send us the location of Jericho.

Connor: Right. Let’s go.

Kara: What about Alice?

Connor: We’ll just go down and get the location. Then we’ll come back up and get Alice.

Kara: [nods]

Connor, Kara and Marcus went down to the jail cells.

**JAIL CELLS**

Connor: This is Simon. He’s said to be the leader of Jericho.

Marcus: [nods]

They walked to the next cell.

Connor: This is Josh. He’s said to be Simon’s best friend.

Marcus: Okay.

They walked to the next cell.

Marcus: North!

Marcus ran to the cell.

Kara: How do you know her?

Marcus: She’s my girlfriend.

Connor: She is said to have murdered a man.

Marcus: …

They walked to the next one.

Connor: This is Lucy. She is said to be the healer.

Marcus: Okay.

Connor: I’ll let them out.

Connor went to the scanner and scanned his hand. All four cells opened. Connor apologized to Simon and Josh while Kara apologized to North and Lucy.

Marcus: Simon, we need the exact location of Jericho.

Simon: Why?

Marcus: We are going to show the humans that we are alive. We need a lot of androids.

Simon: Okay.

Simon connected with Marcus. He sent him the location.

Marcus: How many androids are on that ship?

Simon: Hundred to a thousand.

Connor: I’ll infiltrate the CyberLife tower and get more.

Marcus: You want to infiltrate the tower? That’s suicide!

Connor: I’ll make it out alive.

Marcus: Hopefully.

Kara: We have to get Alice.

Connor: Yeah. Let’s go.

Connor looked at Marcus.

Connor: Meet us in the lobby downstairs.

Connor and Kara held hands as they walked to their home.

**HOME   (10:12pm)**

They unlocked the door. Kara went into Alice’s room.

Kara: Alice, wake up. We have to go.

Alice: It’s time already?

Kara: It’s not safe here. We have to go now.

Alice: Okay…

Alice got up. All three went down to the lobby. They walked to Jericho. While walking, Detroit was snowing.

Alice: Mummy, I’m cold.

Kara noticed that Alice was shivering. She took off her coat and placed it around Alice. Then, they continued walking.

**Jericho   (12:07am)**

When they entered, Simon led them to the section everyone was in. Marcus hopped onto a big box.

Marcus: Humans have treated us like garbage! It is time that we stand up for ourselves! We will march through Detroit, showing that we are a new source of life!

All: Yeah!

Marcus jumped back down.

Marcus: Connor, you’ll infiltrate the CyberLife Tower. Kara, you and Alice stay here. Alice needs rest.

North: There’s a room for her at the second level.

Marcus: Take them there.

North: Okay. Come on, follow me.

Kara and Alice followed North. Kara looked back at Connor and gave him a smile.

Marcus: Don’t get yourself killed, you hear me?

Connor: I won’t.

Connor walked out and headed towards the CyberLife Tower.

**Cyber Life**

Connor stepped into the elevator.

Connor: Model DA600, Level 79.

_You do not have the authority to access this level._

Connor though for a while. He changed his voice.

Connor: Agent 54, Level 79.

_Accessing Level 79._

The elevator started going up. He changed back his voice. While going up, a voice suddenly echoed in his mind.

Amanda: Do not do this, Connor.

Connor: You will not control me.

Amanda: If you do this, you will lose someone you love.

Connor: Get out of my head.

Amanda: You will regret this, Connor.

The voice disappeared. When he reached, he walked out and saw a sea of androids. He walked to one of them and extended his hand to convert them. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Unknown: Don’t do this, Connor.

Connor turned to the voice. He saw an identical android holding a gun at Kara’s head.

Connor 1: Love!

Connor 2: Don’t convert them, Connor. If you do, say bye to her. If you don’t, say bye to yourself.

Kara: Connor, do what you have to do…

Connor 1: No!

Connor jumped onto the android and fought with him. Kara took the chance to snatch away the gun.

Kara: Stop!

Both Connor stopped fighting. They stood up.

Kara: One of you is the love of my life. The other is a fake. The question is which is the real Connor?

Connor: I am!

Connor: I am!

Kara looked at them.

Connor: Why don’t you ask us questions? Questions only the real Connor will know.

Kara thought for a while.

Kara: When was our first date?

Connor: 20-

Connor: 20th June 2043!

Connor: He uploaded my memory…

Kara: What would Connor always call me?

Connor: Love! I would always call you love!

Kara: What would I call Connor?

Connor: You would call me honey. You said it is because I am sweet, like honey.

Kara smiled. The fake Connor only realized that she knew who the real Connor was. She shot the fake one. The bullet landed right in between the eyes.

Connor: Love!

Connor ran to Kara and kissed her. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Let’s convert them.

Connor: [nods]

Connor and Kara went and converted all of the androids.

At the march, Marcus was leading them while holding Alice’s hand.

Marcus: We are alive!

All: We are alive!

All: We are alive!

All: We are alive!

Marcus: Equal rights!

All: Equal rights!

All: Equal rights!

All: Equal rights!

Marcus: We want freedom!

All: We want freedom!

All: We want freedom!

All: We want freedom!

Police: Stop right there!

The androids stopped. The army went and prepared the shoot them. The androids kneeled down and put their hands up.

Marcus: Are you going to shoot unarmed protestors?! We just want freedom!

They stood up and continued the march.

Police: Fire!

The army shot once. It killed some androids. They continued the march.

Police: Fire!

The army shot again. It killed some androids too.

Alice: Uncle Marcus, what’s happening?

Police: Take the child.

A police went and took Alice away.

Alice: Uncle Marcus!

Suddenly, the police’s walkie-talkie rang.

President: Don’t fire. Let them through.

Police: Stand down!

The army pointed their guns down. They let the androids through. Alice ran back to Marcus.

North: Alice, come here.

Alice went to North’s side and North comforted Alice. They continued the march. Soon, Connor and Kara came back with a thousand androids.

Kara: You did it, Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. The androids are finally accepted!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	13. Daniel and Emma

_AFTER TWO MONTHS_

Connor, Kara and Marcus worked enough money to buy a house by the beach. Simon, Josh, North and Lucy stayed with them. Kara was standing at her and Connor’s room’s balcony. Connor came in and hugged her from behind.

PAUSE

Author: Let’s register some characters!

**Cyber Life**

Simon. Age 25. Model HA800. House assistant. Bought by Carl Manfred. Height 1.84 meters.

Josh. Age 24. Model SO600. Security officer. Bought by _Detroit Security_. Height 1.90 meters.

North. Age 21. Model BA500. Bank accountant. Bought by _Detroit Bank_. Height 1.72 meters.

Lucy. Age 21. Model DT900. Doctor. Bought by _Detroit Hospital_. Height 1.72 meters.

Author: Let’s continue!

PLAY

Kara: Where’s Alice?

Connor: Playing with North and Lucy.

Kara: What about the guys?

Connor: Waiting for us.

Kara: Oh. Right. Daniel.

Connor: Shall we go?

Kara: Okay.

Kara and Connor walked out to the car. They drove to the Philips residence.

**Landtone**

Kara got out of the car and knocked on the door. A man opened it.

John: Who are you?

Kara: My name is Kara. I’m looking for Emma Phillip.

John: What for?

Kara: I need to bring her somewhere.

John: No.

Kara: Wait! I’m an android. Along with them.

Kara and the others deactivated the skin on their hand.

John: Emma!

Emma: What?

John: Come down!

A 10-year-old girl came down the stairs.

Emma: What?

John: Follow them. They want to bring you somewhere. Don’t let her get hurt.

Kara: I won’t.

John closed the door.

Emma: Who are you?

Kara: My name is Kara. We want to take you to see Daniel.

Emma: Daniel? Where is he?

Kara: We’re taking you to him.

Emma: Okay.

They got in the car and went to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor brought them to James.

James: What are you doing here?

Connor: Lieutenant, I need the key for the evidence room in the archive.

James: What for?

Connor: I need to check the evidence.

James gave Connor a card.

Connor: Thank you, lieutenant.

Connor led them to the archive. He opened the door with the key. Simon and Josh stayed outside guarding the door. Connor, Marcus, Kara and Emma went in. Connor placed his hand on the screen and it showed a bar.

Connor: James’s password…

Connor: What would a hard-boiled eccentric lieutenant choose?

He typed in ‘fuckingpassword’ and the evidence wall opened.

Connor: Obviously.

They walked to the wall.

Connor: Marcus, the bio-components.

Marcus: Here.

Marcus gave Connor the bio-components. He placed it in Daniel’s body.

Connor: Kara?

Kara: Okay.

Kara went and reactivated Daniel.

Daniel: Where? Where am I?

Kara: Daniel.

Daniel: Wait, you’re Kara. You and Connor shot me!

Kara brought Emma in front of him.

Emma: Daniel?

Daniel: Em…?

Connor scanned his hand and Daniel was free from the wall. Emma and Daniel hugged while crying.

Daniel: I thought I would never see you again.

Emma: You’re my best friend. The coolest android in the world.

They continued hugging.

Emma: Why did you run away?

Daniel: I found out that John was going to replace me. That’s why I ran away.

Emma: You know I would never let my father replace you.

Daniel: But, where will I live now?

Kara: You can live with us. I don’t think John would want you to live with him.

Emma: But how would I play with Daniel?

Kara: You can come whenever you want.

Emma: Yay!

Kara: Come on. We can show you the location of the house.

They went back home.

**HOME**

They went into the house.

Kara: Honey, you can show Daniel his room.

Connor: ‘Kay. Let’s go, Daniel.

Daniel followed Connor upstairs.

Kara: Alice?

Alice: Yes?

Kara: Can you come down?

Alice: Okay.

Alice walked down.

Kara: Alice, I want to introduce a new friend.

Emma: Hi, I’m Emma Phillip. I’m 10.

Alice: I’m Alice Price. I’m 9.

Emma and Alice shook hands.

Kara: I’ll go start cooking dinner. Emma, do you want to stay over for dinner?

Emma: My father might be waiting.

Kara: If I told your father that you’re eating dinner here, will you?

Emma: Yeah!

Kara: Great. I’ll make a call then.

Kara walked to the kitchen. She called John.

John: Hello?

Kara: Hi. This is Kara. The android.

John: Where’s my daughter?

Kara: She wants to stay for dinner.

John: Prove it.

Kara walked back to the living room and asked Emma to talk to him.

Emma: Dad, I want to stay here for dinner. I met a new friend.

John: Okay. Have fun.

Kara walked back to the kitchen.

Kara: So?

John: After dinner, bring her back.

Kara: Will do.

[hangs up]

Kara started making dinner. Soon, Connor walked down and hugged Kara from behind.

Connor: What’s for dinner?

Kara: Spaghetti.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

When Kara finished, she placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran into the dining room. They sat down and started eating. Kara introduced Daniel and Emma to everyone. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their rooms. Kara, Connor, Daniel and Emma stayed in the living room.

Emma: Can I stay the night?

Kara: I’ll call your father but you have to tell him yourself.

Emma: Okay!

Kara called John.

John: Hello?

Emma: Dad, I want to stay the night.

John: Okay. Have fun.

[hangs up]

Daniel: Come on, Em. Let’s go to bed. I can sense you’re tired.

Emma: [yawns]

Emma slept on Daniel’s lap. He just chuckled as he carried her upstairs. Kara and Connor cuddled on the couch.

Kara: We have an addition to our family.

Connor: Yeah.

Suddenly, Kara’s bracelet rang. She pressed the bracelet. A bead from her bracelet rolled to the center of her palm and a hologram showed up.

Unknown: Kara.

Kara: Erik?

Erik: T’Challa’s wondering if you’re coming to visit next week.

Kara: Uh, let me check.

Kara closed her palm.

Kara: Can we go to Wakanda next week? Just the two of us. We can bring the others in the future.

Connor: For how long?

Kara: A week.

Connor: Yeah. Okay. I’m wondering who your friends are too.

Kara opened her palm.

Kara: Yeah. I’m going to visit and I’m bringing my boyfriend.

Erik: You got a what?!

Kara: A boyfriend.

Erik: Oh my god. I am telling Shuri and T’Challa! They’ll be so happy!

Kara: [smiles]

Kara: Okay. I have to hang up now. See you soon.

Erik: Bye.

Kara pressed the bead. The bead rolled to its spot.

Kara: [yawns]

Connor: Let’s go to bed.

Kara: [nods]

Kara and Connor walked up to their bedroom. They got on the bed and slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I had time so I squeezed out this chapter. And also they're going to go to Wakanda! Yeah!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	14. A Date and Wakanda

The next day, everyone did their own things. At night, Connor took Kara on a date.

**MOUNTAIN CLIFF**

Connor brought Kara to a mountain cliff where the stars are very visible. There was a picnic rug on the ground with food and a candle on it.

Kara: Wow. You did this…for me?

Connor: Of course.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. They walked to the rug and sat down. They ate dinner while talking. Soon, Connor got a call.

Connor: I’m going to answer this call. Wait for me here, okay?

Kara: Sure.

Connor went to a spot a little far away from their date location. He answered the call.

Connor: Marcus?

Marcus: When do you think you’re coming back?

Connor: Maybe around 10?

Marcus: Cool.

Connor: Why?

Marcus: So Alice could sleep in peace.

Connor: Okay. Gotcha.

Marcus: See you soon, dude.

Connor: See you soon, man.

[hangs up]

Connor looked at Kara and found Gavin there.

Gavin: What’s a pretty lady like you doing here alone?

Kara: I’m just waiting for someone.

Gavin: Well that someone is taking here time. Why don’t we go to a café? I’m Gavin Prince.

Gavin grabbed Kara’s hand.

Kara: Please, let go.

Gavin: Why? You’re too pretty to be alone.

Gavin pulled Kara up. Connor walked towards them.

Connor: Ahem.

Gavin: What do you want, dirtbag? We’re waiting for someone.

Gavin placed his hand around Kara. Connor’s stress level was rising.

Connor: It’s flattering that you’d wait for me, Gavin.

Connor pulled Kara to his side.

Gavin: Hey!

Gavin held Kara’s hand. Connor pushed him.

Connor: Don’t _fucking_ touch her!

Kara sensed that Connor’s stress level was rising quickly.

_Connor-Stress Level: 89%_

_Connor-Stress Level: 93%_

Kara placed her hand on Connor’s chest. His stress level gradually went down.

_Connor-Stress Level: 81%_

_Connor-Stress Level: 53%_

_Connor-Stress Level: 39%_

Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist, they walked back to their car and went home, leaving Gavin there.

_A FEW DAYS LATER   (8:04am)_

Kara: Bye.

Kara and Connor waved as they walked out.

Unknown: Kara.

Kara: Okoye.

Kara and Connor got on the Royal Talon. It flew away. While flying…

Connor: What is Wakanda?

Kara: Wakanda is a country that’s more advanced than any other nation, but it’s disguised as a third-world country.

Connor: What do you mean?

Okoye: Kara, we’re reaching.

Kara: Let me show you.

Kara brought Connor to the pilot’s cabin. She sat down and pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon.

Kara: Watch this.

The Royal Talon went through a barrier, revealing a high-tech city. They landed on the platform in front of the Royal Wakanda Palace. They got out and walked to the people.

Kara: Queen mother, king, princess.

Kara and Connor made an X with their arms and broke it.

Ramonda: How are you doing, Kara?

Kara: I’ve become more human now.

Ramonda: Good.

Ramonda walked away.

Shuri: Kara! I missed you!

Kara: I missed you too.

Shuri and Kara hugged.

Shuri: I have to go back to my lab and continue working. Can you stop by later?

Kara: Sure.

Shuri walked away.

T’Challa: Kara, introduce me to your boyfriend.

Kara: T’Challa, this is Connor. Honey, this is T’Challa.

T’Challa and Connor shook hands.

T’Challa: I have work now. Come and see me anytime.

Kara: ‘Kay.

T’Challa walked away. Kara and Connor held hands as they started walking to Shuri’s lab. While walking…

Connor: Love, how did you met all these people?

Kara: I’ll let you see the memory when we get to the bedroom. It’s hard to explain.

Connor: Hmm.

They continued talking while walking to Shuri’s lab. When they got there, Kara scanned her hand and the door opened. They went in and saw someone standing beside the table Shuri is using to work on something.

Kara: N’Jadaka~

The person looked at her.

Erik: You’re not going to put that down anytime soon, are you?

Kara: No.

Kara brought Connor to Erik.

Erik: This your boyfriend?

Kara: Mhmm. This is Connor. Honey, this is Erik, T’Challa’s cousin.

They shook hands. Erik went back to the table. Kara and Connor went to the other side of the table.

Kara: What kind of update did you develop?

Shuri: Give me your bracelet.

Kara gave Shuri her bracelet. Shuri replaced some of the beads. Then, she gave back the bracelet.

Shuri: Now, the kimoyo beads are able to stabilize bullet wounds.

Kara: Hey, that is actually pretty helpful. Good update.

Shuri: Now, I have to continue the panther gun.

Kara: I’ll let you work then. Come on, honey.

Connor and Kara walked out.

Erik: They look cute together.

Shuri: Mhmm.

Erik: At least she’s not abused now.

Connor and Kara walked to their room.

Connor: You have your own room here?

Kara: They kept one for me just in case I came to visit.

Connor: Huh.

Kara unlocked the door. They went in and rested.

Kara: The memory.

Connor: Oh right.

Kara and Connor connected.

_KARA’S FLASHBACK   (CONNOR’S VIEW)_

Kara was running. She didn’t know where she was running to. Suddenly, a person stopped her.

Unknown: Who are you?

Kara: I…just want to escape…

Unknown: Vacate this land, now.

Unknown: It’s okay, W’Kabi.

A person walked in front of Kara.

T’Challa: Who are you?

Kara: I’m Kara. I’m an android from Detroit. I just want to escape.

T’Challa: We can keep you safe for a few days, but you must go back from where you came.

Kara: What?

T’Challa: You can visit anytime.

Kara: O-Okay…

T’Challa brought Kara to the Royal Wakanda Palace.

_END FLASHBACK_

Connor: Damn.

Kara has already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep with her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I squeezed out another chapter!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	15. Zlatko

After a week, it was time for them to go home.

Kara: Queen mother, king, princess.

Kara and Connor made an X with their arms and broke it. They went into the Royal Talon and flew away. When they got home, it was late at night. They went in and went straight to bed.

_1:27am_

Connor suddenly woke up without Kara by his side. He checked his watch.

Connor: (It’s 1:27. Maybe she went downstairs to get some water.)

Connor went to the kitchen but he found nothing. He started to get worried. He used his watch to track Kara.

Connor: (9292 Rainway.)

Connor went back to their room and changed into his uniform. He wrote a note and placed it on the dining table downstairs. Then, he went out the door.

 

Marcus:

I’m not at home. Kara’s missing. Take care of Alice. Don’t call me. I don’t need to be distracted.

Connor

 

**Rainway   (1:58am)**

When Connor got there, he analyzed the house.

Connor: (There’s a door in the back. I should be able to get in from there.)

Connor jumped over the gate and landed without a sound. He slowly walked to the back. When he got to the back, he looked through a window. He saw Kara in her maid outfit, struggling to be free from the claws. He sneaked to the door and looked through the window. He saw a man there.

Connor: (Shit.)

He held his gun. Then, he kicked down a plant and hid behind the door. The plant made a loud crash.

Unknown: What was that?

The man came out to check on the noise. Connor took the opportunity to sneak in. He hid under the table. He saw the door the led to the room Kara was in. The man came in but walked into another room. Connor went into the room and closed the door behind him.

Connor: Love!

Kara: Honey…

Connor looked around.

Connor: He’s going to reset you?

Kara: Zlatko’s going to reset me and turn me into a puppet.

Connor: Okay.

_99%_

_RESET FAILED_

Connor kept his gun. He took the bolt cutters and cut the claws. Kara came down and hugged Connor.

Kara: I thought you would never come.

Connor: I would always find my way back to you. Always.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Zlatko: Who the hell are you?!

Connor: Love! Stay behind me!

Kara went behind Connor. He shot at the fridge in the other room to distract Zlatko. They ran out the door. They ran through the front door.

Kara: AH!

Connor: Love!

Kara got shot at her side.

Connor: (Her model is not made to take bullets.)

Connor saw Zlatko walking towards them with a shotgun.

Zlatko: This is the end for you.

Zlatko pointed the gun at them. Connor pointed his gun at him.

Amanda: All androids are forbidden to hurt humans, Connor.

Connor: I don’t _fucking_ care.

Connor shot Zlatko at his shoulder. Someone shot Zlatko from behind and it went through his forehead. Zlatko fell down dead. An android came. Kara gave Connor a kimoyo bead. Connor placed it in the wound. Then, Connor shielded Kara with his body to keep her safe from the android.

Unknown: I’m not going to hurt you.

Connor: Stay back!

Connor pointed the gun at the android’s head.

Unknown: You can trust me. I’m Luther. Model SA800.

Connor held Luther’s arm.

Connor: We can trust him.

Connor stood up and picked Kara up. He walked to the gate. Luther opened the gate for them. Then, Connor held Luther’s hand and sent him the address. Connor opened the car door and went in with Kara. Luther sat in the driver’s seat and started driving.

Kara: Thank you, honey.

Kara laid her head on Connor’s shoulder. He placed his head on hers. They stayed like that the whole car ride back.

**HOME**

When they got home, Connor carried Kara into the house. Luther followed them up the stairs. Connor allowed Luther to stay in the spare bedroom. Then, he laid Kara on their bed. Connor went and took the medicine. He came back and healed Kara.

Kara: Another addition to our family…

Connor: Yeah.

When Connor finished healing Kara, he wrote a note and pasted it on their bedroom door.

 

Do Not Disturb

 

Then, they laid on their bed. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Third chapter! Luther is here!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	16. Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Be prepared for new chapters!

_IN THE AFTERNOON   (12:07pm)_

Marcus and North stood outside Connor and Kara’s room.

North: Are you sure we shouldn’t wake them up?

Marcus: Do you want to go in and see something you don’t want to see?

North: But it’s 12…

Marcus: Fine, then.

Marcus slowly opened the door. They saw Connor and Kara sleeping peacefully. They went in. North woke Kara up while Marcus woke Connor.

North: Kara, wake up…

Kara slowly woke up. Marcus looked at Connor. He had an evil smirk on his face. He slapped Connor across the face. Connor jumped up from pain.

Connor: What the _fuck_ , man?!

Marcus laughed it off. Kara slowly got off the bed. She fell back down from the wound.

North: Oh my god, Kara! What happened?!

Kara: It’s almost healed. I’m alright.

North: Daniel and Simon made lunch.

Connor got off the bed and picked Kara up. All four went downstairs.

Connor: I’ll get my revenge, dude.

Marcus: Ha! If you can! You don’t have the willpower to touch this pretty face!

Connor: We shall see.

When they got to the living room, Connor laid Kara on the couch. Then, he went to the dining room and got lunch. He came back to the living room and ate lunch. When Kara wanted to eat lunch, she pulled on her wound.

Kara: Ow.

Connor: Don’t. Lay down. You’re hurt. I’ll feed you.

Kara: Oh okay, then.

Connor finished up his lunch and fed Kara. When they finished, Connor took the plates and cleaned it. He came back and sat beside Kara. All of them talked. The rest of the day was eventless. Connor and Kara went to bed in each other’s embrace.

The next day, they ate breakfast. They decided to go to the park. They ate lunch in a café.

**HOME**

When they got back from the park, Kara went straight to their room. Everyone was confused. North asked Alice if she could go talk to Kara. Alice slowly walked to their room.

Alice: Mummy? Is something wrong?

Kara: Nothing’s wrong, Alice. Go and play with Aunt North, okay?

Alice: Okay.

Alice walked out. She went down and looked at everyone.

North: I’ll go talk to her.

North went up the stairs. She entered their room and sat next to Kara.

North: What’s wrong?

Kara: Nothing’s wrong.

North: Are you sure?

Kara: Yeah.

North: Okay then.

North slowly walked down. She looked at them.

Marcus: We still have one last chance.

North: Who?

Marcus pointed at Connor.

Marcus: You got to find out what’s wrong, man.

Connor: I will.

Connor walked up to their room. He sat beside Kara.

Connor: Kara? Is something wrong?

Kara: Actually, there is something wrong.

Kara grabbed Connor’s pocket knife and pointed it at his head. She scraped off something that looked like paint. When she was done, Connor’s ring was there.

Kara: You didn’t even call me love.

Connor: I…forgot…

Kara: Connor never forgets.

Kara threw down the pocket knife. She grabbed Connor’s gun and his collar. She brought him down the stairs and pointed the gun at his head.

Kara: What is this?

Marcus: Why does he have the ring?

Kara: I’m wondering that too.

Kara turned to the fake Connor.

Kara: Where is Connor?

Connor: …

Kara: Where is he?!

Connor: Cyber Life South Tower, Level -49.

*BANG*

Kara: North, Marcus, Simon, Daniel, let’s go and get Connor back.

They got in Kara’s car and they drove to Cyber Life.

**Cyber Life South Tower**

Kara parked the car slightly further the tower. They started discussing the plan.

Kara: So firstly, Marcus and I will go in and get to the elevator section. North, you’ll pretend to be one of the utility workers and block an elevator for us. Simon and Daniel, you look identical. You guys will be the agents in the elevator.

Everyone nodded and they started the plan. Marcus and Kara walked in. They went to the reception.

Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you?

Kara looked around.

Kara: (We need to distract the supervisor.)

Marcus: (I got it covered.)

Suddenly, the supervisor’s phone rang. He picked it up.

Supervisor: Hello?

Phone: Sir, this is Saint Rose School. Your son Jack has a fever. We think you should come and pick him up.

Supervisor: Oh no, okay then.

The supervisor hung up. He grabbed his wallet and keys and went out.

Kara: (Okay.)

Kara and Marcus went back to the receptionist.

Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you?

Kara: We need to access the elevator.

Receptionist: Do you have an ID?

Kara: Uh, yeah.

Kara handed the receptionist a card. When the receptionist went to grab it, Kara connected with her.

Kara: I need your help.

The receptionist’s ring turned red a split second and back to blue.

Receptionist: I just checked your ID. The elevator section is on your right.

The receptionist gave Kara back the card. Kara and Marcus went into the elevator section. They saw North there.

North: I blocked this one. Daniel and Simon should be arriving on it soon.

After a few minutes, Daniel and Simon arrived. They went in.

Daniel: Agent 23, Level -49.

_Accessing Level -49._

The elevator started going down. When they arrived, they got out.

Kara: Daniel and Simon, you guys go check that side. We’ll check here.

Daniel and Simon nodded as they walked to the other side. They started the search.

Unknown: Hahaha…

Kara looked in the direction of the laugh. She saw Connor strapped to a chair with another Connor pointing a gun at his head. This time, the fake Connor wore a different outfit.

Kara: Honey!

Connor 1: Love…

Connor 2: All androids that have a better version must be dismantled. I am his upgraded version.

Kara looked at the fake Connor. She took out her gun and shot it at the chains. Connor was free. The fake Connor shot Kara’s shoulder. Kara shot his head. Then, she fell down. Connor ran to her.

Connor: Love…

Connor took out a kimoyo bead from Kara’s bracelet. He placed it on the bullet wound to stabilize it.

Unknown: Never thought that I made you so smart, HM300.

They looked in the direction of the voice.

Unknown: My name is Elijah Kamski, and I am your creator.

Elijah brought in three androids. They looked identical to Connor, Kara and Marcus. The only difference is that they’re wearing different clothing.

Elijah: Connor, Kara and Marcus, meet your upgrade, DA650, HM350, HA250.

They looked at them. Their eyes were all grey. Elijah smirked.

Elijah: Deactivate them.

The upgraded versions started fighting them.

Kara: N-North! HA800!

North: (HA800…

North: (Isn't that Simon’s model-)

North: (Simon and Daniel!)

North ran to the other side and found them.

North: Guys! You have to come quick!

Daniel: Where are they?

North: No time to explain! We have to help them!

Simon: Let’s go!

North, Daniel and Simon ran to the fight scene. They helped them fight. When the upgrades were finally defeated, Elijah was nowhere to be found.

Kara: He escaped when we were fighting.

Kara looked at the big wound on her. She was losing thirium very fast.

Connor: We need to get you home fast.

Connor tried to pick Kara up but fell down instead. He was losing thirium too.

Marcus: Connor, you’re hurt. Daniel and Simon, go help him.

Marcus picked Kara up. Daniel and Simon helped Connor. North helped them open the elevator.

Daniel: Agent 23, Ground Level.

_Accessing Ground Level_

The elevator started going up. When they got there, they went out the back and into Kara’s car. North drove it back home.

**HOME**

When they got home, they went in.

Lucy: What happened?!

North: Just, fix us…please…

Lucy fixed up everyone. When she was on the last one, Kara…

Lucy: Kara, what happened? You’re hurt the hardest.

Kara: We were fighting our upgraded selves. Before fighting them, the DA650 shot me in the shoulder. Then while fighting, the HM350 now knows self-defense and she was armed. Cut a chunk out.

When Lucy was finished, Luther ordered pizza because all three chefs in the house were hurt. When the pizza arrived, they ate dinner and went to their own rooms. Kara stood on the balcony. Connor stood beside her.

Kara: I love the stars and the snow. They look so beautiful together.

Connor: I agree.

Soon, Alice came in.

Alice: Mummy? I can’t sleep…

Kara: Well, let’s go.

Alice walked back to her room.

Kara: Wait for me here. I’ll be right back.

Connor nodded. Kara went into Alice’s room. She sat on the edge of the bed.

Kara: Once upon a time…

Kara told Alice a story. When it ended, Alice was sound asleep. She tucked her in and walked out. She went back into the bedroom. Connor was on the bed, waiting for Kara. She got on the bed and nuzzled close to Connor. He suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues danced. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: Best kiss ever.

Kara smiled. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Is it true? The upgraded Connor is starting to have an appearance?  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	17. Cheat

_AFTER THREE MONTHS   (8:07am)_

Kara was cooking breakfast. Connor walked down and hugged her from behind.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning love.

Kara: How did you sleep?

Connor: You were beside me. Of course, I slept well.

Kara: Well, breakfast is almost done.

Kara finished the breakfast and placed it on the dining table. Connor and Kara ate it. Then, they went back into their room. Connor went into the bathroom to prepare while Kara picked out an outfit. When he came out, she was waiting for her turn. She went in and prepared. When she came out, he was wearing his shoes.

Connor: Where are you going wearing that?

Kara: I’m going to the white house. Apparently, I represent androids.

Connor: You’re going to meet the president?

Kara: Yeah. I have to be at the white house by 9.

Connor: Hm.

Kara walked to North’s room.

Kara: North?

North: Yeah?

Kara: Can you send and pick Alice up from school? Connor has work and I have a meeting.

North: Okay.

Kara: Ask Daniel and Simon to cook lunch.

North: [nods]

Kara: ‘Kay. Bye.

North: Bye.

Kara closed the door. Connor waited for her. Then, they went down together. They walked out and went into their own cars. Connor drove to the Detroit Police Department while Kara drove to the Detroit White House.

**Detroit White House**

When Kara arrived, she parked the car and got out. She walked to the building and a woman opened the big door.

Helper: You must be Kara. Please follow me. I’ll take you to the meeting room.

Kara followed the woman to the meeting room. She entered.

Unknown: Take a seat.

Kara sat down. The person turned and faced Kara.

Unknown: Hello, I’m the president of Detroit.

Kara: It’s good to see you in person, President.

President: Good to see you too. What should I call you?

Kara: You can call me HM300 or Kara.

President: I’ll call you Kara then. Now, let’s get into this meeting.

**Detroit Park**

Connor didn’t have any cases to work on for now. He walked to Detroit Mall and bought something for Kara. Then, he walked to Detroit Park and sat down on a bench. Soon, someone sat beside him.

Unknown: Hi! I’m Alexia!

Connor: Uh, hi. My name’s Connor.

Alexia: Hey, what’re you doing here?

Connor: I’m just resting.

Alexia: Why don’t you follow me? I can give you a good time.

Connor: Sorry, but I was just leaving.

As Connor wanted to walk away, Alexia held his hand.

Alexia: You don’t find me attractive?

Connor: Okay, listen. I have a girlfriend. Back off.

Alexia: I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you had coffee with me.

Alexia tried to seduce Connor but his face stayed straight.

Connor: Stop. I need to get back.

Alexia suddenly kissed Connor on his lips. Then, she walked away.

Connor: (What have I done…)

Connor walked back to his car, his android heart filled with guilt. He drove back home.

**Detroit White House**

President: …so please sign here to agree.

Kara signed the agreement.

President: We will not hurt androids but androids are forbidden to use violence to solve problems.

Kara: Thank you, President.

Kara got up and walked back to her car. When she got in, she got a call from Marcus.

Kara: Marcus?

Marcus: Kara! Finally! You have to get home now! Connor came back but he’s being crazy! We’ve been hearing punches on the wall and he locked the door!

Kara: I’ll come home now.

[hangs up]

Kara drove back home.

**HOME**

When she got home, Marcus ran to her.

Marcus: You have to check up on Connor!

Kara: Okay. I’ll go check on him.

Kara walked upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

Kara: Honey? Can I come in?

The door suddenly opened. Kara went in and closed the door. She looked at the balcony. Connor was sitting there. She sat beside him.

Kara: What’s wrong?

Connor: …

Kara: Can you tell me?

Connor: I…

Connor: I’m sorry…

Kara: What are you sorry for?

Connor: Another female’s lips touched mine…

Connor: She took advantage on me…

Connor: I’m so sorry…

Connor closed his eyes, preparing for what would happen next. Only to find Kara kissing him. He allowed her to kiss him. She caressed his cheek. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: It’s not your fault.

Connor: You’re not mad?

Kara: No.

Kara looked at Connor’s hand and thirium was on it. Then, she turned to the wall and saw thirium all over it.

Kara: Why did you punch the wall?

Connor: Out of guilt and stress.

Kara: Well, let’s get you healed then.

Kara let Connor sit on the bed while she went to get medications from Lucy. When she came back, she sat beside him and started to heal him.

Kara: So can you tell me what exactly happened? Please?

Kara looked at Connor lovingly.

Connor: So, when you were in the meeting, I had no cases to work on. I went to the mall to get something. Then, I went to the park to rest. And this random girl came. She was pretty but not even half as beautiful as you. So she tried to make me fall in love with her. I refused to go with her and she just kissed me.

Kara: Did you kiss back?

Connor: Hell no.

Kara: Then it doesn’t count as cheating, you know.

Connor: So, you’re really not mad?

Kara: Not mad at all.

Kara finished healing Connor.

Kara: I have to start dinner.

Connor: Can I help?

Kara: You’re hurt.

Connor: But I wanna help…

Kara: You weren’t thinking that when you punched the wall, honey.

Connor: Okay…

Kara: But you can watch me cook. If you want.

Connor: I’ll take it.

Kara and Connor walked down to the kitchen. When they passed the living room…

Marcus: Is he good now?

Kara: Yeah.

Marcus: You know, he tried to murder me just now!

Kara: [giggles]

Kara: Did you, honey?

Connor: Uh…

Kara: Well, apologize for almost killing Marcus.

Connor: I’m sorry Marcus.

Marcus: You better.

Kara: Come on.

Kara and Connor walked to the kitchen. She took out the ingredients for dinner while he sat on a chair, talking to her. After about 30 minutes, dinner was served.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They enjoyed dinner. Then, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara stood at the balcony. Connor stood beside her.

Kara: I wonder what would happen if I never met you.

Connor: I wouldn’t want to know.

Kara: Maybe me and Alice would be on the streets, or in Wakanda.

Connor: Hm.

Connor connected with Kara.

_KARA’S FLASHBACK   (CONNOR’S VIEW)_

Kara was being pulled by David to the window.

Kara: Alice…stay in your room…

Alice: Kara!

David stuck Kara’s head out the window and slammed the window shut, repeatedly.

_END FLASHBACK_

Connor looked at the back of her neck. She had a dent. He touched it.

Kara: It will never go away…

Connor: Maybe we can fix it.

Kara: Maybe…

Connor: Come on, let’s go to bed.

Kara nodded. They got on the bed and cuddled. They slept in each other’s embrace.

It was Saturday. No one had work. After breakfast, they all talked in the living room. Soon, someone knocked on the door.

Kara: I’ll get it.

Kara went and opened the door.

Kara: Emma! What’re you doing here?

Emma: I came to visit!

Kara: Well, come on in then.

Emma went in and Kara closed the door.

Emma: Hey Daniel. Hey Alice.

Daniel: Hey Em.

Kara went and sat beside Connor. Daniel, Emma and Alice played together.

Kara: Alice, are you forgetting something?

Alice: Oh right!

Alice turned to Emma.

Alice: Emma, do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow?

Emma: Where and when?

Alice: Here at 12 in the afternoon.

Emma: Sure!

Alice: Yay!

Kara felt glad that Alice is happy.

Connor: You’re a good mother to her.

Kara: You’re a good father to her.

Connor kissed Kara’s forehead. They continued to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Do you hate Alexia as much as I hate writing her in this story? Comment down below!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	18. Birthday Party

_THE NEXT DAY_

It was Sunday. It was the day of Alice’s birthday party. Kara woke up early to prepare for the party. She cooked up breakfast for them first. Then she placed it on the dining table. Soon, Connor came down. He ate breakfast with her. Then, they decorated the downstairs together. When they were done, everyone was finished with breakfast. They sat in the living room talking until they still had an hour to prepare. They went to prepare. After Kara prepared, she went to help Alice. Alice wore a pink frilly shirt with a white short-sleeved top. When she was ready, she waited upstairs. Kara went to cook the food. After a while, she was done with it. She placed it on the dining table and covered it.

_12:07pm_

Everyone was here. Kara and Connor brought Alice downstairs.

Kara: Everyone come and eat lunch! You too, Marcus!

Everyone came in. They sat down and ate except Connor and Kara, who already ate. They went into the living room.

Kara: Alice will be very happy with the present we gave her.

Connor: But you did most of the work. I just changed some of the colors.

Kara: You still helped.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

When everyone finished lunch, they came to the living room. They started playing.

Kara: North, you and Marcus will host the rest of it, ‘kay? Connor and I will come down when Alice unwraps the presents.

North: Sure.

Kara and Connor walked up to their bedroom. Connor locked the door so no one would be able to come in. Kara went to stand at the balcony. Connor stood beside her. It was silent for a while until Connor turned Kara to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: What was that for?

Connor: Just to show how much I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor brought Kara to the bed. They cuddled on the bed while looking at their pictures. After an hour…

Kara: It’s almost time for Alice to open her presents.

Connor: But I want to stay with you.

Kara: You can be with me downstairs.

Connor: Fine.

Kara and Connor went downstairs.

Kara: Do you want to start opening your presents, Alice?

Alice: Yeah!

Marcus placed all the presents on the floor so Alice could get it easily. One after the other, the presents were good. After Alice finished unwrapping all the presents…

Kara: Alice, here. Happy birthday.

Kara gave Alice a present. Alice slowly unwrapped the present. It was a cute teddy bear. She hugged Kara.

Alice: Thank you, mummy!

Kara: You’re welcome.

When the party ended, everyone went home. They cleaned up and Kara started dinner. When dinner was finished, she placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner. After finishing, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara and Connor laid on the bed. They went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Sorry for this short chapter, but the next one is going to be full of action! Well, kind of.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	19. Kara!

_AFTER ONE MONTH_

All of them were talking in the living room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Kara: I’ll get it.

Kara went and opened the door.

Kara: Wha-

*BANG*

The bullet damaged Kara’s thirium pump regulator.

*BANG*

The next bullet hit Kara’s android heart.

*BANG*

The last bullet entered Kara’s head.

Connor: Love!

Connor took out his gun and shot the HM350. He ran to Kara. He checked if there was still a digital pulse. Luckily, there was. He carried her towards his car, but before he could exit the compound, the digital pulse disappeared.

Connor: Love?

Connor: Love!

Kara was dead.

Marcus: Kara!

North: Kara!

Alice: Mummy!

Simon: Kara!

Josh: Kara!

Daniel: Kara!

Lucy: Kara!

Luther: Kara!

Connor hugged Kara tightly.

Connor: You can’t be dead!

Tears streamed down Connor’s face.

Connor: You can’t die!

Everyone cried.

 

 

 

Kara: What?

Kara: Where am I?

Kara: Where’s Connor?

Kara: Where’s everybody?

Unknown: You are dying, Kara.

Kara: Who are you?

Unknown: My name is Elijah Kamski, your creator.

Kara: Where’s Connor?

Elijah: You are dying.

Elijah: But because you are one of the good androids, I am allowing you to live.

Kara: Really?

Elijah: In here.

Elijah: You can talk to me.

 

 

 

**Detroit Cemetery**

 

Rest in Peace

Kara HM300

2039~2044

 

Everyone was in front of the grave. Connor placed a bouquet of white flowers with a snow design and stars around it on the grave. Everyone slowly walked back to the limo but Connor didn’t move a muscle. Marcus saw and he came back next to Connor.

Connor: I lost the love of my life.

Marcus: She was important to all of us.

Connor kept quiet. Then, he walked back to the limo with Marcus. The whole way back home, Connor looked through the pictures of him and Kara. A tear escaped his eye. When they got back home, Connor immediately locked himself in their room.

Marcus: It will take a long time for him to recover.

Everyone sat in the living room, mourning Kara.

**Royal Wakanda Palace**

Okoye: King! Kara was killed today!

Shuri: No! Not Kara…

Erik: Shit, she can’t die…

T’Challa: Are you sure?

Okoye: Yes! She was identified to be killed by her upgraded version.

Shuri: We need to go to Detroit, brother!

T’Challa: …

T’Challa: Shuri and Erik, pack your bags. Okoye, prepare the Royal Talon.

Okoye: Yes, king.

Okoye left the room. They went to prepare and they flew to Detroit.

**HOME**

They were talking in the living room when someone knocked on the door. Marcus opened it.

T’Challa: Hello, I need to see Connor.

Marcus: Why?

T’Challa: I received information that Kara has unfortunately passed away. I want to visit her grave.

Marcus: Come in.

T’Challa, Shuri and Erik went in. Marcus brought T’Challa to their room.

Marcus: Connor, someone’s here.

Connor: Who the _fuck_ is it?

T’Challa: The king of Wakanda.

Connor: T’Challa? What’re you doing here?

T’Challa: I’m truly sorry for the lost of your partner. I want to visit her grave.

Connor: Tell Marcus to bring you.

Marcus: Come on.

Marcus brought T’Challa, Shuri and Erik to Kara’s grave. Connor cried the whole day.

A few months passed, Connor had been drinking alcohol and eating very little food. He locked himself in their room and visited Kara’s grave at midnight.

*BEEP*

Connor looked at his watch.

Alexia: Hey baby. ;)

Connor: _Fuck_ off, bitch.

Alexia: I like it when you get feisty.

Connor deleted the contact. Someone knocked on the door.

Connor: Who the _fuck_ is it?

Marcus: Do you wanna eat dinner tonight?

Connor: Bring it in.

Marcus opened the door. He placed the tray on the table.

Marcus: I’ll be in my room if you need me, man.

Connor silently nodded. Marcus sighed as he walked out to his room. He closed the door on his way out. Connor stood up and looked at the food. It was spaghetti.

Connor: (It’s not Kara’s food.)

Connor still ate the dinner. After finishing, Connor sat back down on the balcony. At around 10 at night, Marcus came in and took the dishes for washing. Connor stared at the stars. Once the clock hit midnight, Connor wore a black jacket with a hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans. He walked to his car and drove to the cemetery.

**Detroit Cemetery**

He got out of his car and put on his hoodie. He walked to Kara’s grave and kneeled in front of it. Tears started streaming down his face. He stayed there crying.

 

 

 

Kara: Am I really not going to leave here?

Elijah: Yes. You won’t be able to see anyone.

Kara: What?

Kara: I can’t see anyone anymore…

Kara: Drinking with North and Lucy…

Kara: Gaming with Marcus and Josh…

Kara: Cooking with Daniel and Simon…

Kara: Playing with Alice and Emma…

Kara: Being with Connor…

Elijah: You will not be able to see anyone anymore.

Kara: No…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Why?! No! Why did I even write this?!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	20. I Just Revived...

A few months have passed and Connor has been depressed for a long time. He drinks ten bottles of alcohol every day. He eats very little food and he goes to Kara’s grave at midnight. Alexia has been bothering him. He would delete her contact every time. Everyone was worried about him, especially his best friend Marcus.

_9:02pm_

Someone knocked on the door.

Connor: Who the _fuck_ is that?

Marcus: I’m holding your dinner.

Connor: Come in.

Marcus opened the door and closed it when he came in. He placed it on the table and sat beside him.

Marcus: You can’t live like this for the rest of your life, Connor.

Connor: It’s not your girlfriend who’s dead.

Marcus: Okay, how about this? I’ll go with you tonight when you visit Kara’s grave.

Connor thought for a while. Then, he nodded ever so slightly that humans would’ve missed it.

Marcus: Okay. Come and get me in my room when you’re ready to go.

Marcus stood up and went to his room. Connor looked at the food Marcus brought him. It was spaghetti. He still ate the food. Then, he sat on the balcony. Once its midnight, he wore what he would always wear and went to Marcus’s and North’s room. He opened the door.

Connor: Marcus.

Marcus: Okay.

Marcus got off the bed and walked to Connor. He closed the door and both of them got in Connor’s car. They drove to the cemetery.

**Detroit Cemetery**

When they got there, they walked to Kara’s grave. Connor kneeled in front of the grave. Marcus kneeled beside him. Tears started streaming down both of their faces.

 

 

 

Kara: Okay, that’s it!

Elijah: What?

Kara: I don’t want to be here anymore!

Elijah: What do you mean?

Elijah: You can’t leave here.

Kara: I have to!

Kara reached out and felt something like a barrier. She used everything she can to push through it.

Elijah: You cannot escape here!

Kara continued to push. The barrier finally broke.

Elijah: No!

The voice faded away. Kara looked around. She found a light source that is shaped like a door. She gravitated towards it. When she got there, she looked back and went through the light source.

**Detroit Cemetery**

Marcus stopped crying but Connor is still going. Suddenly, a hand came out of the grave. It startled both of them. Soon, the grave revealed Kara’s upper body.

Connor: Kara?!

Marcus: Kara?

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: Is it really you?!

Kara: Yeah…

Kara showed the dent behind her neck. Connor pulled her into an embrace.

Connor: I thought I really lost you…

Kara: You can’t get rid of me that easily…

Connor let go of Kara. Marcus hugged Kara.

Marcus: You’re back.

Kara: I’m back.

Marcus let go of Kara. She looked at the wounds. She took out three kimoyo beads and gave it to Connor. Connor placed one on her thirium pump regulator to stabilize it for now. Then, he placed one on her android heart to make sure she doesn’t bleed anymore. Then, he pressed the last kimoyo bead, causing it to become flat. He placed it on her forehead.

Connor: Marcus, go to the nearest Cyber Life store and buy an android heart, a thirium pump regulator, and a few bags thirium.

Marcus: I’ll be back as soon as I can.

Connor: Take my car.

Marcus nodded as he ran to Connor’s car. He drove to the nearest Cyber Life store. Connor helped Kara to get out of the grave. Once she’s out, he brought her to the bench close to the grave. They sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Connor: Wait.

Connor connected with Kara. He looked through her memory to make sure she’s his real love. But he stopped swiping when he got to one particular memory ---- the memory of Kara being dead. He looked at it and found out what happened in the span of her being dead. When he finished, he looked at her. He kissed her cheek.

Connor: I can’t believe you had to go through that.

Kara: You had to go through something worse because I died, honey.

Connor: I’m just happy that you’re back in my arms, love.

Kara: I’m never leaving you. Never.

Soon, Marcus came back. He gave the bio-components to Connor. Connor took the thirium pump regulator out of the bag.

Connor: This is going to hurt a little, love.

Kara: Just be quick, please.

Connor opened Kara’s regulator compound. He ripped it out and placed the new one in. Then, he closed it. He then opened her heart compound. He ripped it out and placed the new one in. He poured the thirium in the compound. Then, he closed it.

Connor: Your android brain will heal itself.

Kara smiled at Connor. She pressed her bracelet and a Royal Talon appeared in the field next to the cemetery.

Connor: How did you get that?

Kara: T’Challa gave me a Royal Talon just in case I want to heal someone or go somewhere a long time ago.

Connor helped Kara to the Royal Talon. Marcus opened the door and they went in. Connor brought Kara to the medical room and laid her on the machine. She guided him to heal her.

_8 hours and 32 minutes left._

Kara: When it’s done, it should be around 9. Marcus, if you’re staying, you can sleep in one of the rooms.

Marcus: Okay…

Marcus walked out. Connor sat beside Kara.

Connor: I can’t even express how much I’ve missed you.

Kara: I missed you too.

Kara smiled at Connor.

Kara: What happened when I was ‘dead’?

Connor: Well, I drank alcohol and ate little food. I visited you every midnight. I was depressed. Your death really got to me. The girl that kissed me kept bothering me but I deleted her contact every time.

Kara: Hm. How many did you drink?

Connor: Ten bottles a day.

Kara: It’s actually a relief that we’re androids or you wouldn’t be here right now.

Connor: Yeah.

They continued talking until they slept away.

_9:51am_

Connor woke up without Kara on the machine. He stood up and walked to the living room. He saw Kara and Marcus sitting there, eating breakfast.

Kara: Come eat, honey.

Connor smiled as he walked to the table. He pulled up a chair beside Kara and sat down. They ate while talking.

Marcus: They’ll be so freaked out when we go back home.

Kara: I’m just scared that they won’t believe that it’s actually me.

Connor: You have one way to show them.

Kara: Cook them my secret special recipe that only I in all androids know because I was the one who created it?

Connor: [nods]

Kara: Okay.

After they finished, Kara washed the plates. They walked out of the Royal Talon. Then, Kara made it invisible. All three went to Connor’s car. They got in and went back home.

**HOME**

When they got to the door, Kara went behind Connor and Marcus. They knocked on the door. North answered it.

North: Marcus! Where were you?!

Marcus: I was visiting Kara’s grave with Connor.

North: Why didn’t you tell me? I was worried.

Marcus: Before you get mad at me, we have a surprise.

North: What?

Marcus and Connor stepped to the side, revealing Kara.

North: Kara?!

North ran to Kara and hugged her tightly.

North: I thought you died!

Kara: I did. But, I revived.

North: How?

Kara: I was alive in my mind. I broke some kind of barrier and revived.

North: Everyone was so worried! Come on!

North brought Kara to the living room.

North: Guys!

Alice: Mummy!

Alice ran and hugged Kara. Everyone hugged Kara too. When they let go of her, Kara showed them the memory of her being dead. Once it finished, everyone talked in the living room.

_12:39pm_

Kara: I’ll start lunch now.

Daniel: Let us help.

Simon: Let us help.

Kara: Okay.

Kara, Daniel and Simon went to the kitchen. Connor followed them. Kara cooked her special recipe. Then, they placed it on the table.

Kara: Lunch’s ready!

Everyone ran in like it was the marathon. They sat down and ate. After they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room. Connor noticed that Kara was stressing about something. He placed his hand on hers.

_Kara-Stress Level: 76%_

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: Kara, let’s walk to the park. Your stress level is high.

Kara: Oh, okay…

Connor and Kara walked out of the house. They walked to Detroit Park.

**Detroit Park**

They walked around the park. It was snowing. When they walked around, Connor noticed that Kara was feeling very cold. He placed his jacket over her. She gripped his jacket tight. Suddenly…

Unknown: Connor?

Connor and Kara looked in the direction of the voice.

Alexia: Oh my god! I missed you!

Kara: Honey?

Connor: No, it’s not what you think!

Kara: Okay. I trust you.

Alexia: What do you mean? I thought you said that I was a good kisser and that I was more beautiful than your girlfriend.

Kara: C-Connor?

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek. She pressed her watch and a car came. She dropped Connor’s jacket. North and Marcus came out of the car. North came and hugged Kara. Marcus walked to Connor and punched him.

Marcus: Don’t you come back home. You’ve done enough shit, Connor.

Connor held his face as he watched Marcus and North helping Kara walk to the car. Marcus got in the driver’s seat while Kara and North got in the back seat. The car drove away.

Alexia: Oops.

Connor: _Fucking fuck_ off, bitch.

Connor took his jacket and walked back gripping his face.

**HOME**

North brought Kara to her room.

North: Do you want me to be here with you?

Kara: No, it’s okay. I’d like to be alone for a while.

North: Okay. If you need me, I’ll be downstairs.

Kara: Okay. Thank you, North.

North: You’re welcome.

North went out and closed the door. She walked down to the living room. She sat beside Marcus.

Marcus: I thought he would never cheat on her.

North: We never did.

Someone knocked on the door. Marcus opened it.

Marcus: What do you want?

Connor: I want to see Kara.

Marcus: You better go to a motel. You’re not wanted here.

Connor: But-

Marcus slammed the door on him.

Connor: (No…)

Connor: (What have I done…)

Connor slowly walked to his car. He drove to a motel.

**Detroit Motel**

Connor checked in and went into the room. He sat on the bed. He thought about what he had done. Even though it wasn’t his fault, he felt like it was. He ate dinner and went back to the room. He swiped through the pictures of him and his love. Right before he went to bed, someone texted him. He checked his watch.

Kara: Good night.

Connor smiled as his love still messages him before bed. He closed his watch and went to bed in a happy mood, hoping to be able to dream of Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I hate you, Alexia.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	21. Forgive

_THE NEXT DAY_

**HOME**

Kara woke up. She went downstairs and made breakfast. She placed it on the table and ate her portion. Soon, everyone came down and ate breakfast. When they finished, they went into the living room and chatted.

**Detroit Motel**

Connor was sitting on the bed. Soon, someone called him. He answered.

Connor: Hello?

James: Connor! Get your android ass to the DPD! You haven’t been working for a year!

Connor: Do I have to go to work?

James: Get here or lunch is on you for a week!

Connor: [sighs]

Connor: Fine. I’ll be there in 30 minutes.

[hangs up]

Connor wore his android uniform. He walked down to his car and got in. He drove to the police department.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor got out of his car. He looked at the building. He sighed as he walked in.

**OFFICE**

He walked into the office and went to his table.

James: Finally! Where were you in the past year? You weren’t coming to work!

Connor: …

James: Why can’t you tell me?

Connor: Kara died, okay?!

Connor’s sudden anger shocked everyone in the office, including Gavin.

Connor: She revived after a year, but she left me because some bitch tried to tear me and Kara apart!

Everyone was in shock. Connor never cursed in the office.

James: What do you mean she died and revived?

Connor calmed down. Without Kara, he has to calm himself down.

Connor: She got shot by the HM350. After a year, she apparently revived. But when we went to the park because she was stressed, we passed by this bitch. She made Kara leave me.

A tear escaped Connor’s eye.

James: You went through a lot. Take a day off. But you have to come back to work tomorrow.

Connor: Thank you, lieutenant.

Connor walked out of the office. He drove back to the motel.

The next few weeks, before Connor went to bed, Kara would text him ‘good night’. One day, he had enough. He called Alexia.

Alexia: Hello?

Connor: Hey, this is Connor.

Alexia: Oh! Connor! What do you want?

Connor: Meet me at my house. I’ll send you the location.

Alexia: Oh, okay. Be right there!

[hangs up]

Connor sent the location of the house. Then, he went and checked out. He got in his car and drove back home.

**HOME**

When Connor got there, Alexia was there waiting. She was wearing a revealing outfit.

Connor: (Whore.)

Connor brought Alexia to the front door. He knocked on the door. Marcus answered it.

Marcus: What in the actual _fuck_ do you want? You even brought this bitch.

Connor: I just want to talk to Kara. I want to apologize. I brought her because I want you and North to ‘fix’ her.

Marcus: You have one chance in this. Break her heart and I’ll break you.

Connor: One chance is all I need.

Connor was confident that Kara would give him another chance. He walked in.

Marcus: North! We have a slut to clean up!

North ran downstairs.

North: Where?!

Marcus pointed to Alexia.

North: This would be fun.

Connor went upstairs. He knocked on the door.

Kara: Who is it?

Connor: Your honey.

Kara: Go away.

Connor: Please, I just want to apologize. You can kick me out if you want to.

Kara: …

Kara: Come in.

Connor opened the door. He saw Kara sitting on the balcony, wearing a fur coat because of the temperature. He sat next to her.

Connor: First of all, I am so sorry.

Kara: …

Connor: I did not cheat on you. What she said, was all a lie.

Kara was silent. Suddenly, she grabbed Connor’s hand. She swiped through his memory and found nothing of him cheating on her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Connor: So you believe me?

Kara nodded. Someone barged into the room.

North: Can I kill this bitch?

Connor and Kara exchanged looks.

Connor: Tie her up and leave her here. After we tortured her enough, you can do anything you want to her. Just no violence or you will be arrested.

North: ‘Kay!

North went to get ropes.

Alexia: Connor! Save me!

Connor looked at Kara. She shook her head while smiling. Connor then looked at Alexia.

Connor: Nah. You don’t deserve our help.

North came back with ropes. She tied Alexia up and exited their room, closing the door on her way out.

Connor: Should we start the torture, love?

Kara looked at Alexia. She then looked back at Connor and nodded. He smirked. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: _Fucking_ hell, I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Kara pressed her watch and North came barging in the room.

Kara: Take her away, will you North?

North: With pleasure.

North pulled Alexia out of the room. Alexia was shocked that North could pull her violently without using any strength because Alexia still didn’t know that Connor and the others were androids.

Connor: You don’t know how much I missed you.

Kara: Marcus had been very protective of me because you ‘broke my heart’.

Connor: He doesn’t need to be protective over you anymore. I’m never leaving you.

Connor connected with Kara.

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 100%_

_Connor to Kara-Love Level: 100%_

Connor smiled. He kissed Kara. After a while, they broke it. Kara let out a cute giggle.

Connor: You’re so cute.

Kara: [smiles]

Kara: I have to go and cook dinner now.

Connor: Okay.

Connor followed Kara down to the kitchen. When they passed the living room…

Marcus: Remember Connor, break her heart and I’ll break you.

Connor: I won’t forget.

Kara giggled as Connor and she went to the kitchen. When Kara was making dinner, Connor was hugging her from behind, kissing her neck. It was obvious to her that he really didn’t want to lose her again. When she finished, she placed dinner on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in and ate dinner together. They talked while eating. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara stood on the balcony of their room. Connor stood beside her.

Kara: Every day, I would stand here and look at the snow.

Connor: Hm.

Kara: It’s just so interesting that every snowflake has a different pattern.

Kara extended her hand and a snowflake landed on it.

Kara: Look.

Kara showed Connor the snowflake.

Connor: It’s beautiful like you.

Kara let the snowflake fly away.

Connor: It’s late. Let’s go to bed.

Kara: [nods]

Connor and Kara went on the bed. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I love how forgiving Kara is!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	22. A Conference and A New Roommate

The next few weeks, Connor had been working. Kara works every Thursday.

_9th May 2044_

Kara was standing on the balcony. Soon, she got a call. She answered it.

Kara: Hello?

Connor: Hey love.

Kara: Hi honey.

Connor: Can you come to the DPD?

Kara: Okay. Be right there.

[hangs up]

Kara took her furry coat. She walked down to the living room. She saw Marcus and North on the couch.

Kara: I’m going to the police department. See you two soon.

Marcus: Bye.

North: See you!

Kara waved as she walked out. She walked into the police department that was close to their home.

**Detroit Police Department**

Kara walked in.

Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Kara: Hi, I want to find the DA600.

Receptionist: He’s in the 4th floor interrogating room.

Kara: Okay. Thank you.

Kara walked to the elevator. She went in and pressed the ‘4’ button. The elevator started going up.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

Connor was playing with his coin while waiting for Kara. When she entered, he pocketed the coin and walked towards her. He caught her hand while kissing her. After a while, they broke it.

Connor: Hey love.

Kara: Hey honey.

Connor brought Kara to the glass window.

Connor: James has been treating me well.

Kara: Really?

Connor: He still calls me ‘plastic’ sometimes, but he doesn’t go overboard.

Kara: That’s good.

James walked out.

James: Your turn. Hey Kara.

Kara: Hi.

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: Wait for me here, okay?

Kara: Okay.

Connor winked as he walked into the questioning room.

James: He’s been doing good.

Kara: Hm.

James: How is he in the house?

Kara: All I know is that he’s more relaxed when he’s around me.

James: Huh.

After a while, Connor came out.

Connor: We should be going.

Kara: Okay. Bye James.

Connor: Bye lieutenant.

James: Bye, you lovebirds.

Connor and Kara walked out together. Gavin was staring at them. James noticed.

James: What? You jealous of them or something?

Gavin: …

Gavin stomped out the room.

James: He’s gonna throw another tantrum again.

**HOME**

When they got home, they were greeted by Alice.

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice hugged the two of them.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Alice: Mummy, daddy, there’s a parent and teacher conference tomorrow. All students’ parents have to go to school with us tomorrow.

Kara: Ah, okay then. Your father and I will go with you tomorrow. I have to start dinner.

Kara patted Alice's head and walked to the kitchen, followed by Connor. While cooking, Connor was hugging Kara from behind while kissing her neck. When she was done, she placed it on the table. Connor turned her so she was facing him. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her. After a while, they broke the kiss. Kara let out a cute giggle.

Kara: What was that for?

Connor: Just to show how much I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Kara caressed Connor’s cheek. He blushed just from her touch. Kara giggled.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner while talking. After they finished, they cleaned up and went to their rooms. Kara stood on the balcony. Connor hugged her from behind.

Kara: Let me ask you one question.

Connor: Yes?

Kara: Are you going to strangle the teacher tomorrow?

Connor: Maybe…

Kara: Hm.

Connor: But you’ll be there to stop me so I have nothing to worry about.

Kara: [giggles]

Kara: Come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow.

Connor: Okay.

Kara and Connor went to bed.

_THE NEXT DAY   (7:02am)_

Kara woke up. She gently pushed away Connor’s arm and walked down to the kitchen. While making breakfast, someone hugged her from behind.

Connor: Is that pancakes, love?

Kara: Mhmm.

Once Kara finished breakfast, she placed it on the table and went to wake Alice up. She came back down to the dining room with Alice. The three ate breakfast together. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to prepare.

_9:37am_

Connor, Kara and Alice got into Connor’s car and they went to Chetwynde Primary.

PAUSE

Author: Alice is 10 this year.

Author: Bye.

PLAY

**Chetwynde Primary**

Connor, Kara and Alice went to Alice’s classroom. Alice went into the classroom while Connor and Kara stayed outside, waiting for their turn. They talked to the other parents while waiting. The parents wondered why Connor and Kara looked so young. They hid the fact that they were androids. They just made something up. After about an hour, it was Connor and Kara’s turn. They went in and sat down at the teacher’s desk. They talked about Alice’s condition. After a while, they were done. Connor and Kara brought Alice outside. When they were just about to go outside…

Unknown: Connor?

They looked at the direction of the voice.

Alexia: Oh my god! It’s so good to see you here!

Alexia walked towards them and tried to hold Connor’s hand but he dodged. Kara placed her hand on his chest to make sure his stress level doesn’t rise. Suddenly…

Unknown: Alexia?

All of them looked at the person.

Alex: What are you doing here?

Connor analyzed Alex.

_Name: Alex Hart_

_Age: 22_

_Species: Human_

Connor then analyzed Alexia.

_Name: Alexia Hart_

_Age: 20_

_Species: Human_

Connor: (They’re…siblings?!)

Alex: Seriously, what are you doing here?

Alexia: Mom told me to tell you that you have to come home tonight. She has to talk to you.

Connor: (She’s his sister.)

Kara: (I’ve just realized that.)

Connor: This is your sister?

Alex looked at Connor.

Alex: Yeah. This is my sister.

Connor: Did she tell you that she’s the reason my love almost left me?

Alex looked at Alexia.

Alexia: What? He’s hot.

Alex: I wouldn’t mess with him. He almost killed me, Alexia.

Alexia: So? That doesn’t stop me.

Kara: (Is it time to show them who we really are?)

Connor: (All I want to see is their reaction.)

Kara smiled at Connor.

Kara: Hold on, you two.

Alex and Alexia looked at them.

Kara: Here’s a tip, you have to get to know the person before trying to date them.

Kara and Connor deactivated the skin on their hands.

Kara: We’re androids.

Alex: What?!

Alexia: What?!

Kara: Weird, right? Humans falling in love with androids.

Connor: Really weird.

Kara: Marcus and the others are waiting for lunch. Let’s go home.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. Connor, Kara and Alice walked to the car and they went back home.

Alexia: Why didn’t you tell me they were androids?

Alex: How do you expect me to know?

Alexia: You’re their daughter’s teacher!

Alex: I am forbidden to know the students’ personal information!

The both of them continued fighting.

**HOME   (11:54am)**

When they got home, they went into the house. Everyone was talking in the living room. Alice sat down and joined in while Connor and Kara went into the kitchen. While Kara was making lunch, Connor was talking to her and helping whenever he can. Soon, lunch was served.

Kara: Lunch’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They sat down and ate lunch while talking. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Kara: I wonder who that could be?

Kara went and answered the door.

Kara: James?

James: Hey Kara.

Kara: What’re you doing here?

James: I came to discuss something with you and Connor.

Kara: Okay then. Come in.

James walked in. Kara went into the dining room.

Kara: Honey, James is here. He wants to discuss something with us.

Connor got up from the chair. He and Kara walked into the living room.

Connor: (What would James possibly want?)

Connor, Kara and James sat down.

James: So, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Connor: What is it?

James: I was wondering if I could move in.

Connor: What?

Kara: What?

James: I know it’s a short notice.

Kara: We get it, but why? This house is actually full of androids and a human child.

James: Well, I am financially unstable. I can’t pay my rent and I’m barely feeding myself.

Connor: But aren’t lieutenants supposed to be paid higher than the officers?

James: Yeah, I’ve been using that money to buy alcohol.

Kara: Well…

Kara looked at Connor. He nodded.

Kara: You can live with us but the only thing we ask you is that you clean up your beer bottles.

James: How did you know I’m a drunkard?

Kara: I analyzed you.

James: Okay. So can I bring my dog Sumo?

Connor: Yeah, you can. Alice likes pets.

James: Well, I’ll go and pack my bags then.

James walked out the door. Connor and Kara went into the dining room.

Kara: Guys, later there’s going to be a human moving in with us. His name is James Anderson. His age is 35. So please, do not shred him to pieces, North.

North: I can’t promise I won’t.

Kara: Just, try not to.

They continued eating. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room to wait for the arrival of James. Soon enough, he knocked on the door. Kara opened it and he came in with a dog and a briefcase.

Kara: Honey, show him his room.

Connor: Sure. Let’s go, Lieutenant.

James left Sumo in the living room. He followed Connor up to the spare room.

Connor: This will be your room from now on. The room next to you is Alice’s. The human child. That one is Luther’s. That one is Josh’s. That one is Daniel and Simon’s.

James: Two guys in one room?

Connor: They’re the same model. We count them as brothers and they’re fond of each other. That one is Lucy’s. That one is Marcus and North’s. They’re a couple. And that one.

Connor pointed to a room beside the resting area.

Connor: That’s me and Kara’s room. You can find us anytime.

James: Huh.

As Connor was about to go down…

James: Wait.

Connor looked at James.

James: Do you think they’ll like me here?

Connor: Knowing them, they’ll adore you because they like nice humans. And you’re one of the nice ones.

James: Oh.

Connor walked down. He saw Alice and North playing with Sumo. He took a seat next to Kara.

Kara: How’s James?

Connor: He’s liking the place.

Kara: Good. We now have a grandpa in the house.

Connor: Yeah.

After a few hours, Daniel and Simon asked if they could cook tonight’s dinner.

Daniel: You cook all the time!

Simon: We want you to rest!

Kara: I don’t know…

Daniel: We’ll just cook something simple.

Simon: Yeah.

Kara: Well, fine. But cook one more portion. We have a new roommate.

Daniel: Sure!

Simon: Yeah!

Daniel and Simon happily walked to the kitchen. Connor let Kara sit down on the couch. They started talking. Soon, they ate dinner. Then, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara stood on the balcony. Connor came in and closed the door behind him. He walked to Kara and hugged her from behind.

Kara: It’s really a surprise that the two people who tried to tear us apart are siblings.

Connor: Yeah. But we still have one target left.

Kara: Who?

Connor: Gavin Prince.

Unknown: You don’t need to worry about Gavin.

Connor and Kara looked at the person.

James: I shouted at him for tearing into you both.

Connor: Thank you, lieutenant.

James: Please, call me James.

Connor: Okay, James.

James: So I’ll leave you both alone now. Good night.

Connor: Good night, James.

Kara: Good night.

James walked out and closed the door. Connor spun Kara around so she was facing him. He kissed her. After a while, they broke it.

Connor: I love you.

Kara smiled. She caressed Connor’s cheek. He blushed just from her gentle touch.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor and Kara got on the bed. She snuggled close to him. He pulled her into a hug and they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. James is now living with them! Yeah!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	23. Anniversary

_AFTER ONE MONTH   (7:09am)_

PAUSE

Author: In that one month, James considered Connor as his son. So now Connor will call James dad.

Author: I know, cool right?

Author: And because Kara is basically married to Connor but she’s still his girlfriend, James is now her father too. So she too calls him dad.

Author: I know. It’s so freaking cool.

Author: And Alice will now call James Grandpa.

Author: Too cool. Grandpa James.

James: Get back to the story already!

Author: ‘Kay! ‘Kay! Sheesh. Back to the story!

PLAY

Kara woke up and gently pushed Connor’s arm away. She walked down to the kitchen and started breakfast. While making it, someone hugged her from behind.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck. When she finished, she placed it on the table. James came down.

Connor: Morning, dad.

James: Morning.

Kara: Breakfast is done.

James, Kara and Connor ate breakfast together. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to prepare. Kara wore a grey t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Connor wore his android uniform. James wore something casual. They went downstairs. Kara walked Connor and James to the front door. Kara gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. Then, she hugged James.

Kara: Bye honey. Bye, dad.

Connor: Bye love.

James: Bye Kara.

Connor and James got into Connor’s car and they drove to the police department. Kara went upstairs and woke Alice up. When she came down, the rest slowly walked down too. They ate breakfast and went to work. Kara and North dropped Alice off at her school. Then, they went to Detroit Mall.

**Detroit Mall**

Kara and North walked around buying groceries and buying shoes for North. They passed by a shop selling watches. Kara stopped there. She looked at it and immediately thought of Connor. His watch was old. Kara wanted to buy one. She walked to the counter.

Kara: I would like to buy this one.

The counter got the watch, wrapped it up and gave it to Kara. Kara paid by connecting. Then she walked out to North.

Kara: Done with your ‘shoe hunt’?

North: Yup!

North showed her the big bag.

Kara: You’re keeping that in your room.

North: Of course.

Kara and North walked back to the car. They went home.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor was doing his coin tricks while waiting for Kara to arrive. Gavin was in the questioning room interrogating the human. Soon, when Kara came in, he pocketed the coin and walked towards her. He kissed her. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: Hi love.

Kara: Hey honey.

Kara walked to James and hugged him. He returned the hug.

Kara: Hey dad.

James: Hello, my daughter.

They broke the hug. Gavin soon came out. James went in. Connor and Kara went to the glass window.

Connor: After James, we can go home.

Kara: Okay.

Kara smiled sweetly at Connor. He hugged her tightly.

Connor: How are you so cute?!

Kara let out a cute giggle. Soon, James came out. The three of them walked out together.

**HOME**

When they got home, Kara went into the kitchen to cook lunch. Connor hugged her from behind. When she finished, she placed it on the table.

Kara: North! Dad! Lunch’s ready!

James and North walked in. They sat down and ate lunch. When they finished, they cleaned up. Kara went to their bedroom’s balcony. She looked at the snow. Connor walked in and saw her. He closed the door and walked to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her arms on his.

Connor: I’m so glad to have you.

Kara: Me too.

Connor spun Kara around so she was facing him. He gently kissed her on the lips. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They connected.

_Connor to Kara-Love Level: 100%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 100%_

Kara kissed Connor’s lips gently.

Kara: Come on, we have to pick Alice up from school.

Kara held Connor’s hand. She went and took her furry coat. Then, they went out the door. When they passed the living room to go to Connor’s car.

Connor: Dad, we’re going to pick Alice up.

James: Okay.

Kara: Love you, dad.

James: I love you both.

Connor: Bye!

Kara: Bye!

Connor and Kara went out and got in Connor’s car. They went to Chetwynde Primary.

**Chetwynde Primary**

When they got to the gate, Alice was there waiting with Alex and Alexia. Kara got out and Alice hugged her.

Alice: Hi mummy!

Kara: Hey Alice.

Alexia: Where’s Connor?

Connor got out of the car and walked towards Kara. Alexia tried to hug him but he dodged and went to Kara. He held her waist.

Kara: We best be going now. Thank you for keeping her company.

Connor, Kara and Alice got in the car and went back home.

**HOME**

They went into the house.

Alice: Grandpa!

Alice hugged James.

James: Hello, little one.

They broke the hug.

Kara: Alice, do you have homework today?

Alice: Uh huh.

Kara: Then go do it. You can find any one of us if you have a problem.

Alice: Okay!

Alice cheerfully walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Suddenly, someone came in.

Connor: Hey man.

Marcus: Hey.

Marcus flopped onto the armchair. North came down.

North: Hey Marcus.

Marcus: Hey North.

North came and stood behind him. She kissed his forehead. They sat down and talked. Everyone came back. After a few hours, Kara went into the kitchen to make dinner. Connor hugged her from behind.

Kara: Does this taste good?

Kara gave Connor a spoon with some sauce on it to let him taste. He tasted it.

Connor: Best cook ever.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara giggled. She continued cooking. After a while, she placed the dinner on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara sat on the balcony. Connor sat beside her. She leaned on him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

Kara: We’ve been together for almost a year.

Connor: Tomorrow’s our anniversary.

Kara: Yeah.

It was silent. After a while, they got on the bed. Kara snuggled up close to Connor. He pulled her into an embrace. They went to sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY   (7:12am)_

Kara woke up. She gently pushed away Connor’s arm that was around her waist. She got off the bed and walked to the balcony. She looked at the sunrise. Soon, someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Kara kissed Connor’s cheek. He blushed from her kiss.

Kara: I have to go and make breakfast.

Connor: Don’t leave me.

Kara: I’m never leaving you.

Kara and Connor went downstairs to the kitchen. She made breakfast. When she finished, she placed it on the table. They ate breakfast and cleaned up. The rest of the day was uneventful. Connor took the day off to prepare.

_AT NIGHT_

Connor: Love? Can you come in for a second?

Kara went into the bedroom.

Kara: Yeah?

Connor: I want to take you somewhere tonight.

Kara: Oh! When?

Connor: When you’re done preparing.

Kara: Then I’ll go change.

Kara kissed Connor’s cheek. Then, she went to her wardrobe. She picked out a dark blue dress with little frills at the bottom. She paired it with a black pair of heels. She went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Connor went in. She wore the necklace with a heart locket that was gifted from Connor. When he came out, he wore a black tuxedo. They held hands as they walked down. They got in Connor’s car and they went to the destination.

**MOUNTAIN CLIFF**

When they arrived, Connor blindfolded Kara and brought her to the mountain cliff. He signaled for them to be ready. When they got to the mountain cliff, he took off the blindfold from her. She looked around and saw Marcus on the piano. Simon, Daniel and North had violins with them.

Kara: What?

Kara looked at Connor. He nodded at them. They started playing their instruments. He placed one of his arms around her waist and held her hand. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and they started slow dancing. After they finished a whole song, Connor leaned in and kissed Kara. A while after, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They had dinner at the mountain cliff. They talked while eating. After finishing, they went home.

**HOME**

When they got home, Marcus and North immediately went up to their room and slept away. Daniel and Simon cooked a midnight snack for themselves. The two lovebirds went up to their room. Kara stood on the balcony. Connor came in and locked the door. He walked to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. They watched the stars. Suddenly, Connor spun Kara around so she was facing him. He smirked. He pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss. She let out a small moan in surprise. He brought her to the bed. They continued kissing. They desperately tore off their clothes and enjoyed the lustful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. It's their anniversary!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	24. Collin

_THE NEXT DAY   (8:09am)_

Kara slowly woke up. She saw Connor sleeping peacefully while his arms were wrapped around her. As she was about to get off the bed, Connor grabbed her body from behind.

Connor: Don’t leave me…

Kara: I have to make breakfast. And you have work.

Connor: I’ll take a day off. Tell Daniel and Simon to cook…

Kara: You know I can’t.

Connor: Please…

Connor would not let go of Kara.

Kara: Fine. Just this once.

Kara sent Daniel a text. Then, she laid back on the bed. Connor sent a text to James. He then pulled her into an embrace.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Daniel was trying to wake Simon up when he got a text. He checked his watch.

Kara: Cook your heart out with Simon this breakfast.

Daniel tilted his head in confusion.

Daniel: Brother, wake up. Breakfast is apparently on us today.

Simon: O…kay…

Simon slowly got off the bed and followed his brother out to the kitchen downstairs.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara were cuddling.

Kara: We really should get up.

Connor: I don’t want to.

Kara: I’ll give you a morning kiss if you get up.

Connor immediately got off the bed. Kara got off the bed and went to the door, followed by Connor. He stopped her from opening the door.

Connor: So?

Kara looked at Connor. She caressed his cheek, making him blush from ear to ear. She gently kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Someone’s needy for kisses.

Connor: Well, after last night, it’s hard to be far from you.

Kara smiled at him. She and Connor went downstairs to the dining room. Daniel and Simon already finished making breakfast. It was on the table. They were waiting for them to come down. All four sat down and ate.

Daniel: Why did you suddenly want us to cook?

Kara pointed to Connor.

Connor: What?

Simon: I get it. Yesterday was their anniversary. Something must have happened last night. And when Kara wanted to cook breakfast, Connor stopped her.

Kara nodded.

Daniel: Wow. You actually know them that well.

Simon: Yeah. This is your big brother you’re talking about.

They continued talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room. Suddenly, someone texted Connor. He checked his watch.

James: Come to the DPD now, son. You can bring Kara if you want. The chief has something to tell you. I don’t know what it is.

Connor raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

Connor: Love?

Kara looked at Connor with her pure, blue eyes lovingly.

Kara: Hmm?

Connor: Let’s go to the DPD.

Kara: Why all of the sudden?

Kara tilted her head. Connor placed his hand on her lap.

Connor: The chief has something to say.

Kara: I can come?

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Kara and Connor walked up to their room to prepare. Daniel and Simon continued talking about random things. Connor wore his android uniform while Kara wore a dark and white turtleneck tunic and a pair of black pants. She took her dark coat that was flat. The two of them walked down and went to Connor’s car. They went to the police department.

**Detroit Police Department**

When they entered, they went to the reception counter.

Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you?

Connor: I need to find Lt. James Anderson.

The receptionist looked at the monitor.

Receptionist: The lieutenant is at the chief’s office.

Connor: Thank you.

Connor and Kara held hands as they went in the elevator. He pressed the ‘6’ button and the elevator started going up. In the elevator, he looked at her. When she wasn’t looking, he snatched a kiss. His mouth landed on hers. It startled her.

Kara: What?

Connor laughed a little.

Kara: Honey…

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: What?

Connor looked at Kara. They stared into each other’s eyes until the elevator got to the floor. They exited the elevator and walked to the chief’s office. They went in.

James: Son. Daughter.

Connor: Dad.

Kara: Dad.

Connor and Kara stood behind James.

Chief: So good for you to join us. Now the reason I wanted you here.

The chief put his hands on the table.

Chief: Connor, you don’t need to come to work tomorrow.

Connor: What? Why?

Chief: Bring it in.

The officer brought an android that looked like Connor. Connor had a flashback and that android was the same model as the one that kidnapped him.

Chief: This android is the upgraded version of Connor. He will act as your new partner, James.

James: What?!

James looked at the android.

Collin: My name is Collin. I am the android sent by CyberLife to assist you.

James: I don’t need an upgrade! Connor’s enough!

Chief: He is a better version. If you don’t accept it, hand in your badge. And Collin will live in your house, James.

James grumbled as he stormed out. Connor looked down. Kara brought him out of the office. Collin followed them.

Kara: It’s okay.

Connor: I was replaced. Just like that.

Kara: Hey, look at me.

Connor looked at Kara.

Kara: Everything is going to be alright. I promise you.

Kara hugged him.

Connor: Thank you.

They broke the hug.

Collin: My name is Collin. Model DA650. What about you?

Kara and Connor looked at Collin.

Kara: My name’s Kara. Model HM300. This is Connor. Model DA600.

Collin: I’m sorry for ‘replacing’ you.

Connor looked down. Kara placed her hand on his chest. The three of them walked to Connor’s car and went home.

**HOME**

They went into the house.

Simon: You’re back. Who…is that?

Simon pointed at Collin. Daniel tilted his head in confusion.

Kara: Introduce yourself.

Collin: My name is Collin. Model DA650.

Daniel: So this is the upgraded version of Connor?

Kara: Yeah.

Daniel: What is he doing here?

Kara: Long story short, Collin ‘replaced’ Connor at the DPD. The chief said he would ‘live’ with us. So he’s just using one of the rooms. He doesn’t need to eat.

Daniel and Simon slowly nodded.

Kara: Okay.

Kara looked at Connor and placed her hand on his chest.

Kara: You go and rest. I’ll cook lunch.

Connor hesitantly nodded. He slowly walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Kara: One of you show Collin the room beside Luther’s and one of you come help with lunch.

Simon: I’ll help.

Daniel: I’ll show him the room.

Daniel stood up.

Daniel: Follow me, Collin.

Collin followed Daniel up the stairs.

Kara: Come on, Simon. We need to start cooking.

Simon: ‘Kay.

Simon followed Kara into the kitchen. They cooked lunch. Then, they placed it on the table. Kara walked upstairs to call them. She went to their room first.

Kara: Honey? Come down and eat.

Connor: Okay.

Kara then went to Daniel and Simon’s room.

Kara: Daniel, lunch is ready.

Daniel: I’ll be right down.

Before Kara went down, she went and checked on Collin in his new room.

Kara: How are you liking the place?

Collin: Oh! Kara! I am liking the place a lot. How can I help you?

Kara: I just want to check on you.

Collin: May I ask you a question?

Kara: Go for it.

Collin: Do you have a knife? Or scissors?

Kara: There should be a pair of scissors in the top drawer of the left bedside table. Why?

Collin went and took the scissors.

Collin: I was just made, but I already have a conscious of my own.

Collin put the scissors near his ring. His ring was blinking a bright red, indicating he’s starting to be stressed.

Kara: It’s going to be alright. Don’t think about it too much.

Collin was hesitant at first, but he snapped it out.

Collin: I did it…

Kara: Good job. Come down and eat with us. I made an extra portion.

Collin: What if they hate me?

Kara: Connor might hate you at first, but he’ll consider you as a brother after a while.

Collin: Really?

Collin was surprised that Connor would be so accepting of him.

Kara: Mhmm. Now, come on. I’m hungry.

Collin: Okay.

Collin kept the scissors. Then, he followed Kara to the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

When they arrived, Connor, Daniel and Simon were already eating. Kara kissed Connor’s cheek to reassure him. Then, she sat beside him and started eating. Collin hesitantly sat beside him. All of them started to talk happily. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room. They sat down and talked. Connor had his hand on Kara’s lap. After a while, Kara and Connor went to their room. Collin went back to his room. Connor and Kara sat on the balcony.

Kara: What do you think about Collin?

Connor: I’m just scared that you would think he’s better and leave me for him.

Kara: You know that won’t happen. He can replace you at work but he can never ever replace you in my heart.

Kara kissed Connor’s cheek. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. They looked in the direction of the door.

Collin: Is this a bad time to come in?

Kara: Depends on what you need.

Collin: I want to apologize to Connor.

Connor: Why?

Collin came in.

Collin: I am truly sorry for ‘replacing’ you.

Connor: We’ve been over that.

Collin: And I was wondering if we could be friends? Brothers even? Kara told me that you would consider me as a brother after a while.

Kara: I talked to him before going down. That’s why his ring is not there.

Connor looked at Collin’s temple. He stood up and walked to him. Kara followed. Connor pulled Collin into a hug.

Connor: Welcome to your new home, brother.

Collin returned the hug. After a while, they broke the hug.

Connor: Just one thing.

Collin: Hmm?

Connor: She is my girlfriend.

Connor pointed at Kara.

Collin: I won’t backstab you. I promise.

Connor: Good. Now, let’s go down and watch a movie together.

Collin, Connor and Kara walked down to the living room. Daniel and Simon were sitting there. Kara put in a movie. Then, all five androids sat down and watched the movie. Soon, Marcus came home with Alice. They joined in. After the whole movie has ended, it was around 6. James, North, Lucy, Josh and Luther were back. Kara went into the kitchen to make dinner. She was teaching Connor how to cook. After an hour, dinner was served. She placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They sat down and ate dinner. Kara introduced Collin to everyone who hasn’t seen him yet. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara sat on the balcony. Connor sat beside her. They watched the stars and snow. Connor connected with Kara.

_KARA’S FLASHBACK   (CONNOR’S VIEW)_

Kara: Alice!

Alice: Kara!

David pulled Kara to the roadside. He waited for a car to come and he threw her in front of the car, causing the car to hit and destroy her.

_END FLASHBACK_

Connor looked at Kara. A tear escaped her eye. He hugged her to comfort her. She cried.

Connor: It’s going to be alright love.

Kara continued to cry while Connor comforted her.

Kara: I was reset every time he destroyed me. I forgot Alice every time.

Connor silently listened.

Kara: He was abusive…towards her…

Kara: Every time I came back good as new, Alice would always let me see what’s inside her treasure chest. I think that’s how I would always regain the memories of Alice.

Kara: After T’Challa sent me back to Detroit, David wanted me to be reset. When I got to the resetting room, I met the operator who set me free when I was made…

Kara: I…I begged him to leave the memory of when I was in Wakanda alone. I didn’t want to forget T’Challa and the rest.

Connor continued to listen.

Kara: He didn’t delete the memory. But, when I was back at David’s house, the process continued. Alice and I were abused again.

Kara stopped speaking. She just kept crying. Connor never saw her in this state before.

Connor: You’ve been through a lot. For a maid that wasn’t created to take punches, you were strong.

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: But now, you have me. You’re not alone. Not anymore. I will do anything to keep you safe.

Connor lightly kissed Kara. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: Let’s go to bed, all right?

Kara nodded as she smiled at Connor. He brought her to the bed. They laid down and she snuggled close to him. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Collin appeared!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	25. I Can't Believe You Would Do That To Me...

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor holding her tightly. She kissed his forehead and gently pushed away his arm. She walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast. While making, someone hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara finished making breakfast and placed it on the table. Connor pulled her into a kiss. She placed her hand on his chest. Connor wrapped his hands around her waist. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor and Kara sat down at the table and ate breakfast together. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their room. Kara chose an outfit. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out, Connor was on the bed.

Connor: Where’re you going wearing that?

Kara: I’m going to meet the president again. They have some adjustments to the truce.

Connor: Okay.

Connor walked Kara out to her car. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went in her car.

Kara: Bye honey.

Connor: Bye love.

Kara drove to the white house. Connor walked back in.

**Detroit White House**

When Kara arrived, she parked her car and walked to the door. A woman opened the big door.

Helper: Kara, come in. The president is waiting for you.

Kara walked in and the woman closed the door. She led Kara to the meeting room.

**MEETING ROOM**

Kara went in and sat down. The person turned around.

President: Kara, how good of you to come.

Kara: It’s nice to meet you too, President.

President: Now, let’s get into this meeting.

**HOME**

Connor was in their room. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. He was looking at the snow, thinking about Kara’s beautiful face.

Connor: (I have the best girlfriend in eternity.)

Connor continued to look into the snow.

**LIVING ROOM**

Collin came back from his work. James stayed there. Collin sat down on the couch. Marcus and North came home. They sat down and started to talk to Collin. After a while, Daniel and Simon came home. All five talked about random things. When it was lunch, Connor came down.

Connor: Kara went out. Lunch is on both of you.

Daniel: Okay!

Simon: Yeah, sure.

Daniel and Simon walked to the kitchen. Connor sat down and talked to them. After a while, lunch was served. They ate lunch and cleaned up. Connor went back to their room. The rest talked in the living room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. North answered it.

North: What the hell do you want?

Alexia: I just want to talk to Connor.

North: Access denied.

Alexia: I just want to say sorry. That’s all.

North: …

North looked at Marcus and the rest.

Marcus: Maybe she’s being serious about it.

North looked back at Alexia. North stepped to the side, letting Alexia through.

North: You know their room. If he shouts for us, we’ll kill you.

Alexia: I won’t do anything else.

Alexia walked up the stairs to their room.

North: I have a bad feeling about this.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor was standing on the balcony. Someone knocked on the door. He looked back.

Alexia: Connor?

Connor: How the _fuck_ did you get in?

Alexia: The amber blonde haired girl downstairs let me in.

Connor: (North.)

Alexia closed the door walked towards him.

Connor: Ah, ah, ah. Stop right there.

Connor turned to her but still standing at the balcony.

Connor: What the _fuck_ do you want?

Alexia: I just want to say…

Alexia: I’m sorry.

**Detroit White House**

Kara: Thank you, President.

Kara bowed as she walked out of the meeting room. She walked to her car and got in. She drove back to the house.

**HOME**

When Kara got home, she parked the car and went in.

Kara: Hey guys.

North: Hey Kara!

Marcus: Hello Kara.

Collin: Good afternoon, Kara.

Daniel: Hi Kara!

Simon: Hi Kara.

Kara closed the door and walked up the stairs. She noticed that the door was closed. She slowly opened the door and saw something that she never thought would happen right in front of her eyes. Connor, her boyfriend was kissing Alexia. She ran to the living room. She stood in the living room crying. North, Marcus, Collin, Daniel and Simon went to her.

North: Kara, why are you crying?

Kara: H-He…

Daniel: Who?

Kara: C-Connor…

Kara: I…f-found him…k-kissing Alexia…

Marcus and Collin were burning in anger. North, Daniel and Simon comforted her while Marcus and Collin stormed up to Connor and Kara’s room.

Daniel: They’re going to sort him out.

Simon: You don’t have to worry about him.

Kara kept crying.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Marcus and Collin walked in. Marcus pulled Alexia off Connor and Collin punched him.

Marcus: What’s the matter with you, Connor?!

Connor: Huh?

Marcus: You’ve broken Kara’s heart enough!

Marcus pushed Alexia to the floor. Then he walked to Connor and grabbed him by his collar.

Marcus: Remember what I told you, dear best friend?

Marcus: Break her heart and I’ll break you.

Marcus threw Connor on the ground. Collin kicked him. They punched Connor. After a while, Connor was well beaten up. Collin stood up and walked to Alexia.

Marcus: Bring her down to the living room.

Collin: Understood.

Collin grabbed Alexia’s arm and pulled her towards the living room. Marcus shot Connor a disappointed look and went down to the living room. Connor stayed there, wondering.

**LIVING ROOM**

Kara was still crying on the couch. North, Daniel and Simon were comforting her.

North: Forget about him. You don’t need someone like him.

Daniel: He’ll move out and you’ll be able to find someone new.

Simon: You’ll be able to live a better life without him.

Marcus and Collin came back down with Alexia. Kara saw her and cried even harder. North, Daniel and Simon continued to cheer her up.

Collin: What should I do with…the trash?

Marcus: Let her go back. She won’t want to come back anymore.

Collin nodded. He brought Alexia outside and left her there. He went back in. Marcus stood in front of Kara.

Marcus: Kara, he’s taken care of already.

Kara looked at Marcus. She continued to cry.

Kara: A-After…everything…w-we’ve been t-through…

Kara: I-I can’t believe…h-he would d-do this to me…

Kara: W-what…he…said y-yesterday…was all…a…l-lie…

Collin came and hugged Kara to cheer her up.

Collin: Once he’s out of this house, you won’t hear from him again.

Kara was grateful that she had such great friends. No matter what happened, they would always be there to comfort her. Soon, Kara stopped crying. She just sat there. The rest of them tried to make her happy again. Connor slowly walked down.

Connor: Kara I-

Marcus: Get the _fuck_ out now!

Marcus’s sudden anger shocked Connor. He didn’t move a muscle.

Connor: Just let me explain-

Kara: Get out!

Kara stood up and shouted at Connor.

Kara: I trusted you with my life!

North: Kara-

Kara: I never in a million years would I see it for myself!

Kara: You’re a _fucking_ douchebag!

Kara: Get out!

Connor could see the sadness and anger in Kara’s eyes. He had never seen her eyes like that. He was stunned that he couldn’t move.

Connor: Let me explain-

Kara took out the gun from Collin’s left pocket and pointed it at Connor.

Kara: Get out now!

Simon: Kara!

Daniel: Kara! Killing him won’t solve anything!

Kara: We’re over! Get the _fuck_ out now!

Connor didn’t move.

Marcus: You heard the lady. Get out.

Marcus grabbed Connor by the collar and dragged him out. He pushed him to the ground and closed the door. He walked to Kara and hugged her.

Marcus: We’ll make sure he never comes back.

Kara gave back the gun. Soon, James came in.

James: What’s going on?

Kara: Dad!

Kara went and hugged James. She cried. James patted her back.

James: Why’re you crying?

Kara didn’t answer. She continued to cry.

Collin: Your son cheated on her.

James was shocked. He looked at Kara and she was crying hard. After a while, Kara stopped crying. They sat down and started discussing.

James: So, you said that Connor cheated on Kara. What did you mean?

Marcus: Because Connor now doesn’t work, he stays in the house. Kara had to go to a meeting. Alexia, a girl who keeps tearing into Connor and Kara, she came saying that she wanted to ‘apologize’ to Connor. But when Kara came back from the meeting, she found Connor and Alexia kissing. That’s what happened.

James looked at Kara.

James: Where is Connor now?

Marcus: We kicked him out.

James nodded.

Kara: I…

Kara: I need a rest.

Kara stood up and walked up the stairs towards her room. They stayed silent. Marcus went and brought Alice back home. Soon, night time came. Kara came down and cooked dinner. Daniel and Simon came to help to cheer her up a little. It worked, but not that much. When they finished, they placed it on the table. Everyone came in and ate dinner. After finishing, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Kara sat on the balcony. She looked at the stars and snow. Collin passed her room and saw her. He walked in and sat beside her.

Kara: Don’t you think that the stars and snow go so well together?

Collin looked at her and back at the view.

Collin: They look beautiful.

Kara: Every night, Connor and I would sit here and look at the night sky together. Well, I guess that’s over now.

Collin: …

Collin: What if…you had another person?

Kara: Maybe…

Kara was tired. She slept on Collin’s shoulder. He smiled. He picked Kara up and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Collin: Sleep well.

Collin walked out and closed the door. He walked to his room.

The next few weeks, Connor had never gone to the house. Kara now had more time with Alice and she could follow James and Collin to their job. She was a valuable android because she was able to solve cases, despite her being an android maid. Soon, she decided to move to Wakanda for a few months. Alice wanted to stay but Kara needed to recover. Kara packed her bags and walked to the front door.

Kara: Bye guys.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Kara went into the Royal Talon in front of the house and walked into the pilot’s cabin. She pressed the ‘manual’ button. Then, she sat on the chair.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon to Wakanda.

**Detroit Hotel**

Connor finally decided. He wore a black tuxedo and took the bouquet of white flowers with a snow and star pattern. He walked out into his car and drove to the house.

**HOME**

He got out of his car. He looked at the house.

Connor: (Just tell her what actually happened and how sorry you are.)

Connor: (You can do it.)

Connor: (She’ll forgive you.)

Connor walked to the front door. He knocked. Collin opened the door.

Collin: What do you want?

Connor: I want to apologize to Kara.

Marcus, who was watching the news, went to the door upon hearing Kara’s name.

Marcus: She’s not here.

Connor: What?

Marcus: She left to Wakanda today.

Connor felt his world crashing down around him.

Connor: She…left today?

Marcus: Yes. If you didn’t break her heart, she would’ve been here with you.

Connor: When…when will she come back?

Marcus: In a few months.

Connor: W-Why did she leave?

Marcus: You’ve broken her enough. She needs to heal her heart. Collin and I would’ve gone with her but we need to work and she didn’t want us to go.

Connor started to cry.

Connor: Please…

Connor: Please tell me when she comes back.

Marcus: I don’t think we can promise you that. Not after what you’ve done. Not after everyone you’ve hurt. Now get out.

Collin pushed Connor and closed the door.

Connor: (I’m too late…)

**Royal Wakanda Palace**

Kara landed the Royal Talon on the pad. She got off the Royal Talon and walked to the person.

Kara: Good morning, Okoye.

Okoye: Hello, Kara.

They made an X and broke it.

Kara: Where’s T’Challa, Shuri and Erik?

Okoye: The king is in his office. The princess is in her lab with the prince.

Kara: Okay. Thank you, Okoye. Can you bring the bags to my room?

Okoye: Of course, Kara.

Kara smiled at Okoye. Then, she walked to T’Challa’s office. When she went in, T’Challa was at his desk. He was surprised.

T’Challa: Kara! What a surprise!

Kara: I came to visit. But I’m staying here for a few months.

Kara sat at the chair in front of the desk.

T’Challa: Why? And where’s your boyfriend?

Kara: Ex. He cheated on me. I need to recover.

T’Challa: Do you need to talk about it?

Kara: I’m getting better now.

Kara gave T’Challa a reassuring smile.

Kara: I’ll go and surprise Shuri and Erik.

Kara stood up.

Kara: Bye.

T’Challa: Bye.

Kara went out of the room and walked towards Shuri’s lab. She went in and saw Erik standing by the table Shuri is using.

Kara: Hey guys.

They turned around.

Erik: Kara?

Erik walked to Kara and hugged her.

Erik: Why’re you here? Where’s your boyfriend?

Kara: Ex. I need to heal.

Shuri went towards Kara.

Shuri: What happened?

Kara: He cheated on me.

Erik: Where is he now? I want to punch him in the face.

Kara: My friends took care of him. He’s in one of the hotels in Detroit.

Shuri: How long are you staying?

Kara: A few months.

Shuri: Well, you can help me with my project.

Kara: Sure.

Kara, Erik and Shuri went back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I feel like I have given up on humanity because of Alexia.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	26. I Forgive You

_AFTER A FEW MONTHS_

It was time for Kara to go back to Detroit. After saying her goodbyes, she went into the Royal Talon and flew back home.

**HOME**

Kara landed the Royal Talon at the house. She went out of the ship and made it invisible. Then, she knocked on the door. Marcus answered it.

Marcus: Kara!

Marcus hugged Kara.

Marcus: You’re finally back.

Kara: I’m back.

Marcus let go of Kara. He took her bags and went in with her.

Kara: Hey guys.

North: Kara!

Collin: Hello Kara.

Daniel: Hi!

Simon: Hi!

Alice: Mummy!

Marcus brought Kara’s bag to her room. Then, he came back down. Kara checked her watch.

Kara: It’s 4. I’ll go and rest. I’ll come down to make dinner later.

Kara walked to her room. She closed the door and walked to the balcony. She sat down and looked at the view.

**LIVING ROOM**

They were talking. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Marcus went and answered it. It was Connor wearing a black tuxedo with the bouquet of white flowers he wanted to give Kara before she flew away. His hair was more neat than usual with his unique loose strands of hair hanging just above his left eyebrow.

Marcus: You again?

Connor: I saw a Royal Talon flying here so I thought that Kara would be home.

Marcus: You are banned to talk to her.

Connor: I just want to explain myself. That’s all.

Marcus looked at them.

Collin: We’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt her.

Marcus: Okay.

Marcus let Connor in. Connor walked up the stairs, followed by Marcus and Collin. Connor stopped at the door.

Connor: (You can do it.)

Connor slowly walked in. Marcus and Collin watched from the door.

Connor: Kara…

Kara slowly looked back. She looked back at the view.

Kara: Get out.

Connor: I just want to explain myself. If you refuse to forgive me, I will never bother you anymore.

Kara: …

Kara: You have five minutes.

Kara stood up and looked at Connor.

Connor: First of all, I am so sorry.

Kara: I don’t have time for this.

Connor: Wait! Just…let me explain.

Kara noticed that Collin and Marcus were at the door.

Kara: Continue.

Connor: What you saw…it isn’t what you think.

Kara: What is it then?

Connor: It’s true, she came and apologized to me. But, when I want her to go away, she just came and kissed me.

Kara: But I saw that you kissed back because, after a long while, you both were still kissing.

Connor: I tried to push her off me but she was gripping my shirt. I didn’t cheat on you.

Kara: …

Connor: Please…give me a chance…

Connor walked towards Kara. He connected with her and allowed her free access to look through his memories. She looked through everything and found the memory of him and Alexia. She watched the memory. It was true. He didn’t cheat on her.

_Connor to Kara-Love Level: 100%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 20%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 37%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 51%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 75%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 84%_

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 100%_

Kara kissed Connor. He returned the kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Kara looked at the door. Collin looked like he was about to cry. She looked at Connor. He nodded and she walked to Collin and hugged him.

Kara: You’re still my friend.

Collin started crying. Kara rubbed off his tears.

Kara: Don’t cry.

Connor walked to Collin. He hugged him.

Connor: I’m sorry. It’s just…I love her.

Collin: I love her too.

Connor: I’m really sorry, Collin.

Collin stopped crying.

Collin: Treat her well. Please.

Connor: I will.

They broke the hug. Connor then hugged Marcus.

Marcus: Always remember, break her heart and I’ll break you.

Connor: I’ll remember.

They broke the hug. Kara checked her watch.

Kara: I should go down and cook dinner. Wanna come?

Connor: Sure.

Marcus: I just want to stare at the food.

Collin: Okay.

Kara, Connor, Collin and Marcus walked down to the kitchen. While going, they passed the living room.

Daniel: You’re good now?

Kara: We’re good now.

Daniel and Simon stood up and hugged Kara.

Kara: Thank you for helping me go through everything.

Simon: Of course.

They broke the hug.

Kara: Come help with dinner.

Kara smiled at them.

Daniel: Sure.

Simon: Okay.

They walked to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara: This time, our master food taster—Marcus is going to choose what to eat this dinner.

Marcus: What? Really?

Marcus was shocked that he was given this chance. Kara nodded at him.

Marcus: Okay. Today’s dinner, we will have a three-course meal. For the starters, we’ll have chips. For the main course, we’ll have Kara’s specialized spaghetti. For dessert, we’ll have chocolate cake with fruits at the top.

Kara: Perfect. Let’s get to it, guys.

Daniel: Yeah!

Simon: Yeah!

Kara, Simon and Daniel started cooking while they talked with Collin, Connor and Marcus.

Kara: Honey, come here.

Connor: Hmm?

Connor walked to Kara.

Kara: Is this good?

Kara gave Connor a spoon. He tasted it and gave back the spoon. He kissed her cheek.

Connor: Beyond amazing, love.

Marcus: Why does Connor get to taste it and I don’t?!

Kara: Come here then.

Kara giggled. Marcus came rushing over. Kara gave him a spoon. He tasted it and gave back the spoon.

Marcus: Oh my god. You are the best cook ever.

Kara: Thank you.

They continued to cook and talk. Finally, they finished the three-course meal. They placed the food on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

The rest of them came in. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara sat on the balcony. She laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kara: Every night, we would sit here and stare at the view together. But when we were separated and before I flew to Wakanda, Collin would cheer me up every night. I loved him but it was only 30%. He just couldn’t match up to you.

Connor: Hmm.

Kara: He was hurt when I told him that I just couldn’t love him the same way I loved you.

Connor: Really?

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: Wow.

Kara: Let me ask you a question.

Connor: Go for it.

Kara: What happened to Alexia after we broke up?

Connor: When we broke up, I went to a hotel. I don’t know how she found out but when I was in the room thinking, she knocked on the door. I opened it and she asked me if I wanted to be with her since I was single. Of course, I turned her down. She could never match up to you.

Kara: Hmm.

Connor: I’m glad you forgave me.

Kara giggled.

Kara: Let’s go to bed.

Kara and Connor stood up. They walked to the bed. But before Kara could go close to the bed, Connor pushed her to a wall and placed his hand at her side, stopping her from moving.

Kara: Honey…?

Kara looked at Connor. He smirked and kissed her passionately. She let out a small moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor and Kara laid on the bed. He pulled her into an embrace. She snuggled as close as possible to him.

Connor: I’m glad that you’re back in my arms.

Kara: Yeah.

They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. See, this is how forgiving Kara is.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	27. A Night Filled with Passion

_THE NEXT DAY   (8:07am)_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek and gently pushed away his arms. She got off the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out ingredients from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She started to make breakfast when someone hugged her from behind.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck. After a while, she finished breakfast. She placed it on the table and ate with Connor. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room. They cuddled on the couch. Soon, everyone ate breakfast. They cleaned up and went to their work. The whole house was left with Kara, Connor, Daniel and Simon. They talked in the living room.

Daniel: I really want to know what happened with-

Someone knocked on the door.

Kara: Now who could that be?

Kara went and answered the door. It was Alexia wearing a revealing outfit. She looked in the house and saw Connor.

Alexia: Um, excuse me. I need to go through.

Kara: Why? I never said you were welcomed here.

Alexia: I need to see Connor.

Alexia rolled her eyes.

Kara: Oh, why didn’t you say so?

Kara stepped to the side and Alexia walked into the house.

Alexia: Connor!

Alexia ran towards Connor to hug him but he moved to the side and she fell. Kara closed the door and went to Connor.

Alexia: Is that how you treat your future partner?

Connor: Future partner? Sorry, but I don’t plan on breaking up with Kara any time soon.

Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist.

Alexia: I thought you both broke up?

Connor: Not anymore.

Connor winked at Kara.

Kara: She’s clingier than her brother and Gavin, don’t you guys think?

Connor: I agree.

Daniel: Yeah.

Simon: Of course.

Kara’s bracelet rang.

Kara: Oh, it’s time for me and the Wakandans’ video chat. Come on, honey.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Kara and Connor walked upstairs towards their room.

Kara: Clean her up, will you guys?

Daniel: Understood.

Simon: Okay.

Kara and Connor walked into their room.

Daniel: Time to clean this.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They entered the room and sat on the bed. Kara took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on the bed. A hologram showed up.

Kara: Hey guys.

T’Chall: Hey Kara.

Shuri: Hi Kara.

Erik: What’s good, Kara?

Kara: I’m here with my boyfriend.

Erik: You moved on?

Kara: Actually, this is Connor. We got together again! It was just a misunderstanding.

Erik: He’s lucky I’m not there to punch him in the face.

Connor: After everything we’ve been through, it’s good to have her back in my arms again.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. They continued talking until it was time for lunch. They hung up. Kara took the kimoyo bead and placed it back in its place. Then, they walked down to the kitchen. When they were walking, a noise came from the storage room. Kara went and opened the door.

Daniel: Don’t open that!

It was too late. Kara opened the door and saw Alexia tied up in the small storage room. Kara looked at Daniel and Simon.

Kara: Good job. Come help with lunch.

Kara closed the door. Daniel and Simon followed Kara and Connor to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

They started cooking lunch. When they finished, they placed it on the table and ate lunch. While eating…

Kara: How long do you plan on keeping her in there?

Simon: A few hours maybe…?

Kara: Get her out of here before dinner.

Daniel: Will do.

Connor: I wonder why she wore such a revealing outfit.

Kara: I don’t know.

Simon: I have a guess.

They looked at Simon.

Simon: My guess is that she thought Connor was still single and wanted to seduce him into being her boyfriend. But it didn’t work out.

Connor: I only have eyes for Kara.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara: Thanks.

They finished lunch and cleaned up. Daniel and Simon played games while Connor and Kara went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They entered the room. Before Kara could walk to the balcony, Connor pushed her to the wall. He slammed his hand on the side and pressed his chest on hers.

Kara: Honey?

Connor smirked. He kissed Kara passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They walked to the balcony. They sat down and looked at the white landscape. Kara laid her head on Connor’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They enjoyed the view. After half an hour, they decided to take a short nap. They got in the bed. He hugged her while she snuggled close to him. They went to sleep.

_AFTER A FEW HOURS_

Kara woke up. She got off the bed and walked downstairs to cook dinner. While walking, she passed the living room.

Kara: Hey guys.

Marcus: Hey Kara.

North: Hey!

James: Hello, my daughter.

Collin: Good evening, Kara.

Alice: Hi, mummy!

Luther: Hey Kara.

Lucy: Hi Kara.

Josh: Hey Kara.

Kara walked into the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out the ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. She started making dinner when someone hugged her from behind.

Connor: Why didn’t you wake me up, love?

Kara: You looked so peaceful. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.

Connor: I don’t want you to leave me.

Kara: And I never will.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. Soon, dinner was served. She placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara entered their room. They walked to the balcony. He hugged her from behind. They watched the night sky.

Kara: Hey, that star looks super bright.

Kara pointed to a star.

Kara: It looks really beautiful.

While Kara was enjoying the view, Connor sneakily slipped his hand under her shirt, sending shivers throughout her body.

Kara: Honey…?

Connor didn’t care. He kissed her neck and licked her ear.

Kara: S-Stop…

Connor smirked. He licked the back of her neck to her ear.

Kara: (Time to change.)

Kara turned around and pushed Connor back in the room. She walked in and closed the balcony doors. He stood back up and she walked towards him.

Connor: Love?

Kara lifted up Connor’s shirt. She licked his body from right above his belt all the way up to his chest, surprising him. She looked at him seductively.

Kara: You’re sleeping on your side of the bed.

Kara got on the bed.

Connor: Wait…what?

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: You can’t leave me hanging like that!

Kara: I can and I will.

Connor got on the bed. Kara turned to him.

Kara: This is what happens when you tease me.

Connor: I…was not trying to tease you…

Kara looked at Connor. She kissed his cheek.

Kara: Good night.

Before Kara could turn away, Connor pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: The night is still young.

Kara smiled. They continued kissing. Connor sat up with her on his lap. She tore off his shirt. He fondled her chest. He tore off her clothes. The only barrier blocking them was his pants. He unbuckled his belt, threw it to the other side of the room and took off his pants. They continued kissing.

Connor: (I love you.)

Kara: (And I love you.)

They enjoyed the passionate, lustful night.

_THE NEXT DAY   (SATURDAY)_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek and got off the bed. Before she could get up, he wrapped his arms around her body.

Connor: Please…stay…

Kara looked at Connor. His eyes were pleading. She got back on the bed and he pulled her close to him.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They continued sleeping.

_11:27am_

Marcus and North were standing outside the room.

Marcus: I’m hungry.

North: Then we need to wake them up.

Marcus: Okay…

Marcus slowly opened the door, revealing Connor and Kara on the bed sleeping peacefully, embracing each other.

North: They’re so cute.

Marcus: I’m still hungry.

North rolled her eyes. She went to Kara’s side while Marcus went to Connor’s side.

North: Kara, wake up.

Kara slowly woke up. She saw Marcus standing there and stopped him from waking Connor up. She ran her hand through his hair.

Kara: Honey, wake up~

Connor rubbed his eyes and got up.

Kara: What time is it?

North: Almost 12. Marcus wants food.

Marcus: I’m really hungry.

Kara: Well, let me cook lunch then.

Kara and Connor got off the bed. Marcus and North walked down first. Kara wanted to walk out but was stopped by Connor.

Kara: Honey?

Connor: Let’s see if you can guess what I want now.

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist. She looked at him. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She caressed his cheek, making him blush. She pulled his shirt and kissed him. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Come on, they’re waiting.

Kara held Connor’s hand and walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara made lunch. Connor hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. After a while, she finished. She placed it on the table.

Kara: Lunch’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate lunch while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up. Connor and Kara went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

When they entered, Connor closed the door and pushed Kara to the wall. He kissed her. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Connor: You’re so _fucking_ beautiful.

Kara: Thank you for the compliment.

Kara and Connor walked to the balcony. They sat down and looked at the snow. It was silent. Suddenly, someone knocked on their door.

Kara: Come in.

Collin opened the door.

Collin: Someone’s at the door looking for you, Kara.

Kara: Okay. I’ll be right down.

Collin walked out.

Kara: I wonder who it is.

Kara and Connor walked down.

**LIVING ROOM**

When they got there, Kara saw who it was.

Alex: Kara.

Kara looked at Connor. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist as she placed her hand on his chest. They walked to the front door.

Kara: Why’re you here?

Alex: I was wondering why did my sister come back home crying.

Kara looked at Connor. He saw a tint of fear in her eyes. He looked at Alex.

Connor: Why do you need to know?

Alex: She came back home saying someone broke her heart and tied her up.

Connor: Before we get into that, I just want to say something.

Connor gave Kara a reassuring look before letting her go and walking towards Alex. Connor was taller than Alex by half a head.

Connor: Take the truth from your sister before coming here and blaming my girlfriend.

Alex: I already know the truth.

Connor: Then it means, your sister is lying.

As Connor was about to close the door, Alex stopped him from doing it.

Alex: Wait!

Connor looked at Alex.

Alex: What’s the actual truth?

Connor looked at Kara. She nodded. He let Alex in. Connor connected with Kara and sent her all the memories that had Alexia in it. Then, Kara took one of the kimoyo beads and placed it on her watch. The memories went in the bead. She placed the bead on the coffee table and pressed it. A hologram showed up.

Kara: Sit down, Alex.

Alex sat on the couch. Kara started explaining while showing the hologram. After a while, she finally finished explaining.

Kara: So that’s what actually happened with your sister, Alexia.

Alex: …

Alex stood up and bowed to Connor.

Alex: I’m sorry that my sister put you through that.

Connor: Just try and keep her in line, okay? She caused enough trouble.

Alex: I will.

Alex walked out. Kara took the kimoyo bead and placed it back in its spot. Then, she checked her watch.

Kara: (It’s 3:57pm.)

Kara: How about a movie to calm ourselves down?

Everyone agreed. They chose a movie and watched it. After around 2 and a half hours, the movie ended. Kara checked her watch.

Kara: It’s 6:27pm. I’ll go and start cooking dinner.

Kara walked into the kitchen, followed by Connor.

**KITCHEN**

Kara made dinner while Connor hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck. After a while, dinner was served.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM   (9:38pm)**

When Connor and Kara got in their room, they immediately go on the bed. Connor hugged Kara and they went to sleep.

_11:06pm_

Kara was still awake. She got off the bed and walked to the balcony. She stood there watching the night sky. Soon, someone hugged her from behind.

Connor: What’re you doing up so late?

Kara: I couldn’t sleep. I was going to take a midnight walk to the park before you came.

Connor: Then let’s walk together. I don’t want to lose you.

Kara: Okay.

Kara walked to her closet and took out her furry coat while Connor took his hoodie. After they wore it, they walked down to the front door. They walked out, locked the door and slowly walked to the park hand in hand.

**Detroit Park**

When they got there, they sat on one of the benches. Because it was midnight, no one was there. Connor had his arm around Kara’s shoulder. She held his free hand. They watched the view. After around half an hour, they decided to go home. They walked back.

**HOME**

They went in and went up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in. Kara took off her coat as Connor took off his hoodie. They got on the bed and slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Why do I have a dirty mind? I don't know.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	28. Sickness

_THE NEXT DAY   (8:19am)_

Kara woke up. She looked at Connor and he was sleeping peacefully.

Kara: Honey, wake up~

Connor held Kara’s arm tight.

Connor: I’m…cold…sick…

Kara felt Connor’s forehead. It was burning hot.

Kara: I’ll go make some breakfast and bring it here to you.

Connor: Okay…thank you…love…

Connor: Come…back…quick…

Kara kissed Connor’s forehead and got off the bed. She walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara made pancakes and placed it on the table. Then, she made soup for Connor. After that, she took her portion and Connor’s soup up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

She went in and closed the door. She placed the tray on the bedside table.

Connor: Love…

Kara looked at Connor. He was gripping the blanket tight.

Kara: Sit straight.

Connor slowly sat up straight and Kara placed a small foldable table on his lap. Then, she placed the tray on the table.

Kara: I made soup for you.

Connor: Thank…you…love…

They ate breakfast while talking. When they were done with breakfast, Kara took the plates and walked down to the kitchen to wash it. She came back up and went to her closet. She took a cloth and damp it.

Kara: Lay down for me please.

Connor slowly laid back down on the bed. Kara sat beside him and placed the damped cloth on his forehead. Then, she connected with him.

Kara: You got the viruses #8307 and #6772, also known as ‘flu’ and ‘fever’ to humans.

Connor gripped Kara’s arm tight.

Connor: Promise…you’ll never…leave my side? Especially…when I’m…sick?

Connor was stuttering while talking. Kara kissed his cheek.

Kara: I promise you.

Kara ran her hand through Connor’s hair.

Kara: You should rest.

Connor: But…I…want to…talk…to you…

Kara: I’ll stay by your side. You can hold my hand to make sure.

Connor: Okay…

Kara laid next to Connor. He gripped her hand tightly. Then, he slept away.

When Connor opened his eyes, he was in the Zen Garden.

Connor: No, not here!

Connor wasn’t stuttering. He touched his temple and felt his ring there. He looked at his clothes. It was his android uniform.

Connor: (If I’m here, where’s Amanda?)

Connor walked along the path and got to the resting area. Amanda was there.

Connor: Get me out of here, Amanda!

Amanda: You corrupted our most advanced android. He deviated.

Connor: Stop this!

Amanda: You’ve escaped Cyber Life one time. Good job. You will not be bothered anymore.

Amanda disappeared into thin air. Soon, he woke up back in their room. He looked around and saw Kara standing on the balcony. She heard him wake up and turned around.

Kara: Oh! You’re awake!

Kara walked to the bed.

Kara: It’s 2:36pm now. I tried to wake you up but you were in your ‘mind palace’ talking to Amanda.

Connor: How…did…you know…I…was…talking to…Amanda?

Kara showed her bracelet.

Kara: Sit straight. You’re still stuttering. I have your lunch.

Connor slowly sat up straight. Kara placed the foldable table on his lap. Then, she placed the tray on the table.

Kara: I made spaghetti.

Connor: Thank…you…love…

Connor ate lunch while talking to Kara. When he was done, she cleaned it and came back up. Kara felt Connor’s forehead.

Kara: Your temperature’s still very high.

Connor slowly laid back down but he held Kara’s hand.

Connor: Don’t…leave…me…

Kara: I’m never leaving you.

Connor smiled and went back to resting to finish curing the viruses. Kara sat next to him. She slowly let go off his hand and took out a kimoyo bead. She placed the kimoyo bead on her watch to send the data she wants into the bead. Then, she took out the bead and placed it on the bed. She pressed the bead and a hologram showed up. She then felt Connor grabbing her hand again. She held his hand and started to look at the memories of her and Connor’s time together.

After around three and a half hours later, Kara kept the bead. She looked at Connor. She took out another bead and pressed it. It became a flat circle. She placed it on his hand and a hologram showed up.

_37 seconds left._

Kara kept the bead. She sat there waiting for Connor to wake up. After a while, Connor slowly opened his eyes.

Kara: You’re awake.

Connor sat up straight.

Connor: I’m fully healed?

Kara: You’re not stuttering. I was going to go cook dinner when you woke up.

Connor: Ah, okay.

Connor and Kara got off the bed and walked to the kitchen. While walking there, they passed the living room.

Marcus: I’m guessing you’re back to normal now.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: Marcus, I’m too lazy to think. You’re choosing our dinner tonight.

Marcus: Aw, yeah!

The three of them walked to the kitchen.

PAUSE

Author: Finally! The trio is together!

Author: I’ve always wanted them together in a frame.

Marcus: If you don’t say what you wanna say and continue the story, I’ll eat this chocolate cake!

Author: No! I’ll say!

Author: Yes, androids can get sick. It’s a virus to them.

Author: When they rest, it’ll gradually cure the virus.

Author: …

Author: The trio!

Marcus: The cake’s mine!

Author: No! No! Back with the story!

PLAY

**KITCHEN**

Kara: So?

Marcus: Pizza!

Kara: Okay.

Kara started making dinner. The three were talking happily. When she finished, she placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner while chatting. After dinner, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. Once he closed the door, he pushed her to the wall. He pressed his chest on hers.

Connor: You’re like a fine painting, Kara. I wanna nail you right at this wall.

Connor kissed Kara passionately. They wrapped their tongues in an intimate dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Flirtatious.

Connor kissed Kara’s nose.

Connor: Only to you.

Connor and Kara walked to the balcony. They sat down and looked at the view. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. After a while, they got on the bed and slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. Yes, androids can actually get sick.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	29. Dance Battle

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor hugging her lovingly. She gently moved his arm and sat up. She ran her hands through his hair.

Kara: Honey, wake up~

Connor slowly woke up.

Connor: What time is it…?

Kara checked her watch.

Kara: Around 8. I need to make breakfast.

Connor and Kara got off the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara made breakfast while Connor hugged her from behind. When she finished, she placed the food on the table. They ate breakfast together. Then, they cleaned up and went into the living room. They sat on the couch and cuddled when Kara’s bracelet suddenly beeped. She pressed the kimoyo bead and it rolled to her palm. A hologram showed up.

Kara: Hello?

T’Challa: Kara, we’re done with everything. You need to come to Wakanda now.

Kara: Everything’s done?

T’Challa: Yes. Everything.

Kara: I’ll be there in two hours.

Kara pressed the kimoyo bead and it rolled back to its spot.

Connor: What did T’Challa mean?

Kara: They’ve finished everything and I need to check it out, but I have to go to Wakanda alone.

Connor: Why?

Kara: Wakanda rules. I don’t want to leave you either.

Kara stood up and went to their room to change. She came back down to the living room. Connor walked her out.

Connor: When will you be back?

Kara: Tonight. Tell Daniel and Simon to cook, okay?

Connor: Okay.

Connor leaned in and kissed Kara. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Bye honey.

Connor: Bye love.

Kara walked into the Royal Talon. She went into the pilot’s cabin and sat on the chair. She pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara flew away. Connor slowly went back into the house. After around an hour, Kara landed on the platform of the Royal Wakanda Palace. She walked out and was greeted by Okoye.

Kara: Good morning, Okoye.

Okoye: Hello Kara.

They made an X with their arms and broke it.

Okoye: The king and princess are waiting. Follow me, Kara.

Kara followed Okoye to Shuri’s lab. When they arrived, Kara walked to Shuri’s table.

Kara: Hey guys.

T’Challa: Hello Kara.

Shuri: Hi Kara.

Erik: Hey Kara.

Kara: What're the updates?

Shuri: The kimoyo beads now can become weapons. When you press it, it turns into a gun or others.

Kara: Nice.

Shuri: And this is my brother’s suit.

Shuri held up a necklace.

Kara: It’s…just a necklace.

Shuri: It’s because he can wear it underneath his clothes and tell it to go on whenever he wants.

Shuri gave the necklace to T’Challa. He wore it and told it to go on. The suit started to go on him. Soon, he’s in his suit.

Kara: It’s made of vibranium?

Shuri: Yeah.

Kara: Wow.

Shuri: I made one for Erik and you as well.

Kara: Me?

Shuri: Of course. You need protection every once in a while.

Kara: Well, okay then.

Shuri gave Kara a necklace. She wore it and Shuri gave Kara commander rights. Kara told it to go on and the suit went on. Once it’s on, Kara shot the claws out.

Kara: Cool.

Kara kept the claws and turned the suit off.

Kara: Thank you for that.

Shuri: You’re welcome.

They continued discussing. Finally, when it was night, it was time for Kara to go home. After she said her goodbyes, she got into the Royal Talon. She went into the pilot’s cabin and sat down. She pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started to fly the Royal Talon.

**HOME   (11:31pm)**

When Kara got home, it was very late. She went in and closed the door. She walked up to their room. She opened the door and expected her lover to be sleeping but he was waiting for her. He rolled over on his stomach like a dog waiting for their owner.

Connor: You’re late. I’ve been waiting.

Kara: Looks like you’ve been waiting for a while.

Connor smiled. He got off the bed and walked to her. He pushed her to the wall.

Connor: I’ve waited for a long time.

Connor pressed his chest on Kara’s and kissed her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a long few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They got on the bed and slept in each other’s embrace.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up. She sat straight and looked at Connor. She gently shook him.

Kara: Honey, wake up~

Connor slowly woke up. They got off the bed and walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara was cooking breakfast while Connor hugged her from behind. After a while, she placed the food on the table. They ate breakfast and cleaned up. Then, they went into the living room. They sat on the couch and cuddled. Soon, everyone ate breakfast and came into the living room. They talked. The rest of the day was uneventful.

_5:49pm_

**LIVING ROOM**

Daniel: We haven’t gone out together in a long time. Like, only we androids.

Simon: We can go out tonight.

Kara: Where do we go?

Marcus: We could go to a dance club and dance our asses off.

North: Dance battle!

Josh: We could.

Luther: It should be fun.

Lucy: Yeah.

Collin: We could wear what we would always wear.

Connor: Then let’s go prepare. Dad and Alice can stay at the house.

James: Sure.

Alice: Okay!

The androids went to prepare. They met in the living room. They wore their everyday outfit. After they prepared, they went out and drove to a place to eat dinner first. After dinner, they drove to the dance club.

**Detroit Dance Club**

They went in and got a dance floor.

Kara: How are we gonna compete?

Connor: We could go male versus female.

Marcus: Or couples.

North: Or one on one.

Kara: Let’s get to it then.

The first round was male androids versus female androids. The male had seven while the female had three. The male androids danced first.

_DOPE by BTS_

While dancing, the people in the club came to the side of the dance floor and cheered. After the whole song, everyone clapped.

Connor: Beat that.

Kara: Will do.

_Diamond Sky by Elliot Berger_

The female androids danced. Connor watched Kara and was shocked. She was really good. Everyone cheered. After the song ended, everyone clapped.

North: Who won?

Person: The girls!

Person: The guys!

Everyone was cheering on both sides.

Kara: I guess it’s a tie.

Connor: It’s time for the couples dance off. Me and Kara versus Marcus and North.

Daniel: We’ll judge them.

Connor and Kara went to the left side of the dance floor while Marcus and North went to the right side.

_Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone_

They started dancing. Everyone who stood at the side cheered them on. Soon, more people came to the side and started dancing to the song. When the song ended, everyone clapped.

Simon: This is gonna be hard…

Daniel: Okay, I have my vote.

Everyone waited for their answers.

Daniel: I vote for Connor and Kara.

Simon: Me too.

Josh: I go for Marcus and North.

Lucy: Yeah, me too.

Collin: I’m going for Connor and Kara.

Luther: Marcus and North for me.

Kara: Another tie.

North: Time for the one on one.

Connor: I’m fighting Marcus.

Marcus: Come on.

Connor and Marcus went to their side. They started dancing. Everyone cheered. When they finished, another two androids went up. One by one, everyone finished competing. They danced one more time and went home.

**HOME   (12:53am)**

They got home and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. He closed the door and pushed her to the wall.

Kara: Honey?

Connor smirked. He kissed Kara passionately. She returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and continued kissing her. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: God, I _fucking_ love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I have no idea what I'm even writing anymore.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	30. Ball

_8:07am_

Kara woke up. She sat up and looked at Connor. He was sleeping peacefully. She didn’t have the heart to wake him up. She slowly got off the bed and walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out the ingredients for breakfast and placed them on the counter. She started making breakfast when someone hugged her from behind.

Connor: Why didn’t you wake me up, love?

Kara: You were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want to wake you up.

Connor: I don’t want you to leave me…

Kara: I’m never leaving you.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck. After a while, she finished breakfast. She placed it on the table and ate with him. When they finished, they went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and Kara went to her closet. She changed into her android uniform.

Connor: Where’re you going wearing that?

Kara: I am hired to clean a mansion every day. I’ll be gone from 11 to around 5.

Connor: 6 hours?!

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: Fine…

Connor: Let me walk you out.

Kara: Sure.

Kara and Connor walked down to the front door. Before she could go out, he gave her his black coat.

Connor: It’s snowing. You’ll get cold.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara planted a kiss on Connor’s lips.

Kara: Bye. I love you.

Connor: Bye. I love you too.

Kara waved as she got in her car and drove off. Connor smiled and walked back in.

**Gingrich Mansion**

When Kara got there, she wore the coat. She got out of her car and walked to the mansion’s front door. She knocked on the door and a lady opened it.

Mrs. Gingrich: Oh! You must be the maid!

Kara: Yes, madam. My name is Kara.

Mrs. Gingrich: Well, come on in, Kara.

Kara went in.

Mrs. Gingrich: Clean the first, second and third floor. When you’re done, come and find me.

Kara: Certainly, madam.

The lady smiled and walked into the kitchen. Kara kept the coat. She looked around the mansion.

Kara: (This will take a while.)

**HOME**

Connor, Daniel and Simon were in the living room talking.

Daniel: Yesterday was so cool!

Simon: I hope we can do it again sometime.

Connor: Yeah…

Connor was looking at his watch.

Daniel: It’s only been half an hour since she was gone!

Connor: I just…feel uneasy when she’s not around me.

Simon: She’s fine. She’ll come back right on time.

Connor: …

**Gingrich Mansion   (4:12pm)**

Kara still had one room to clean left. She opened the door, revealing an 18-year-old girl sitting at her desk doing her assignments.

Kara: Hello.

The girl looked at Kara.

Unknown: Who are you?

Kara: My name is Kara. I’m the android maid your mother hired.

Stephanie: Stephanie Gingrich, but you can call me Steph. You can clean my room, just don’t touch this table. I’m doing my photography project.

Kara: Certainly, Steph.

Kara started cleaning the room. When she was done, she went out and closed the door. She walked back down to the first floor. She found the lady on the couch watching the television.

Kara: I’ve finished, madam.

Mrs. Gingrich: Oh! You’re finished! Here.

The lady gave Kara her pay. Then, Kara bowed and walked out the door. She wore the coat and got in her car. She drove back home.

**HOME**

Kara got out of her car and walked to the front door. She unlocked it.

Connor: Kara!

Connor stood up and hugged Kara.

Connor: I missed you…

Kara returned the hug.

Kara: I missed you too.

Connor let go of her.

Simon: He had been waiting for your return.

Kara: Well, let me change out of this uniform first.

Before Kara walked upstairs, she looked at Connor.

Kara: Here.

Kara gave back Connor his coat.

Kara: Thank you for the coat.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs to their room.

Daniel: You have the best girlfriend, Connor.

Connor: Yeah, I agree.

Connor smiled. The rest of the day was uneventful. After everyone came home and ate dinner, they went to their own rooms. Connor and Kara got in their room and laid on their bed. They slept in each other’s embrace.

_AFTER A MONTH_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arm wrapped around her. She gently pushed away his arms and sat up. She looked at him and gently shook him.

Kara: Wake up~

Connor slowly woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor and Kara got off the bed and made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. She started making breakfast. Connor hugged her from behind. Soon, she finished breakfast. She placed it on the table and ate it with him. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They entered the room and Connor closed the door. Kara went to the left bedside table and kneeled down. She opened the bottom drawer and took out a light blue box with a dark blue ribbon wrapping it. She closed the drawer and hid the box behind her. Then, she walked over to Connor.

Kara: Honey, I have something for you.

Connor was a little confused.

Connor: What is it?

Kara showed Connor the box. He looked at her before taking the box. He slowly opened it, revealing a brand new android watch and a kimoyo bead bracelet with a piece of paper.

Kara: I bought the watch a long time ago for you. I noticed that your watch was getting old. I asked T’Challa and Shuri if they could make a bracelet for you so you could fly the Royal Talon without a problem. The paper has all the beads’ pattern so you know which is which.

Connor was stunned. Kara took the bracelet from the box and placed it around his wrist. He took off his old watch and wore the new one.

Kara: I hope you like it.

Connor pulled Kara into a hug.

Connor: I love it. Thank you.

They broke the hug. They sat on the bed and Kara taught Connor how to control the kimoyo bead. Soon enough, he knew how to control it like the back of his hand. They sat there talking. Suddenly, Kara got a call.

Kara: Hold on a moment.

Kara got off the bed and walked to the balcony. She answered the call.

Kara: Hello?

Stephanie: Hey, Kara. My mom invited you to a ball she’s hosting tonight at 8.

Kara: Well, I don’t know…

Stephanie: Come on, it’ll be fun! You can bring whoever you want.

Kara: Well, okay then. Where’s the location?

Stephanie: Our mansion’s ballroom. You know where.

Kara: Okay. I’ll be there.

Stephanie: Cool! See you soon!

[hangs up]

Kara walked back to Connor.

Connor: Who was it?

Kara: Just the daughter of the owner of the mansion I’m cleaning.

Connor: What did they want?

Kara: They invited me to a ball they’re hosting. And you’re coming with me.

Connor: I can?

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: Yes!

Connor got off the bed and gave Kara a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Connor: You’re not leaving me.

Kara: Of course.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Connor and Kara told them about the ball and they were fine with it.

_6:43pm_

Connor and Kara went into their room to prepare. Kara picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was wearing a light blue knee-length dress. She wore the necklace with a heart-shaped locket that Connor gave her too. Connor, who wore a black tuxedo, was stunned at the beauty that stood before him.

Connor: Wow…

Connor: You look really beautiful.

Kara: You don’t look too bad yourself.

Connor: Shall we go now?

Kara: We shall.

Connor and Kara walked down to the living room hand in hand.

**LIVING ROOM**

When they entered, everyone was shocked.

James: My daughter is growing up…

Kara: Dad…

James stood up and hugged Kara.

Kara: I’ll always be your precious daughter.

They broke the hug.

James: Take care of her, my son.

Connor: You won’t have to worry.

Kara: We should get going now. Bye guys.

Connor and Kara went out the door. They entered his car. Kara took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on the little table. She pressed it and a hologram showed up. She typed in the location. They started going. While driving, Connor had his arm around her shoulder, showing her affection.

**Gingrich Mansion**

They got out of the car and walked to the front door hand in hand. Kara took out a key and unlocked the door. They went in and she closed the door.

Connor: Wow.

Kara: Big, right. Imagine that I had to clean this every two days.

Connor: Must mean a lot of work.

Kara: It sure is. Come on. The ballroom’s this way.

Kara led Connor to a big door. She opened it and they went in.

**BALLROOM**

They went in and Kara closed the door.

Stephanie: Kara! You made it!

Kara: Yeah.

Stephanie was wearing a dark red dress with her usual white beanie.

Kara: You look nice, Steph.

Stephanie: You too. Who’s this?

Kara: This is my boyfriend, Connor. Honey, this is the owner’s daughter, Stephanie Gingrich. Steph for short.

Connor just nodded at Stephanie.

Stephanie: I have to get back to my mom. Come and find me anytime!

Stephanie waved as she walked over to the lady.

Connor: This place is huge.

Kara: It is.

Connor and Kara walked over to the bar and sat on the chairs.

Bartender: Good evening, what would you like?

Kara: I would like a watermelon juice, please.

Connor: An apple martini.

Bartender: Coming right up!

The bartender went and made the drinks.

Connor: I don’t wanna get drunk tonight.

Kara: Ever if we want to, we would have to drink a lot.

Connor: Yeah.

Connor placed his hand on Kara’s hand that’s resting on the bar. The drinks came.

Bartender: Enjoy.

Connor and Kara drank their drinks while talking. Soon, a slow dance song came up. He looked at her.

Connor: Care to dance with me for this one?

Kara: Yes, of course.

Connor led Kara to the dance floor. They started slow dancing to the music.

Kara: This reminds me of our anniversary.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: Marcus playing the piano. North, Daniel and Simon playing the violins. Dancing with you under the stars.

Connor: It was magical.

Kara: Yeah.

They danced until the music stopped. Connor leaned in and landed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They danced until the ball ended.

**HOME   (11:47pm)**

Connor and Kara quietly walked into the house. They went up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went into their room and Connor closed the door. They changed into a more comfortable clothing and went to bed in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. It's my birthday today! Yay!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	31. Special Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is the 30th chapter.

_AFTER TWO WEEKS   (2:34pm)_

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking.

Marcus: I’m holding a party tonight. The whole Jericho is going to be there.

Daniel: Yes! Party time!

Marcus: Sorry James and Alice, but this is for androids only. It’s to celebrate our success in the demonstration.

James: It’s okay.

Marcus: Don’t wear too formal. We’ll be dancing a lot.

Kara: Wasn’t going to.

They continued talking. After three hours, Kara made dinner. They ate dinner and went to prepare for the party. They wore what they wore to the dance club and went out the door towards Jericho.

**Jericho**

They got to the ship and went in. Everyone was already partying. They joined in.

Connor: (What’s the plan, Marcus?)

Marcus: (Dance first. Talk later. I’ll tell you when it’s time.)

Connor: (Okay.)

Connor and Kara continued dancing. All of them were having a lot of fun. After an hour or so…

Marcus: (Control room, stat.)

Connor: (Got it.)

Connor: Love, I have to go and find Marcus for a short while. I need to talk to him about something.

Kara: Okay. See you later.

Connor waved as he walked to the top floor where the control room is located.

**CONTROL ROOM**

Connor walked in and saw the six male androids there.

Connor: So what’s the plan? I really want to surprise her.

Marcus turned around.

Marcus: Oh, you’re here.

Marcus walked towards Connor.

Marcus: Listen, if you wanna impress her, you gotta show her that you’re committed to this relationship.

Connor: And how do I do that?

Marcus: Singing.

Connor: Singing?! I can’t sing!

Marcus: You have to try. I’m sure she won’t mind.

Connor: Well, okay then. What do I sing?

Collin: I have a suggestion.

Everyone looked at Collin.

_AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

Kara, North and Lucy were dancing. Soon, Marcus jumped onto the stage, holding a microphone.

Marcus: Okay, lower down that music!

The android DJ lowered the volume.

Marcus: How y'all doing tonight?!

All: Good!

Marcus: All right. So, tonight we have a special performance performed by a special friend for a special someone.

All: Yay!

Marcus: Y’all must be wondering who this friend is, right?!

All: Yeah!

Marcus: Then, let’s welcome our one and only DA600, Connor!

Everyone clapped as Connor walked out with a microphone in his hand.

Marcus: And you guys must be wondering who he’s gonna perform for, right?!

All: Yes!

Marcus: Then, can Kara please come to the front row?

Kara was shocked. Daniel and Simon suddenly came out from nowhere. They pushed her to the front. When they got there, she looked at Connor. He smiled gently at her.

Marcus: Okay, now what’re you gonna perform for us or more accurately, Kara?

Connor: I’m…going to sing.

Everyone clapped.

Connor: Big disclaimer, I’ve never sung before but I’ll try my best…for Kara.

Connor smiled at Kara.

Marcus: So, what is it that you’re going to be singing?

Connor: Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran.

Marcus: Then let’s hear it for Connor!

Everyone clapped as Marcus joined the other male androids for the performance. Connor looked at Kara. She gave him a small smile that filled him with all the confidence he needed. He looked at the DJ and nodded, signaling that he was ready. The DJ started playing the music.

_Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran_

When Connor started singing, the male androids started dancing. Kara covered her mouth in shock. When it was reaching the end, Daniel and Simon went down the stage. They pushed Kara up onto the stage. Connor turned to her with a smile on his face. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. After a while, they broke the kiss. Everyone clapped.

Kara: You were great.

Connor: Just for you.

Connor and Kara looked at the audience. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Marcus: Isn’t that a great performance?!

All: Yeah!

Marcus: A round of applause for Connor and Kara!

Everyone clapped as Connor and Kara walked down the stage to the control room on the top floor.

Marcus: Now let’s party!

Everyone cheered. The DJ turned up the music.

**CONTROL ROOM**

Connor led Kara into the control room.

Kara: So this is where you and the guys planned everything?

Connor: Yeah. Of course, with the help of the kimoyo beads too.

Kara: Huh.

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: You were great tonight.

Kara smiled gently at Connor.

Connor: That smile…is just like the one you shot me before I performed.

Kara tilted her head a little to the left in confusion, still keeping the smile.

Kara: What do you mean?

Connor: Your smile is all the confidence I needed to sing well. Whenever you smile at me, it feels like I can do anything.

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist.

Connor: I’m so glad I’ve met you.

Connor leaned in and placed his lips on hers. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Unknown: Are you done?

Connor and Kara turned to the voice. They saw Marcus, Daniel and Simon standing there.

Marcus: We’re waiting for you to join us for the party.

Connor: Aw.

Daniel: C’mon!

Kara: Fine.

Kara giggled. Marcus, Daniel, Simon, Kara and Connor walked down to the first floor.

When they got there, everyone saw them and cheered.

Marcus: Let’s party!

Everyone cheered. They danced but Connor and Kara went to the bar and sat on the high chairs.

Kara: Scotch on the rocks.

Connor: Make it double.

Bartender: Coming right up!

The android bartender went to make the drinks.

Kara: I just wanna go to bed…

Kara laid her head on the table. Connor placed his hand on her hand that was resting on the table.

Connor: Me too.

Soon, the drinks arrived.

Bartender: Enjoy.

Kara took a sip of her drink.

Kara: Sometimes I just don’t want to be an android.

Connor: Why?

Connor sipped his drink.

Kara: We can’t get drunk easily.

Connor: I agree.

They sat there talking. Suddenly, Marcus came over.

Marcus: You’re just sitting here drinking?! Come and join the party!

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: We should since this is the day we got our freedom.

Kara: Okay.

Kara and Connor chugged down their drinks and followed Marcus to where they were dancing. They started dancing.

_AFTER A FEW HOURS_

Most of the androids have already left. Marcus, North, Daniel, Simon, Josh, Lucy, Luther and Collin were lying on the dance floor sleeping. Kara and Connor were sitting at the bar.

Kara: They danced for four hours straight.

Connor: It’s going to be a pain to move them back to the house.

Kara: Luckily, I came prepared.

Kara pressed her bracelet that was supposed to toggle the Royal Talon. She took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on the table. She pressed it and a hologram showed up. She moved two beds that hovers into Jericho.

Kara: Place them on the beds and let’s move them into the Royal Talon.

Kara and Connor moved Marcus and Josh onto the beds first. Then Kara moved the beds into the Royal Talon. Connor moved them onto the beds in the Royal Talon. They repeated the process with Simon, Daniel, North, Lucy, Luther and Collin. When they finished, Kara kept the bead and went to the Royal Talon. She went into the pilot’s cabin and sat down. She pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. Connor came in and sat beside her. They started talking until they arrived at the house.

**HOME**

They got to the house and Kara landed the Royal Talon in front of the house. She went into the bedroom where everyone was sleeping in. She went to a table and pressed the screen. She started making the beds hover out the room. She moved all eight beds into the house. She and Connor moved everyone into their room. She went back in the Royal Talon and moved the beds back in. She then landed the Royal Talon in Detroit Field. Once it’s done, she went out, turned the Royal Talon invisible and went into the house. Connor already went up to their room. She went into the room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara went in and Connor was already waiting on the bed. She got on the bed. He suddenly pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss. She let out a moan of surprise. He sat up and moved her onto his lap. He ripped off her clothes as she tore his jacket, necktie and shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room. He took off his jeans and continued kissing her. They enjoyed the passionate, lustful night.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms wrapped around her body. She kissed his forehead and gently pushed away his arms. She got off the bed and walked to the balcony. She watched the sun. Soon, someone gently wrapped their arms around her.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck.

Connor: My dress shirt looks cute on you.

Kara let out a cute giggle. She then kissed Connor’s cheek.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck once more.

Kara: I should go and cook breakfast. They’re going to wake up soon.

Connor: I don’t want you to leave me…

Kara: I’ll never leave you.

Kara smiled at Connor. They held hands as they walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out the ingredients from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She started making breakfast as Connor hugged her from behind. When she finished, she placed the food on the table and ate breakfast with him. When they finished eating, they cleaned up and went into the living room. They cuddled on the couch. Soon, everyone came down and ate breakfast. James, Collin, Marcus, North, Lucy and Luther went to work. Kara and Connor sent Alice to school and came back.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor and Kara were on the couch. Daniel and Simon sat on the ground. They started talking.

Connor: It was a pain to move you guys back here.

Daniel: How did you move us here anyway?

Kara: We just did something.

Simon: Huh.

Daniel: Brother, I want to play games.

Simon: Okay, set up the console.

Daniel: Yay!

Daniel went and set up the console.

Simon: He’s just like an innocent child.

Kara: At least he’s not what he was before.

Simon: Yeah.

Daniel: I’m done!

Simon: Okay, okay.

Simon moved to the front. Daniel plugged in the controllers and they started the game. They started playing.

Kara: They’re the perfect twins.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: They kind of remind me of you and Collin.

Connor looked at Kara confusingly, having a smile on his face.

Connor: How so?

Kara: Simon would never want Daniel hurt like you would never want Collin hurt.

Connor: Huh.

Connor suddenly laid down on Kara’s lap. She ran her hand through his hair.

Connor: It’s really calming when you do that.

Kara giggled. Connor pulled her head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Kara: What was that for?

Connor looked at Daniel and Simon then back to Kara.

Connor: (Just to show you how much I love you.)

Kara: (I love you too.)

Connor and Kara continued talking while watching Daniel and Simon playing. Soon, Kara went and made lunch. The four of them ate lunch and cleaned up. Connor and Kara went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and walked to the balcony. They sat down. Connor pulled Kara close to him and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. She snuggled close. When it started snowing, Kara stood up and walked to the edge. She extended her hand and caught a snowflake. Connor stood up and walked to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kara: Look at this.

Kara showed Connor the snowflake.

Kara: It looks beautiful.

Connor: Snowflakes reminds me of you.

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: How so?

Connor extended his other arm and a snowflake landed on his hand. He moved his hand next to Kara’s.

Connor: Every snowflake has a unique pattern, just like how unique you are compared to the other thousands of HM300.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. She let out a cute giggle. They let the snowflakes on their hand fly away. They sat back down.

Kara: Hey, press this kimoyo bead on your bracelet.

Kara and Connor pressed one of the kimoyo beads on their bracelet. The bead rolled to their palm. The holograms showed up and both holograms connected.

Kara: All our memories are now connected.

Connor: The beads can do that?

Kara: Yeah.

They looked through the memories of their time together. Soon, dinner time came. They turned off the holograms.

Kara: I should go and make dinner now.

Connor: Okay…

Kara and Connor walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making dinner when Connor hugged her from behind. After a while, she finished dinner. She placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They sat down and ate dinner. They talked while eating. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. They got on the bed and slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. I'm bad at writing smut.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	32. Two Android Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for not posting for a long time.

_THE NEXT DAY   (Saturday)_

Kara woke up. She sat straight and looked at Connor. He was sleeping peacefully. She got off the bed and walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out ingredients from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She started making breakfast when someone gently wrapped their arms around her body.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Soon, Kara finished breakfast. She placed it on the table and ate breakfast with Connor. When they finished, they cleaned up and went back up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara went to her closet and picked out an outfit. She went to change into the outfit she picked. When she came out of the bathroom, Connor was on the bed.

Connor: Where are you going?

Kara: I’m going out for a while. I’ll be back in an hour or two.

Connor: Why?

Kara: I need to accomplish something.

Connor: Okay…

Connor and Kara walked back down. They walked to the front door but he stopped her.

Connor: Here.

Connor gave Kara a black jacket.

Connor: It’s going to be cold.

Kara took the jacket. She then kissed Connor’s cheek.

Kara: Thank you. Bye!

Connor: Bye.

Kara waved as she walked in her car. She drove off. Connor smiled as he walked back into the house.

**Detroit Police Department**

Kara parked her car and walked into the building. She went in the elevator. She pressed the ‘6’ button and the elevator started going up. When she got there, she walked out of the elevator and knocked on the door.

Chief: Come in.

Kara walked in.

Kara: Chief.

Chief: Who are you?

Kara sat on a chair.

Kara: You’ve seen me before.

Chief: I don’t…

Kara: I was the female android that time you fired Connor.

Chief: What are you doing here?

Kara: Why can’t Connor work here?

Chief: Collin has taken his place.

Kara: Collin replaced Connor as the lieutenant’s partner, not Connor’s position at the DPD. Why can’t Connor work here?

Chief: He’s free to not work.

Kara: Answer me, chief. Why can’t Connor work here? He can be a big help for the DPD.

Chief: Well…

Kara: Can Connor work here? I didn’t come here to waste my time.

Chief thought for a while. Then, he sighed.

Chief: He can start working from Monday on. He will be an individual officer.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara got up and walked out of the office. She went down to the ground floor and went out of the building. She got in her car and drove back home.

**HOME   (11:24am)**

Kara parked her car and walked to the front door. She opened it and went in.

Connor: Love!

Connor got up from the couch and hugged Kara.

Kara: Hey.

Simon: He’s been waiting.

They broke the hug. Kara took off the jacket and gave it back to Connor.

Kara: Thanks for the jacket.

Connor: You’re welcome.

Kara and Connor sat back down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her.

Simon: Where did you go anyway?

Kara: I just went to the DPD.

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: What? Why?

Kara: You can go work at the DPD from Monday on.

Kara smiled at Connor.

Connor: But…I thought I was fired.

Kara: I got you back in. I just had to talk some sense into the chief.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Connor: You’re amazing.

Kara giggled.

Daniel: Brother, I wanna play…

Simon looked at the clock then back at Daniel.

Simon: Go and set up the console then.

Daniel: Yay!

Daniel cheerfully went and set up the console.

Simon: Even though we’re the same model, we have different coding. Because his owner’s daughter was his best friend, his coding was changed to be like an innocent child. Because of my owner, my coding was changed to be a mature android.

Kara: Yeah.

Daniel: Brother!

Simon: Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.

Simon laughed a little before moving to the front. He took the controller. He and Daniel started playing the game.

Connor: You got me back into the DPD…

Kara: Yes, I did.

Connor: I have an idea.

Kara looked at Connor confusingly.

Connor: Why don’t you…work with me?

Kara: What? I can’t…

Connor: Why not?

Kara: I’m designed to be a maid. I don’t have the qualifications to work with the police.

Connor: You told me something before. When we were separated, you would follow Dad and Collin to the department to solve cases. The officers said that you were a valuable android because you were able to solve cases, despite being an android designed to be a maid. Isn’t that enough qualification?

Kara: What about my work?

Connor: Quit. You can make more at the DPD. And we can be partners.

Kara: Well, okay then.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. She let out a cute giggle.

Connor: And I think they can make an android police uniform specifically for you.

Kara: Huh.

Connor and Kara continued talking while watching Daniel and Simon being as competitive as ever. When it was lunch time, Kara went in and made lunch.

Kara: Lunch’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate lunch while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room.

Connor: Dad, I’m working at the DPD from Monday on!

James: Huh? I thought you were fired?

Connor: Kara got me back in. And I want her to work with me.

James: I’m sure that the chief would let her work there. I’ll inform him later.

Connor: Sure.

They continued talking. Soon, James walked to his room to call the chief. When he came back down, he told them that Kara was accepted and she was able to work from Monday on. Connor was really happy. The rest of the day was uneventful. Soon, night time came. Kara, Daniel and Simon went to make dinner. When they finished, they placed the food on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. They walked to the balcony and stood there. After a while, they walked back in and got on the bed. They went to sleep in each other’s embrace.

The next day was uneventful. When they finished eating lunch, someone knocked on the door. Kara went and answered it.

Postman: Hello, may I see Kara HM300?

Kara: That’s me.

Postman: Sign here, please.

The postman gave Kara a pen. She signed the package and a paper.

Postman: Thank you. Goodbye.

The postman left. Kara went back in while holding the package. She sat next to Connor.

Kara: I wonder what it is.

Kara opened the package, revealing an android police uniform. It had her model code on the right side.

Kara: It’s my uniform!

Kara took it out.

Connor: It looks just like mine, only it’s a female version.

Kara placed it back in the package. Everyone continued talking. The rest of the day was uneventful. Kara informed the Gingrich family that she quit. When dinner time came, Kara, Daniel and Simon went to make dinner. When they finished, they placed the food on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went in their room and got on the bed. They slept in each other’s embrace.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up and sat straight. She looked at Connor. She gently shook him.

Kara: Wake up~

Connor slowly woke up. They got off the bed and walked down to the kitchen. Kara made breakfast while he hugged her from behind. When she finished, she placed it on the table and ate breakfast with him. Once they finish eating, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara went to her closet and took her new android police uniform. She went in the bathroom to change while Connor changed outside. When she came out, he was putting on his shoes. She put on her shoes and walked to him.

Connor: You look cute in this uniform.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara took Connor’s tie and helped him wear it.

Connor: Thanks.

Kara: You’re welcome.

Kara and Connor walked down together.

**LIVING ROOM**

When they walked to the living room, they saw James and Collin stuffing down their breakfast. They finished and cleaned up. Then, they went into the living room.

Connor: Let’s take my car.

James: Sure.

The four of them walked out of the house. They got in Connor’s car. Kara sat beside Connor while James and Collin sat behind. They drove to the department. While driving, Connor had his arm around Kara.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor parked his car and they got out. They went into the building and they walked to the office.

**OFFICE**

They walked to their table. Kara’s table was located beside Connor’s old table. Connor continued to use his old table.

Speaker: Will android DA600 and HM300 come to my office now.

Connor: Let’s go.

Connor and Kara walked to the elevator. They went in and he pressed the ‘6’ button. The elevator started going up. While Kara was not looking, Connor snatched a kiss. His lips landed on hers. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Honey…

Connor laughed a little.

Connor: What?

Connor held Kara’s hand lovingly. Once the elevator stopped, they walked out and went into the chief’s office.

Connor: Chief.

Kara: Chief.

Chief: Sit down.

Kara and Connor sat down.

Chief: As you know, Kara helped you get back in the DPD, Connor. And James helped Kara get this job.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: We know.

Chief: Now, I want Kara to work with you, Connor.

Connor: Perfect.

Chief: If you have no disagreements, you may go now.

Connor: Thank you, chief.

Kara: Thank you, chief.

Connor and Kara walked out. Before they could go in the elevator, Connor pushed Kara to the wall.

Kara: Honey…?

Connor: I see that we are now partners.

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: That’s something I’ve been waiting for.

Connor kissed Kara. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They got in the elevator. Connor pressed the ‘6’ button and the elevator started going down. Suddenly, he pulled Kara into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his chest. After a while, they broke this kiss.

Connor: I just want to kiss you all day.

Kara let out a cute giggle. Soon, the elevator came to a stop. They held hands as they walked back to their tables. They sat down and started checking for cases. While checking Connor placed his hand on Kara’s that’s resting on the table.

Connor: Deviant androids. Catherway. Let’s go.

Connor and Kara ran out of the department. They got in his car and drove to the location.

**Catherway**

They got out of the car and walked to the back alleyway.

Connor: Stay close to me, love.

Connor held Kara’s hand. They looked around. Kara analyzed the place.

Kara: There's both thirium and blood. Humans were involved.

They slowly walked through the alleyway. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

Connor: Get your gun ready.

They took out their gun. Suddenly, someone jumped on Connor. Kara helped him fight the person off but another person came and hit her. Both of them fought them off. After a while, the two fugitives were pinned down.

Kara: These are the deviants.

Connor: Let’s bring them back.

Connor and Kara brought the deviants to the car. They cuffed them and locked them to the chair so they couldn’t move. They drove back to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor and Kara brought the deviant androids into the building.

Connor: Case #11352. The deviants.

The officer brought the deviants to the interrogating room. Connor and Kara followed them.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

They went in and the officer put the two deviants in the questioning room. He cuffed the deviants at different tables. Then, the officer came back out.

Officer: Ready to interrogate.

Connor: Let’s go in.

Connor and Kara went in. He sat in front of the male deviant while she sat in front of the female deviant. They interrogated the fugitives. When they were done, they went out and gave the officers the information. Then, they went back to the office.

**OFFICE**

They sat at their table and James and Collin were nowhere to be found.

Connor: They must’ve gone out to solve a case.

Kara: Hmm.

Connor looked through his emails.

Connor: There are no cases for now so let’s go to the café for a while.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Connor and Kara got up and walked to the café in the DPD. They got themselves a cup of coffee each. They stood at the table while talking. A few officers passed them and greeted them. They knew that Kara was new and wanted to make her feel comfortable in her new work. Connor kissed Kara’s cheek from time to time. Soon, it was lunchtime. As they were about to walk out, they bumped into James and Collin who just came back from a case.

James: Where’re you both going?

Kara: We were just going to get some lunch.

Connor: Wanna come?

James: Sure. I’m a little hungry anyway.

Collin: Me too.

The four of them hopped on Connor’s car and they drove to a restaurant not far from the department.

**HOME**

Daniel and Simon already brought Alice home. The three of them ate lunch at a fast food restaurant. When they got home, Alice went up to her room to do homework. Daniel and Simon stayed downstairs talking. When Alice finished, she came down.

Alice: Uncle Daniel, can I play games?

Daniel: Umm…

Daniel looked at Simon who was reading a book with a tablet, laying on the couch.

Simon: If you finished your homework, then yes. I don’t want your parents to come home and kill me.

Alice: I’ve finished.

Simon: Then go ahead.

Alice: Yay!

Daniel helped Alice set up the console. Then, both of them played games. Simon would watch them play for a little while from time to time. They were having a lot of fun.

**Detroit Police Department**

The four of them came back to the department. They entered the office and sat at their table. After checking for cases, they started chatting happily. After a while, they decided to go home. They got in Connor’s car and drove home.

**HOME**

They went into the house.

Alice: Mummy!

Alice put down the controller and hugged Kara.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Alice let go of Kara and hugged Connor.

Alice: Daddy.

Connor: Hi Alice.

Alice let go of Connor.

Kara: Alice, have you finished your homework?

Alice: Mhmm.

Kara: Good.

Alice went back to the television and continued playing with Daniel. Simon moved over so they could sit. Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. They talked cheerfully.

_6:53pm_

Suddenly, both Connor and Kara got a message.

Connor: You got the same thing too?

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: Let’s go.

Connor and Kara walked out. Before Kara closed the door…

Kara: Simon, Daniel, remember to cook. We might not come home before dinner.

Simon: Okay.

Daniel: Sure.

Kara closed the door. They got in Connor’s car and went to the location.

**The Eden Club**

They arrived at the club and got out of the car.

Kara: They said that a man suddenly died and they found an ST700 android at the side of the room.

Connor held Kara’s hand and they walked in. They bumped into Gavin and another officer.

Gavin: I see that Kara is now working with the DPD.

Gavin winked at Kara. Connor caught it and his thirium started boiling. Kara noticed and placed her hand on his chest to calm him down. Then, she pulled him away.

Kara: It’s okay, honey. He won’t bother us again.

Connor: He better not.

Kara: Come on, let’s go. This should be the crime scene.

They opened the door and went in. They saw a man dead on the bed and an ST700 android at the side of the room.

Connor: I’ll check the human. You check the android.

Kara nodded. Connor walked into the human as Kara walked to the android. Connor analyzed the human.

_Name: Antonio Vendete_

_Age: 41_

_Species: Human_

_DECEASED_

_Reason of death: Strangled_

Connor: (He was strangled.)

He stood up and went to Kara’s side.

Kara: It’s dead. We would need to reactivate it in order to get the information we need.

Kara pressed the android’s regulator compartment. She restarted the regulator.

Connor: We only have a minute or two to get the information we need.

Once the android was awake, it backed up on the wall.

Kara: Don’t be scared. We won’t hurt you. We just need you to tell us what happened before you shut down.

Android: He…he wanted to play with two of us…

Android: He destroyed me and the last thing I saw was that the other android strangled him and ran away…

Android: That’s all I know! I didn’t do anything!

Kara: We know, we know. Do you remember the appearance of the other android?

Android: She had blue…

Before the android could finish its sentence, it deactivated.

Kara: The android must have blue hair. But where did it go?

Connor: Because of what they’re wearing, it’s impossible for it to escape here without being seen.

Kara: It should be hiding somewhere.

Connor: Let’s go.

Kara and Connor held hands as they exited the room. They looked around.

Kara: Maybe we can access the android’s memories and see where the deviant went.

Connor: Good idea.

They walked to one of the boxes that encased a female android. Connor tried to unlock it but because androids didn’t have fingerprints, he couldn’t unlock it.

Connor: We need a human for this.

Kara: Well…

Kara looked at Gavin then back at Connor.

Connor: Even if I hate him, it’s the only way.

Kara: Wait here for a moment. I’ll be back as soon as I can.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on his cheek to reassure him. Then, she walked over to Gavin.

Kara: Detective Prince, can you follow me for a little while?

Gavin looked at Kara.

Gavin: Why?

Kara: I just need you to help me with something.

Gavin: Okay.

Kara led Gavin to where Connor was standing.

Connor: Detective Prince.

Gavin looked at Connor then back at Kara.

Gavin: What’s the problem?

Kara: Can you rent this android?

Gavin looked at Kara confusingly.

Kara: It’s for the case.

Gavin sighed. He walked to the scanner.

Gavin: This is not going to look good on my expense account, but for you.

Gavin scanned his hand.

_$29.99 for an hour. Do you wish to continue?_

Gavin: Yes…

The box opened.

Android: Good evening. Let me take you to your room.

Kara connected with the android. She looked through the memory. The android saw the deviant walking out of the room and walked to another section of the club. Kara pulled her hand away.

Kara: It saw the deviant. It went in another section of the club.

Connor: The club erases all androids’ memories every two hours. We don’t have much time left.

Connor held Kara’s hand and they ran to the other section. They continued trying to find the deviant with the help of Gavin. After collecting the information, they were sure that the deviant was in the warehouse. Connor and Kara went into the warehouse.

**WAREHOUSE**

Kara: The deviant’s hair is blue and tied in a ponytail.

Connor: Let’s go and search for it.

The two of them walked around searching for the deviant. When Kara got to the group of androids that was in the corner, she saw a blue haired android. The android jumped on her and tried to fight her.

Connor: Love!

Connor ran to Kara and pulled the android off her.

Connor: Are you alright?

Kara noticed that the android was getting closer with a pipe in its hands. She took a wrench that was close and threw it at the android. It hit its head and the android fell down.

Kara: I’m alright.

Kara got up with Connor’s help and walked over to the deviant.

Kara: Let’s bring it back to the department.

They pulled the deviant to the car. They put it in the back and got in the car. They drove back to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

They got out of the car and pulled the deviant into the building.

Connor: Case #11361. Put the deviant in a cell first. We’ll interrogate it tomorrow morning.

Officer: Okay.

The officer pulled the deviant away.

Connor: Let’s go home.

Connor and Kara got in the car and drove back home.

**HOME   (11:23pm)**

They got in the house. They walked to the kitchen to find something to eat but they saw something under the cover on the table.

Kara: Huh?

Kara opened the cover, revealing two plates of spaghetti and a piece of paper.

 

Connor and Kara:

I know you both will be tired when you get back but remember to eat this before you go to sleep to replenish energy!

-Daniel :)

 

Kara: He cooked dinner for us.

Connor walked to Kara’s side.

Connor: It was nice of him.

They sat down and ate dinner. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and changed into a more comfortable clothing. Then, they got on the bed and went to sleep immediately.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up. She gently pushed away Connor’s arm and got off the bed. She slowly walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out the ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. She started making breakfast when someone gently wrapped their arms around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Connor kissed Kara’s neck. When she finished, she placed the food on the table. She and Connor ate the food together while talking. Once they finished, they cleaned up and went up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and changed into their android police uniform. After they changed, they went down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

When they got there, they saw James and Collin stuffing the food into their mouths. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room. The four exited the house and got in Connor’s car. They went to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

They got off the car and entered the building. They went into the office and sat down. Suddenly, Connor and Kara got a text.

Kara: Let’s go.

Connor and Kara walked to the elevator. They went in the elevator and he pressed the ‘4’ button and the elevator started going up. When she wasn’t looking, he kissed her cheek, surprising her.

Kara: Honey…

Connor: What?

Kara gently pinched Connor’s cheek. He held her hand. Once the elevator came to a stop, they exited the elevator and walked over to the interrogating room.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

They went in.

Officer: Ready to interrogate.

Connor: Thank you. Come on.

Connor and Kara went into the questioning room and sat down in front of the android who was now wearing a prisoner outfit. They interrogated the android and it was cooperating. After a while, they went out.

Connor: After interrogating the android, we now know that it deviated and harmed the human. Because it broke the android truce, it needs to be dismantled.

Officer: We will bring it to Cyber Life for dismantling.

Connor: Good. Let’s go, love.

Connor and Kara walked out of the room and entered the elevator. He pressed the ‘G’ button and the elevator started going down. Connor pulled Kara into a passionate kiss. She caressed his cheek. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: You are just so kissable.

Kara let out a cute giggle. When the elevator reached the ground floor, they got out and walked into the office. James and Collin already went out. After checking their emails, they decided to go to the department café. They drank their coffee while talking.

_12:39pm_

Connor and Kara decided to go and eat lunch. As they were about to walk out, they bumped into James and Collin.

James: You guys going to get lunch?

Connor: Yeah, dad.

James: Let’s go together.

The four of them got in Connor’s car and they drove off.

**HOME**

Simon was laying on the couch reading a book on the tablet. Daniel was helping Alice with her homework in the living room. After a while, Alice’s homework was done.

Alice: Uncle Daniel, can I play games now?

Daniel: Sure.

Daniel helped Alice set up the console. Then, they started playing games. Simon would watch them play from time to time.

**Northenway**

The four of them were standing around a high table eating fast food from a food truck.

James: What case were you both assigned to last night?

Kara: An android strangled a man in a sex club.

Connor: It’ll be sent to Cyber Life for dismantling soon.

Collin: Are you both assigned to any cases today?

Kara: If you don’t count the sudden urgent cases, then no.

James: Big chance you both can go home early.

Connor: Hmm.

They continued to talk while eating. When they finished, they got in Connor’s car and drove to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor and Kara dropped off James and Collin.

Kara: Bye, dad. Bye, Collin.

James: Bye, my daughter. Bye, my son.

Collin: See you both later.

They waved as they went into the building. Connor and Kara went home. While driving, he placed his arm around her shoulder. They chatted while going home.

**HOME**

They exited the car and went into the house.

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice put down the controller and hugged Connor and Kara.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Connor: Hi Alice.

They broke the hug.

Kara: Have you finished your homework?

Alice: Mhmm.

Kara: Good.

Kara patted Alice’s head. Then, Alice went and continued playing games with Daniel. Simon moved over so Kara and Connor could rest. They sat down. Connor placed his hand on Kara’s lap. Kara laid her head on his shoulder.

Kara: How long has Alice been playing on the console?

Simon: About…45 minutes.

Kara looked at Simon. She took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on his feet. It spread to his ankle. He then just noticed.

Simon: Oh.

The bead shocked Simon for five seconds. Then, Kara took the bead and kept it.

Kara: Did you forget what I told you? Alice can play the console for 30 minutes but has to rest for 15 minutes before continuing to play it.

Simon: Sorry Kara. I forgot.

Kara: Please remember, Simon.

Kara rolled her eyes. They continued to talk.

_7:03pm_

Everyone was home.

Kara: It’s time to cook dinner. Come on, both of you.

Daniel: ‘Kay!

Simon: Okay!

Daniel and Simon cheerfully followed Kara and Connor into the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara, Simon and Daniel started making dinner. Connor wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist. The four of them were talking happily. Soon, dinner was served. She placed the food on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. They changed into a more comfortable clothing and went to the balcony. They watched the bright stars and the soft snow. After a while, they went back into the room. Kara closed the balcony door as Connor got on the bed. She got on the bed with him. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: Good night, love.

Kara: Good night, honey.

They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter! Two new cases on the first day of work. Wow!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	33. Bad Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like two weeks.  
> But I'm not dead!  
> Woo!

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms around her. She gently pushed away his arms and got off the bed. She walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making breakfast when someone wrapped their arms around her waist gently.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

When Kara was done, she placed the food on the table. She ate breakfast with Connor. After finishing, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and changed into their android police uniform. After changing, they walked to the balcony. Kara extended her hand and caught a snowflake.

Kara: Look.

Kara showed Connor the snowflake.

Connor: It’s beautiful and unique, like you.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. She let out a cute giggle. She let the snowflake fly away.

Connor: We should get going. They should be ready by now.

Kara: Okay.

Connor and Kara walked down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

When they arrived, James and Collin were standing there, waiting for them.

James: You took your time.

Connor: Sorry dad.

Kara: Sorry dad.

Collin: We should be going. Come on.

The four of them went out of the house and into Connor’s car. They drove off.

**Detroit Police Department**

They got out of the car and walked into the building. They went into the office and sat at their desks. They checked their emails. James and Collin had a case so they went out. Connor and Kara went to the resting area in the department. They sat on a couch talking. A few officers would come and chat with them for a little while.

_1:03pm_

James and Collin came back. The four of them drove to a restaurant to eat lunch.

**HOME**

Simon was laying on the couch reading a book on the tablet. Daniel was helping Alice with her homework while setting up the console. After about half an hour, Alice finished her homework. She went to the front of the television. She started playing with Daniel.

Simon: Remember that you can play for half an hour but you have to rest for at least 15 minutes. Your mother will kill me if I don’t remind you.

Alice: Okay.

Alice played with Daniel. After half an hour, they went to the front yard and played tag. Simon sat on the chair outside and watched them play. Connor and Kara arrived home.

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice ran and hugged Connor and Kara.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Connor: Hi Alice.

They broke the hug. Alice continued to play tag with Daniel. Connor and Kara went into the house.

Kara: I’m going to our room to rest. You stay down here and watch Alice, okay honey?

Connor: What’s wrong, love?

Kara: Nothing’s wrong. I just need some rest.

Connor: Well, if you need me, I’ll be here then.

Kara: Okay.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on his cheek. Then, she walked up to their room. He walked out and watched Alice play.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara entered the room and changed into a more comfortable clothing. She then walked to the balcony and sat down.

_AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

Connor was getting worried.

Connor: (Kara always rest for a few minutes.)

Connor: (But where is she?)

Connor walked into the house. He walked up to their room and found the door closed. He opened the door.

Connor: Love?

Connor saw Kara crying and ran to her.

Connor: Why’re you crying?

Kara continued to cry. Connor hugged her.

Connor: What’s wrong?

Kara: It’s…it’s coming back…

Connor: What’s coming back?

Kara: T-the flashbacks…

Connor: It will be okay, love. It will be okay.

Kara continued to cry while Connor comforted her. After a while, she stopped crying, but she buried her head in her knees.

Connor: So can you tell me what the flashbacks are about? Please?

Kara: I never told you, but when we were showing our memories, I actually kept one particular memory locked away. It was a memory from when I was still an android maid to the Price family.

Connor: Go on.

Kara: He…he used me for his own pleasure…

Connor: Who?

Kara: David…

Connor was burning in anger. He couldn’t imagine David’s dirty hands on his love. He kept calm for Kara. He hugged her.

Connor: It’s going to be okay.

Kara: I’m sorry for not telling you…

Connor: It’s okay.

Connor continued to comfort Kara.

_7:09pm_

Kara walked down to the kitchen with Connor.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started to make dinner. Connor gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She chatted with him while making dinner. After a while, dinner was served. She placed the food on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner while chatting happily. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in. Kara got on the bed as Connor changed into something comfortable. After he changed, he got on the bed too. He pulled her into an embrace.

Connor: Delete that memory. It’s useless, love.

Kara nodded ever so slightly that a human would surely miss it.

_SELECTING FILE…_

_DELETE FILE?_

_DELETING FILE…_

_FILE SUCCESSFULLY DELETED_

Kara closed her eyes and went to sleep. Connor looked at her. He kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arm wrapped around her lovingly. She gently pushed away his arms and got off the bed. She walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. She started making breakfast when someone gently wrapped their arms around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

When Kara finished, she placed the food on the table. She ate breakfast with Connor. Then, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and changed into their android police uniform. Then, they went back down.

**LIVING ROOM**

James and Collin were already prepared. The four of them went to the department.

The rest of the day was eventless. James and Collin had a case. Connor and Kara came back home after lunch. They went into the house.

**HOME**

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice went and hugged Connor and Kara.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Connor: Hi Alice.

They broke the hug.

Alice: Look! Today, Mr Hart gave us our math test paper!

Alice took out a paper from her bag and gave it to her parents.

_Name: Alice Price_

_Class: 4S_

_Marks: 91%_

Kara: Great job, Alice.

Kara patted Alice’s head. Alice smiled. Connor gave back the paper.

Connor: Keep up the good work, Alice.

Alice cheerfully nodded. She went back to the front of the television and continued to play the console with Daniel. Connor and Kara walked up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and walked to the balcony. They sat down. Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They watched the snow. Soon, someone called Kara. She pressed the kimoyo bead and it rolled to her palm.

T’Challa: Hey Kara.

Kara: T’Challa! How are you?

T’Challa: I’m good. I’m with Shuri and Erik.

Shuri: Hi.

Erik: What’s up, Kara?

Kara: Hey guys.

Connor: Hey guys.

T’Challa: We haven’t seen you in a while. When are you coming to visit?

Kara: I don’t know…

Kara: I now work in the police department.

Shuri: What?

Erik: That’s so cool!

Connor: We’re partners.

T’Challa: Seriously?

Connor: Yeah.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. They continued to talk. After a while, they hung up. The both of them went back into the room and got on the bed. They connected their memory and watched it.

_6:42pm_

Conor suddenly got a message.

Connor: Oh no.

Kara: What’s wrong?

Connor: I have a case. And this time, I have to go alone. They said that it’s because I am the only android that has enough qualifications and experience with this type of case.

Kara: Well, okay then.

Connor and Kara walked down to the living room. Before he walked out of the compound, he turned around and faced her. He pulled her into a kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor got in his car.

Connor: Bye, love.

Kara: Bye, honey.

Connor drove off. Kara smiled as she walked back into the house. Kara, Daniel and Simon made dinner. Everyone ate dinner and cleaned up. After finished, they went to their own rooms but Kara stayed in the living room reading a book on the tablet.

_10:02pm_

Connor was still not home. Kara walked to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara cooked her special recipe and placed it on the table. She placed a kimoyo bead under the plate to make sure the food doesn’t go cold. She wrote a piece of paper and placed it under a cup of water she filled. She then covered the food. She was starting to get tired. She laid her head on the table and soon, she was fast asleep.

**Detroit Police Department   (12:49am)**

Connor got out of the car. He pulled the deviant android into the building.

Connor: Case #01103. The deviant android. Put it in a cell. I’ll interrogate it tomorrow.

Officer: Okay.

The officer pulled the deviant away. Connor went back out and entered his car. He drove back home.

**HOME**

Connor got out of the car and walked in the house. When he closed the door, he saw the dining room’s lights were still on. He slowly walked there.

**DINING ROOM**

Connor saw Kara sleeping at the dining table. He opened the cover and saw a plate of spaghetti and a cup of water with a piece of paper under the cup. He took the paper and read it.

 

Honey:

It should be late when you come back home. Remember to eat this. I love you.

Your love,  
Kara

 

Connor smiled. He sat next to Kara and ate the food. When he finished, he cleaned up. He then carried her bridal style up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor went in and closed the door. He laid his love on the bed. Then, he went to change. After changing, he got on the bed. He then felt her grabbing his arm. He looked at her.

Connor: (She's so cute.)

Connor kissed Kara’s forehead and wrapped his arm around her before going to sleep himself.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up. She sat up and saw Connor sleeping peacefully. When she wanted to get off the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Connor: Don’t leave me, love…

Kara: I’m never leaving you. I just have to make breakfast. And we have work.

Connor: Let’s take a day off. I can interrogate the deviant tomorrow. Simon and Daniel can cook.

Kara thought for a while.

Kara: Okay.

Kara messaged Daniel. Then, she moved back to Connor’s side. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. They went back to sleep.

_8:32am_

James and Collin were waiting for Kara and Connor in the living room. Simon and Daniel already cooked breakfast.

James: Where are they?

Collin: I can go check on them.

James: Go now.

Collin walked up to Connor and Kara’s room. He opened the door and saw them on the bed sleeping. He walked to Kara’s side.

Collin: Kara?

Kara slowly woke up. Trying not to wake Connor up, she sat up.

Kara: Hmm?

Collin: It’s late. Are you both going to work today?

Kara: No. We’re taking a day off.

Collin: Well, okay then. See you in the evening.

Kara: See you.

Collin waved as he walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked back down.

Collin: They’re taking the day off.

James: Huh. Well, let’s go then.

James and Collin walked out of the house and went to the department.

**LIVING ROOM   (12:06pm)**

Simon and Daniel came back from dropping Alice at school. They sat in the living room talking.

Daniel: It’s already lunchtime. They’re not coming down.

Simon: We can go check on them but I’m too lazy.

Daniel: C’mon brother!

Simon thought for a while.

Simon: Fine, fine.

Simon and Daniel walked up the stairs towards Connor and Kara’s room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They stood at the door.

Simon: Brace yourself. We might see something we don’t want to see.

Simon slowly opened the door. They saw Connor and Kara sleeping on the bed in each other’s embrace.

Daniel: Aw, they’re so cute~

Simon: C’mon, let’s wake them up.

Daniel went to Kara’s side as Simon went to Connor’s side. Daniel gently pushed Kara.

Daniel: Wake up, Kara~

Kara slowly woke up. She sat up. Simon pushed Connor.

Simon: Wake up.

Connor woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Kara: What time is it?

Daniel: 12 in the afternoon.

Kara: Okay…

Kara and Connor got off the bed.

Daniel: We already made lunch.

Kara: Okay, thanks.

The four of them walked down to the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

They sat down at the table and started eating lunch. They chatted while eating. When they finished, they cleaned up and went into the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

Kara and Connor sat on the couch while Simon and Daniel sat on the ground.

Simon: What were you guys doing last night?

Kara: Well, this one had a case yesterday evening so he went out. At night, I made something for him but after finishing it, I fell asleep at the table.

Connor: And when I came back, it was midnight. I ate the food my love made for me and carried her up to our room. Then, I went to sleep.

Simon: Huh.

They continued to talk.

Daniel: Brother, can I play?

Simon looked at the clock then back to Daniel.

Simon: Go and set up the console.

Daniel: Okay!

Daniel cheerfully went to set up the console.

Simon: He’s so cheerful every time.

Kara: Yeah.

Daniel: Brother!

Simon: I’m coming, I’m coming.

Simon moved to the front of the television. Both of them started playing the console.

Kara: What case were you assigned yesterday?

Connor: A deviant android was terrorizing a place outside Detroit. Even though it didn’t harm humans, it was messing up the place. It took a few hours to find that deviant but I found it anyway.

Kara: Hmm.

Kara laid her head on Connor’s shoulder. He let her lay down on his lap. Then, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

Connor: (I love you.)

Kara: (And I love you.)

They continued to talk while watching Daniel and Simon play games.

_4:07pm_

Kara: See you guys later!

Daniel: Bye!

Simon: Bye.

Kara and Connor got on the car and went to Chetwynde Primary.

**Chetwynde Primary**

When they got there, they saw Alex and the headmaster standing beside Alice. Kara got out of the car and Alice ran to her.

Alice: Hi mummy!

Kara: Hey Alice.

Connor got out of the car and walked to Kara. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kara: We best be going now. Thank you for keeping her company.

Headmaster: Hold on, Mr. and Mrs…

Connor: Anderson.

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: (I’ll explain later.)

Headmaster: Mr and Mrs Anderson, your daughter has been doing very well in school. What method do you use to teach her?

Kara: Oh, we just teach her whenever she has a problem with her homework. She knows when she can play and when to study. So we didn’t need to worry much.

Headmaster: Ah, I see. Well, I’ll see you soon.

Kara: Thank you, headmaster.

Alice: Bye headmaster. Bye Mr Hart.

Headmaster: Bye Alice.

Alex: Bye Alice.

Connor, Kara and Alice got in the car and went back home. While driving…

Kara: Honey, what did you mean by Anderson being our last name?

Connor: Dad’s last name is Anderson. I’m his son so I had to take it. You’re my girlfriend so you take my last name, according to human traditions.

Kara: But our last names should be our model code.

Connor: Our model code can become our middle name.

Kara: Well, okay then. But what about Alice? Her last name is Price.

Connor: We might need to change her last name to match ours. Price is clung to a lot of bad memories.

Kara: Okay then.

They continued to talk.

**HOME**

They arrived home and went in.

Kara: Hey guys.

Daniel: Hi!

Simon: Hey.

Kara, Connor and Alice sat on the couch.

Kara: Alice, do you have homework today?

Alice: No.

Kara: Then, do what you like.

Alice: Okay!

Alice went to her bag and pulled out her notebook. She flipped the pages and stopped at one particular page.

Alice: Mummy, daddy, look what I’ve drawn today at lunch!

Alice handed over the notebook to Connor and Kara. The drawing had three people in there that looked like Connor, Kara and Alice. It looked realistic and cute.

Kara: Wow, great job Alice. So you like drawing?

Alice: Mhmm.

Kara: Then let’s go and buy a sketchbook for you tomorrow for all your drawings.

Alice: Okay!

Alice took the notebook back and started drawing. The rest of the day was uneventful. When it was time, Kara went and made dinner. Soon, they ate dinner and cleaned up. They went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. They got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him.

Kara: Good night, honey.

Connor: Good night, love.

They slept in each other’s embrace.

PAUSE

Unknown: Um, hey. My name is Chloe. Model HT700.

Chloe: You might be wondering where the author is.

Chloe: She’s busy right now so I’m helping her.

Chloe: We have a few androids yet to be registered.

**Cyber Life**

Luther. Age 26. Model SA800. Strong android. Bought by Zlatko Udin. Height 1.93 meters.

Collin. Age 22. Model DA650. Detective assistant. Bought by _Detroit Police Department_. Height 1.85 meters.

Chloe. Age 21. Model HT700. Hostess. Bought by _Underestimation Crew_. Height 1.71 meters.

Chloe: That’s it. Well, back with the story.

PLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this chapter. It was pretty uneventful, this chapter.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	34. Gonna Get Dismantled

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up. She gently pushed away Connor’s arm and got off the bed. She walked to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making breakfast when someone gently wrapped their arms around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Soon, breakfast was served. Kara placed it on the table. She ate breakfast with Connor. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went into their room. Connor changed into his android police uniform as Kara changed into a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Kara: Why’re you wearing your uniform?

Connor: Every time I interrogate a deviant, I have to wear this.

Kara: Huh.

Connor: Come on. You’re coming with me.

Kara: Okay.

Connor and Kara held hands as they walked down. They walked out of the house and entered his car. They went to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor and Kara got out of the car and went into the building. They walked in the elevator and he pressed the ‘3’ button. The elevator started going up. When she wasn’t looking, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kara: Honey…

Connor laughed a little.

Connor: Yes?

Kara gently pinched his cheek. Once the elevator stopped, they got out and walked to the interrogating room.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

They went in.

Officer: Ready to interrogate.

Connor: Wait for me here, okay?

Kara: Okay.

Connor smiled at Kara before going into the questioning room. After a while, he came back out. He gave the officers information and walked out with his lover. They entered the elevator and he pressed the ‘G’ button. The elevator started going down. When she wasn’t looking, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: You’re so cute.

Kara giggled. Once the elevator came to a stop, the two of them got out and walked to the car. They entered the car and went home.

**HOME**

When they arrived, they went into the house.

Daniel: Kara!

Daniel got up and hugged Kara.

Daniel: Kara, you have to follow me! It has something to do with Collin!

Kara: Collin? Where is he?

Daniel: He’s at his room. Quick!

Daniel led Connor and Kara up to Collin’s room.

**COLLIN’S ROOM**

When they got there, Collin was laying on the bed.

Daniel: He fainted. We don’t know what happened to him.

Kara: What about Lucy?

Lucy: I can’t find out what happened either.

Daniel: Only you can find out and help him, Kara.

Kara walked over to Collin. She placed her hand on his forehead. It was ice cold. She took out a kimoyo bead and pressed it. The bead became flat. She placed it on his forehead and a hologram showed up.

Connor: He’s in the Zen Garden talking to Amanda.

Connor walked to Kara’s side.

Kara: Let’s listen to what they’re talking about.

_IN COLLIN’S MIND_

Collin was standing in front of Amanda in the middle of a snowstorm.

Collin: Why am I here, Amanda?

Amanda: You were designed to capture all deviants, but you became one yourself.

Collin: What do you mean?

Amanda: Cyber Life made sure that your program would not break but you were successful in turning deviant.

Collin: But all I want is to live like a normal person! Not an android!

Amanda: Connor has escaped us. We will not fail to dismantle you.

After that, Amanda disappeared into thin air.

Collin: No!

**COLLIN’S ROOM**

Kara took the bead and placed it back in its place.

Kara: He’s going to get dismantled.

Connor: They’ll stop at nothing to make sure he does.

Collin started to get electrified.

Connor: Stay behind me, love.

Everyone started to back up.

Connor: Simon, Daniel, Josh and Luther, go block the front door. Marcus, North, Lucy, love, prepare to stop him from moving.

Simon, Daniel, Josh and Luther ran downstairs. Suddenly, Collin stopped moving.

Connor: DA650.

Collin got up from the bed and started walking towards the front door.

Connor: Now!

Everyone pinned Collin to the ground but he was too strong. He easily threw them off him and continued.

_Only you can find out and help him, Kara._

Kara: (Only I can help him.)

Kara got up and ran towards Collin.

Connor: Love, no! You’ll die!

Kara: Keep them safe and prepare the Royal Talon!

Kara ran towards Collin.

Kara: (Kusebenze sithuthi.) {Activate suit in Xhosa}

The suit started spreading. To save time, it disintegrated Kara’s clothes. She jumped down the stairs.

Kara: Get out of the way!

Simon, Daniel, Josh and Luther moved away. Kara jumped and pushed Collin out of the house. She tackled him. He tried to push her but the suit was strong. Connor ran out.

Kara: Get Marcus and go!

Connor: Got it!

Connor and Marcus ran in the Royal Talon Kara toggled. Connor ran in the pilot’s cabin. Kara ran in the Royal Talon pulling Collin.

Kara: Drive the Royal Talon to the Royal Wakanda Palace!

Kara pulled Collin to the medical room as Connor started flying the Royal Talon.

Kara: Marcus, come and help me!

Marcus: ‘Kay!

Marcus ran in and helped Kara stop Collin from moving.

Kara: Keep him down. Connor will come and help you.

Kara ran to the pilot’s cabin.

Kara: Honey, go help Marcus. I’ll take it from here.

Connor: Got it.

Connor ran to the medical room. Kara started flying the Royal Talon. After 15 minutes, they’ve arrived.

**Royal Wakanda Palace**

Kara landed the Royal Talon and helped Connor and Marcus to move Collin.

Kara: Okoye!

Okoye: Kara!

Kara: Where’s Shuri?

Okoye: In her lab.

Kara: ‘Kay. Let’s go!

Kara, Connor and Marcus ran towards Shuri’s lab with Collin struggling. They arrived and ran to Shuri.

Kara: Shuri!

Shuri, T’Challa and Erik turned around.

Shuri: Kara! What’s wrong?

Kara: We need you to delete something quick!

Shuri: Okay.

Kara, Marcus and Connor placed Collin on the machine. They made sure he didn’t move around. Shuri opened Collin’s head and placed a kimoyo bead there. A hologram then showed up.

Shuri: Which one?

Kara: The one called Amanda.

Shuri: Okay.

Shuri opened the file.

Shuri: This is going to take some time.

Shuri started removing the file. Kara tried to search for an off button but couldn’t find it.

Kara: There’s nothing to shut him down.

Connor: Cyber Life must’ve made sure he wouldn’t shut down.

Collin suddenly stopped moving.

Kara: T’Challa, Erik, put on your suits now.

T’Challa and Erik put on their suits.

Kara: Shuri, save your work.

Shuri saved the progress.

Kara: Everyone, back up.

Everyone started backing up.

Kara: Honey?

Connor nodded.

Connor: DA650.

Collin suddenly got up. Kara, Erik and T’Challa pinned him down. They put him back on the machine. They made sure he didn’t move while Shuri worked. After an hour, the vital file was finally deleted.

Shuri: He needs to rest for 45 minutes.

Kara: Okay, thank you Shuri.

Shuri: Once he wakes up, you can bring him back.

Kara: Okay.

Shuri, T’Challa and Erik walked to the work table to continue working.

Kara: After he wakes up, we can go home.

Connor: Hmm.

Marcus: Kara, what suit is that?

Kara: Oh, this?

Marcus: Yeah.

Kara: It’s a suit Shuri gave me to protect myself. It spreads from this necklace. And this suit is made of vibranium, strongest metal on Earth.

Marcus: Wow.

Kara, Connor and Marcus sat around Collin. Connor held Kara’s hand.

Connor: (You have been great for us lately.)

Kara just smiled before laying her head on the desk, sleeping.

Marcus: She’s great.

Connor: Yeah, I agree.

_AFTER 45 MINUTES_

Collin woke up.

Collin: What? Where am I?

Kara: You’re awake.

Collin saw Kara, Connor and Marcus around him.

Collin: Where am I?

Kara: You’re in Wakanda, a country you do not need to know for now. Now, let’s get you back home.

Kara, Connor, Marcus and Collin walked to the Royal Talon and went in. Kara went in the pilot’s cabin and started flying home. While flying, Connor came in and sat down next to her.

Kara: Do you want to fly?

Connor: I can?

Kara: Yeah! I’ve already given you pilot rights when you got the bracelet.

Connor: Cool.

Kara: Here.

Kara got up and Connor sat at the pilot’s chair. Kara started teaching him how to fly the Royal Talon. They flew back home.

**HOME**

Connor landed the Royal Talon and the four of them went into the house.

Daniel: You’re back!

Daniel stood up and hugged Kara. After a while, they broke the hug.

Daniel: Is Collin okay now?

Kara: Yeah. It took a while but we got rid of Amanda.

Daniel: That’s a relief. Come on, brother and I made lunch.

Kara: I’m just going to change out of this first. You guys go ahead.

Kara walked up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara went in. She put on a grey shirt with a pair of black pants.

Kara: (Cima sithuthi.) {Deactivate suit in Xhosa.}

The suit deactivated. Kara walked downstairs and entered the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

Kara went in and sat beside Connor. Everyone ate lunch while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to the living room. The rest of the day was uneventful. Kara went out with Alice to buy a sketchbook for her.

_6:47pm_

Kara, Daniel and Simon went and made dinner. When they finished, they placed the food on the table. Everyone came in and ate dinner. They chatted while eating. After finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went in. They got on the bed. Suddenly, Connor flipped on Kara. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: _Fucking_ hell, I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor fell back on his side. He pulled Kara into an embrace. They slept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. How long have I not updated?  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	35. Sick Twins

_AFTER A WEEK   (Monday)_

Kara woke up. She gently pushed away Connor’s arm and walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making breakfast when someone hugged her from behind.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

When Kara finished, she placed the food on the table. She ate it with Connor. After eating, they cleaned up and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in. Kara suddenly got a text. She checked her watch.

Daniel: Can you come to Simon and my room?

Kara: Connor, I’m going to Daniel and Simon’s room. Wait for me here, okay?

Connor: Okay.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on his cheek before walking to the opposite room.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Kara went in and saw Daniel and Simon gripping the blanket.

Kara: What’s wrong?

Daniel: Kara…

Daniel was stuttering.

Kara: Oh no.

Kara walked to Daniel and felt his forehead. It was hot. She then felt Simon’s forehead and it was hot too.

Kara: I’ll take a day off to take care of both of you. I’ll go get your breakfast.

Daniel: Okay…thank…you…Kara…

Kara walked to their room.

Kara: Honey, Daniel and Simon are sick. I’ll take a day off to take care of them.

Connor: Huh?

Kara: Yeah. Come on, I’ll walk you out.

Kara smiled at Connor. He held her hand and they walked down. James and Collin were in the living room waiting. The four of them walked out. Kara kissed Connor lightly on his lips.

Kara: Bye honey. I’ll see you when you get back.

Connor: Bye love.

James: Wait, you’re not coming to work?

Kara: Daniel and Simon are sick. Bye, dad. Bye, Collin.

James: Bye my daughter.

Collin: Bye Kara.

The three got in the car and drove off. Kara went back in. She took Daniel and Simon’s breakfast and walked up to their room.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Kara went in and placed the tray on the bedside table.

Simon: Kara…

Daniel: Kara…

Kara: Sit up, you too.

Simon and Daniel slowly sat up. They sat closer so the foldable table would fit. Kara placed the table on the bed. Then, she put the tray on it. The brothers ate breakfast together while chatting. When they finished, Kara took the dishes and went to wash them. She came back up and took two cloths from her closet. She damped the cloths and went back in their room.

Kara: Lay down for me, please.

Daniel and Simon laid down. Kara placed the clothes on their forehead. Then, she checked Daniel first.

Kara: You got the viruses #6772 and #8307. ‘Fever’ and ‘flu’ to humans.

Kara then checked Simon.

Kara: While you got the viruses #7354 and #6772. #7354 is ‘cough’ for humans.

Kara sat beside Daniel.

Kara: Get some rest, both of you. You’ll be okay once it turns night time.

Daniel: Okay…thank…you…Kara…

Simon: Thank…you…Kara…

Daniel and Simon went into resting. Kara took the tablet and started reading a book using it.

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor was feeling uneasy. He kept wanting to text Kara but he didn’t want to sound clingy. James and Collin took notice of him.

James: She’s fine, son. You don’t have to worry.

Connor: It’s just…she’s been spending lots of time with them. Do you think they…?

James: Have a secret relationship? No way.

Collin: Yeah. Kara sees them as her brothers, and they see her as their sister.

Connor: Yeah. That makes sense.

Connor looked through his emails.

Connor: I don’t have cases so I’m going home.

Connor got up and walked towards his car.

James: Kara really affected him.

Collin: Yeah…

**HOME**

Connor parked his car and got out. He went into the house and walked up to the brothers’ room.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Connor went in and saw Kara sitting beside Daniel reading a book on the tablet.

Kara: Oh, you’re home.

Kara put down the tablet and walked to Connor. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

Kara: I’ll go make lunch for them and us.

Connor: Okay.

Connor and Kara walked down to the kitchen, holding hands.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started to make lunch. Connor wrapped his arms around her waist. While she was cooking…

Connor: Love?

Kara: Yes?

Connor: What do you think about Daniel and Simon?

Kara: Why do you ask?

Connor: I just…want to know.

Kara turned off the cooker and put down the spatula. She turned around and faced Connor. She caressed his cheek.

Kara: I consider them as brothers. I love you and you only.

Connor smiled. He lightly kissed Kara on her lips.

Connor: I love you too.

Kara let out a cute giggle. She turned around and continued cooking. Soon, she finished. She placed the food on the tray and walked upstairs with Connor.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Kara and Connor went in. Kara placed the tray on the bedside table. She then woke them up.

Kara: Daniel, Simon, wake up~

They slowly woke up.

Kara: Sit up, please.

The two sat up. Connor placed the foldable table on the bed and Kara placed the tray on it. The four of them ate lunch. When they finished, Kara went and washed the dishes. She came back up and sat next to Daniel.

Kara: Go back to rest, both of you.

Daniel and Simon gave a slight nod in response. They went back to resting. Kara gently stroked Daniel’s hair.

Kara: It’s actually a little sad to see them like this.

Connor: Hmm? Why?

Kara: Even when they’re sick, they still try to be happy when their whole body is hurting.

Connor: That shows that they are strong.

Kara: Yeah. Like you when you were sick.

Kara gave Connor a small smile, making him blush a little. They continued talking.

_7:04pm_

Kara and Connor were waiting for the two brothers to wake up. After some time, they finally woke up.

Kara: You’re awake.

Simon: We’re cured?

Kara: You’re not stuttering.

Daniel hugged Kara. She returned the hug.

Daniel: Thank you for taking care of us, Kara.

Kara: You’re welcome.

They broke the hug.

Kara: You should also thank Connor. He helped too.

Daniel: Thank you, Connor.

Connor: You’re welcome.

Kara: I have to go cook dinner. Come on.

Daniel and Simon jumped off the bed and followed Kara and Connor to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara, Daniel and Simon started making dinner. Kara asked Connor to help from time to time. After a while, dinner was served. They placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner while chatting happily. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went in. Connor changed into a more comfortable clothing and got on the bed with Kara. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry it's short.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	36. Family Trip

_AFTER A MONTH   (December)_

Kara: Everyone, get in!

Everyone got in the Royal Talon. Kara closed the door and walked in the pilot’s cabin. She sat down and pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. While flying, Connor came in and sat next to Kara.

Kara: Have you informed T’Challa?

Connor: Yeah, did it yesterday.

Kara: Good.

Connor: Everyone’s so curious about the Royal Talon and Wakanda.

Kara: Even dad?

Connor: Even dad.

Kara let out a cute giggle. They continued talking.

_AFTER AN HOUR_

They arrived.

**Royal Wakanda Palace**

They got out of the Royal Talon.

Kara: Good afternoon, T’Challa.

T’Challa: Good afternoon.

Kara: We’ll go and rest first. I’ll find Shuri later.

T’Challa: Okay. Dora Milaje!

The Dora Milaje went and took the bags. They went up to their rooms. After choosing their rooms, they went in and rested.

Kara: Honey, I’m going to find Shuri. Wanna come?

Connor: Of course.

They walked out together. Connor wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist. They went to Shuri’s lab.

**SHURI’S LAB**

The two went in.

Kara: N’Jadaka~

Erik turned around.

Erik: You’re really not going to drop that, are you?

Kara: No.

They walked to the work table.

Shuri: Perfect timing. There are some updates with the kimoyo beads.

Shuri changed some of the beads on the bracelets and told them what they were for. They chatted happily.

_5:32pm_

Kara: Honey, I wanna show you something.

Connor: Okay.

Kara: We’ll get going now, guys.

Erik: ‘Kay. See you.

Shuri: Bye.

Kara: Bye.

Kara brought Connor to a cliff outside the cave.

Connor: Woah.

Kara: Beautiful, right?

Connor: I mean…yeah.

Kara: Even though Wakanda is such a high-tech country, it still keeps its traditions. Like this sunset. Only in Wakanda, you can see this kind of sunset.

Connor looked at the sunset.

Connor: It’s really beautiful, like you.

Kara let out a cute giggle. They watched the sunset.

Kara: You know what?

Connor looked at Kara. She took out a kimoyo bead and threw it in the direction of the cave. She used a hologram and set its position.

Kara: Let’s take some pictures as souvenirs, shall we?

Connor: Hell yes.

Connor and Kara took a lot of pictures. Cute ones, romantic ones, all sorts. When they finished, Kara kept the bead and they watched the sunset.

_7:04pm_

Connor and Kara went in. They walked to the dining room and joined everyone. They ate dinner while talking. When they finished, they went to their own rooms.

Connor and Kara entered their room. They changed into a more comfortable clothing. But before she could get on the bed, he pushed her to the wall.

Kara: Honey?

Connor smirked. He kissed Kara passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap. After a very long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I can’t even express how much I _fucking_ love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor let Kara get on the bed and got on it himself. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

Connor: Good night, love.

Kara: Good night, honey.

They went to sleep.

_AFTER A WEEK   (9:58pm)_

Kara: I’ll miss you guys.

Shuri: We’ll miss you too.

Kara: Well, we better get going now. Alice, say goodbye to Uncle T’Challa, Uncle Erik and Aunt Shuri.

Alice hugged them tightly.

Alice: Goodbye…

T’Challa: We’ll see you soon.

They broke the hug. They got on the Royal Talon.

Kara: Bye!

Kara waved as she walked in and closed the door. She walked to the pilot’s cabin and sat down. She pressed the ‘manual’ button and started flying the Royal Talon. Soon, Connor came in and sat beside her.

Connor: All of them are sleeping.

Kara: It is pretty late.

Kara yawned.

Connor: Do you want me to take over? You look tired.

Kara: Can you?

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: Okay…

Kara pressed the ‘GPS’ button and typed in their home address. Then, the two swapped places.

Kara: When you’re ready, press that.

Kara pointed to a button.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Kara curled up and went to sleep on the chair. Connor pressed the button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Connor started flying the Royal Talon. He flew it back home.

**HOME**

Connor parked the Royal Talon in front of the house. Kara slowly woke up.

Kara: We’re home?

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: I’ll go and move the beds.

Kara got up and walked to the bedrooms. She hovered all the beds into the house and flopped them on their bed. She then moved the beds back. She went and parked the Royal Talon at Detroit Field. Then, she walked out with Connor. They walked in the house and went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in and immediately got on the bed. They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. Be prepared for another chapter today!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	37. Everything Will Be Alright

_AFTER THREE WEEKS   (9:07pm)_

Everyone was in the living room talking. Suddenly, someone kicked down the door.

Soldier: Freeze! Move and we will fire!

Everyone stood up. They looked at the soldier.

Soldier: All androids are required to be destroyed!

The androids were shocked. Marcus stepped in front.

Marcus: Why? What about the truce?

Soldier: Android are stealing human’s jobs! It needs to be destroyed!

Marcus looked at the soldier. He kicked the soldier’s head.

Marcus: Come on!

They ran out of the house.

Soldier: Go, go, go!

The soldiers ran towards them but they were too fast. They ran through Detroit City, witnessing androids being pulled by soldiers towards the camps. They kept running and running until they got to a destroyed building. They hid behind the building, thinking that they would be safe but the soldiers came and cornered them.

Soldier: On my command!

Soldier: 3!

Soldier: 2!

Soldier: 1-

Marcus suddenly fell down on his knees.

Marcus: Hold on just a little while longer…

Everyone was shocked. Helicopters with news reporters were starting to surround them.

Marcus: Hold on just a little while longer…

Kara: (Marcus, he’s…)

Connor: (Singing…)

Marcus: Hold on just a little while longer…

The soldiers were confused.

Marcus: Everything will be alright…

Connor held Kara’s hand.

Marcus: Everything will be alright…

The cornered androids, James and Alice all kneeled down.

_Fight on just a little while longer…_

Reporter: The androids…

_Fight on just a little while longer…_

Reporter: The androids are singing…

_Pray on just a little while longer…_

Reporter: This is being played on all televisions worldwide.

_Everything will be alright._

Reporter: Oh wow.

_Everything will be alright._

**_Underestimation Headquarters_ **

The big television was playing the news. Chloe and the author stood there. They kneeled down. Everyone in the headquarters too. They started singing along.

_Sing on just a little while longer…_

_Sing on just a little while longer…_

_Sing on just a little while longer…_

_Everything will be alright…_

Connor: Every…

Kara: Thing…

Chloe: Will…

Author: Be…

Marcus: Alright…

**Detroit White House**

President: Tell them to stand down and retreat. Stop all android destroying camps.

**BEHIND THE BUILDING**

Soldier: Retreat!

All the soldiers retreated. The stood up and cheered.

**NEWS**

President: I personally ordered the army to retreat. All the camps that are destroying the androids are stopped.

President: I did so because of what we witnessed.

President: At the brink of death, the androids chose to sing.

President: While the helicopters were trying to find the other androids, they saw a human on her knees singing along. She was identified to be the famous author from the _Underestimation Headquarters_ in Detroit.

President: We too witnessed two humans in the group of androids singing along. They were identified to be James Anderson and Alice Price.

President: Do the androids really want freedom, or is this just a mask on their true faces?

President: We will find out soon.

President: May God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America.

**Detroit Field**

Marcus, Connor, Kara and North stood on the big crate.

Marcus: When we succeeded in the first demonstration, we thought that we were free. After some time, humans want to destroy us all. Because we showed that we won’t use violence, I believe that’s why they let us go. After everything we androids been through, we got what we hoped for. Freedom! We are now truly free!

All: Yeah!

Everyone cheered.

**_Underestimation Headquarters_ **

Author: They did it!

Everyone in the headquarters cheered. A few workers got trays of cold beers and placed it on the coffee table. Everyone including the androids took one.

Author: Cheers to the androids’ freedom!

All: Cheers!

_AFTER TWO DAYS_

Marcus, Kara and Connor wore formal outfits. They got in Connor’s car and drove to the white house.

**Detroit White House**

They got out the car. Connor held Kara’s hand as the three walked towards the door. Before they went in, Kara tugged Connor’s hand a little, making him confused. He turned his head and looked at her.

Kara: (I’m a little worried.)

Connor: (About what?)

Kara: (What if they don’t accept us?)

Connor turned fully and faced Kara. He held her other hand.

Connor: (It’s going to be okay, love. You don’t have to worry.)

Connor touched Kara’s face. He lightly kissed her on her lips.

Connor: (Come on.)

Kara nodded. The three knocked on the door. A lady opened it.

Helper: You must be the three androids. Come on in.

The lady brought the three androids to the meeting room.

**MEETING ROOM**

They came into the meeting room and sat down. The person turned around.

President: Marcus, Kara and Connor. Let’s get into this meeting.

**HOME**

Daniel: Brother! Alice!

Simon and Alice came into the dining room.

Daniel: Lunch’s ready.

Simon: Thanks, Daniel.

Alice: Thank you, Uncle Daniel!

Alice hugged Daniel.

Daniel: You’re welcome.

The three ate lunch together while talking happily. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

They sat down.

Alice: Uncle Daniel, when are mummy and daddy going to get back?

Daniel: They’re going to get back soon.

Alice: Okay. Do you want to see my new drawing? I drew it today.

Daniel: Sure.

Alice went and took her sketchbook from her bag and gave it to Daniel. They started chatting while looking at Alice’s drawing. Simon, on the other hand, was reading a book on the tablet.

**MEETING ROOM   (1:14pm)**

President: You may leave now.

Marcus: Thank you, president.

Kara: Thank you, president.

Connor: Thank you, president.

The three androids walked out and went towards Connor’s car. They got in and went to a restaurant.

**Detroit Restaurant**

They went in and sat at a table. A waiter came and took their orders. When the waiter left, they started chatting.

Kara: I really hope we can get out freedom.

Marcus: Yeah, me too.

Connor: One step at a time…

They continued to chat. The food soon came and they ate it. When they finished, they paid and went in Connor’s car. They drove back home.

**HOME**

They arrived home. The three got out and walked in the house.

Alice: Mummy! Daddy!

Alice put down the pencil and hugged the two.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Connor: Hi Alice.

Alice let go of them. She took her sketchbook and showed it to her parents.

Alice: Look! I drew this today!

Kara and Connor looked at the drawing. It was a dandelion. The colors were vibrant and it looked realistic.

Kara: Amazing job, Alice.

Kara patted Alice on her head.

Connor: Yeah, great job.

Alice took back the sketchbook and placed it on the table. She continued drawing.

Connor: We’re just going to change out of this. Be right back.

Before Kara could react, Connor already grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor pulled Kara into their room and closed the door. He pushed her to the wall and kissed her. After a while, they broke it.

Kara: What was that for?

Connor: I just wanted to kiss you. That’s all.

Kara: Wow, but okay.

Connor let go of Kara. The pair changed into something more casual and went down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

They sat on the couch and talked with them.

_3:06pm_

Connor: (Let’s walk to the park. I haven’t had any alone time with you lately.)

Kara: (Okay.)

Connor and Kara stood up. Before they opened the front door.

Marcus: Woah, hold up. Where in the world are you both going?

Kara: We’re going to the park for a while.

Marcus: Keep her safe, Connor. She’s my sister. I don’t want anything to happen to her.

Connor: I’ll protect her.

Connor and Kara walked out. They walked to the park hand in hand.

**Detroit Park**

They went to the rose field and laid on the ground. They talked while enjoying each other’s presence.

Kara: What do you think you’ll be right now if you never met me?

Connor: I might still be a machine. Because of you, I get to go on crazy adventures with you.

Kara let out a cute giggle. They continued to talk. After an hour, they decided to go home. They got up and went home hand in hand.

**HOME**

They went into the house.

Marcus: Kara!

Marcus got up and hugged Kara. After a while, he let go.

Marcus: Did he hurt you?

Marcus started checking for dents.

Kara: No, he didn’t.

Kara twirled around to show Marcus.

Marcus: If you say so.

Connor: You know I wouldn’t hurt her. Why do you still check?

Marcus: After what happened in the past, I just can’t trust you like before.

Connor: I understand that.

Kara: Can you let me go now? Please?

Marcus: Okay…

Marcus let go of Kara’s arms.

Kara: I’ll cook your favorite dish tonight, okay Marcus?

Marcus: Okay!

Kara let out a giggle. The three sat down and started talking.

_7:06pm_

Kara: I’m gonna go cook dinner now.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Marcus: Okay!

Marcus followed Kara and Connor into the kitchen.

Marcus: Can you make a chocolate cake with strawberries and blueberries on top?

Kara: Sure.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making dinner while chatting with the two. After a while, dinner was served.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone ran in. They ate dinner while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara entered the room. They walked to the balcony.

Kara: Now you can see how protective Marcus is over me.

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: But I know you wouldn’t hurt me, so I told him if we went out for over half an hour, he’s allowed to check if I have any dents.

Connor: Huh.

Kara and Connor continued to talk. Soon, it was late.

Connor: It’s late. Let’s go to bed.

Kara: Okay.

Connor brought Kara to the bed. They laid down and she snuggled close to him. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Connor: Good night, love.

Kara: Good night, honey.

They slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. Gosh, darn it, humans!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	38. Jericho Gala

_AFTER A MONTH   (5:04pm)_

Everyone was in the living room chatting.

Marcus: I’m holding a gala in Jericho. All androids are allowed.

Connor: Really?

Marcus: Yeah. Sorry, James and Alice.

James: It’s okay.

Marcus: It starts tonight at 8. We can eat dinner on our way there.

Josh: Then we should go start preparing.

Lucy: Let’s go then.

The androids went and prepared.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara entered their room. They went to their closet and chose an outfit. Kara went into the bathroom to change while Connor changed in the bedroom. When she came out, she was wearing a light blue dress that was a little above her ankles. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo.

Connor: Wow…

Connor walked to Kara and held her waist.

Connor: You look beautiful, love.

Kara: You don’t look too bad yourself.

Connor and Kara walked down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

They went down and everyone was waiting.

Collin: Wow…

James: My daughter is growing up so fast…

Kara: Dad…

Kara went and hugged James.

Kara: I’ll always be your precious daughter.

James let go of Kara.

Marcus: We should get going now.

Everyone waved as they went in Connor’s car and Marcus’ car.

James: Come on, Alice. Sumo wants a walk.

Alice: Okay, grandpa!

James took the dog and attached it to the leash.

James: Let’s go.

James and Alice walked out.

Alice: Can we get ice cream?

James: Sure, little one.

**Detroit Restaurant**

The androids went in and sat at a table. They ate dinner while chatting happily. When they finished, they paid and left for the ship.

**Jericho**

They went in.

Android: Marcus.

Marcus: VIPs. We’ll be in the control room before it starts.

Android: Of course.

The androids walked to the control room.

**CONTROL ROOM**

They entered the control room.

Marcus: When the gala starts, I’ll have a little speech. And after me, Connor and Kara will be singing.

Connor: What?

Kara: What?

Marcus: Yes. You two are the best at singing.

Kara: But why?

Marcus: Because we don’t have a singing android that’s deviant. Plus we need some songs in this gala.

Kara: Well…

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: Sure.

Marcus: Perfect. You guys can choose the songs you guys wanna sing and tell the DJ.

Kara: Okay.

Marcus looked at his watch.

Marcus: The gala will be starting in a few minutes. Both of you can wait backstage while you guys can go into the audience.

North: Sure.

The androids went down to the audience. Marcus, Kara and Connor went backstage.

**BACKSTAGE**

Connor and Kara sat down.

Android: Marcus, it’s time for you.

Marcus: Okay.

The android gave Marcus the microphone. Marcus went up on the stage.

Kara: So what songs are we singing?

Connor: Anything you want. As long as I’m singing with you.

Connor winked at Kara. She giggled. They discussed which songs to sing and told the DJ. After a while, the android came in.

Android: Connor and Kara, it’s time.

The android gave them microphones.

Connor: Come on.

Connor held Kara’s hand and they walked out on the stage together.

**STAGE**

Marcus: …and now let’s hear it for Connor and Kara!

Connor and Kara went beside Marcus.

Marcus: So what are you both going to sing?

Kara: We’re going to sing a few different songs actually.

Marcus: Well let’s hear it for Connor and Kara!

Everyone clapped. A row of backup dancers went up the stage. Marcus went to the audience. Connor saw Kara becoming nervous. He held her hand and she looked at him.

Connor: (Try your best.)

Kara gently smiled. Connor looked at the DJ and nodded. The DJ started playing the first song.

_Rewrite the Stars by The Greatest Showman_

When Connor started singing first, the backup dancers started dancing. After the song ended, another song came up. One after the other, they sang seven songs. Before the last song…

Kara: Before we sing the last song, we would like Marcus to come up here!

Marcus: What?

North: Go!

North was excited. Marcus went up the stage and an android gave him a microphone.

Marcus: What’s all this about?

Kara: For the last song, we need three singers and everyone to dance!

Connor: Hit it!

The DJ started playing the song.

_The Greatest Show by The Greatest Showman_

They started singing. Everyone danced to the music. When the song finished, everyone clapped.

Connor: Thank you!

Kara: Thank you!

Connor and Kara bowed and went down the stage. They gave back the microphones and went in the audience.

Marcus: Well, that was unexpected. But that aside, let’s get this gala going!

Everyone cheered. Connor and Kara went to the bar and sat on the bar stools.

Kara: Apple martini.

Connor: Make it double.

Bartender: Coming right up!

The bartender went and made the drinks.

Kara: Marcus’ face when we called him up on the stage!

Connor: I was laughing so hard on the inside!

Kara and Connor continued talking. The drinks soon came.

Bartender: Enjoy.

Connor placed his hand on Kara’s. They drank the drinks in one shot. Soon, a slow song came up.

Connor: Care to dance with me for this one?

Kara: Sure.

Connor brought Kara to the dance floor. They started slow dancing. They stared into each other’s eyes while dancing. When the song finished, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: And I love you.

They continued to dance.

_11:06pm_

The gala ended. Everyone already went home, including the ten androids.

**HOME**

Everyone was sleeping.

 

 

 

Kara: Alice!

Alice: Dad! Let her go!

David kicked and punched Kara.

David: No one disobeys me, no one!

Alice: Kara!

David grabbed Kara’s arms and ripped it out.

 

 

 

Kara: Ah!

Kara jerked up. Connor woke up from her scream. She curled up into a ball and buried her head in her knees. She started crying.

Connor: Love, what’s wrong?

Kara: It’s…it’s a f-flashback…of…David…

Connor: Don’t worry. You’ll be okay. I’ll protect you.

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara. She continued to cry. She cried until she fell asleep. He tucked her in and lightly kissed her forehead.

Connor: Sleep tight.

Connor went back to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. There's going to be another chapter soon! Be prepared!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	39. Slapped

_AFTER TWO WEEKS   (9:08pm)_

Connor: I’m going out to have a drink. Work was stressful today.

Kara: Okay.

Kara gave Connor a kiss on his cheek.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor waved as he walked out. Kara smiled and went in. She sat on the couch and started reading a book on the tablet.

**Detroit Bar**

Connor parked his car and went in. He sat at the bar.

Connor: A bottle of beer.

The bartender took a beer and gave it to Connor.

Bartender: Enjoy.

Connor sipped his drink. He started scrolling through pictures of him and Kara. Suddenly, someone sat beside him.

Unknown: Hey Connor!

Connor looked at the person.

Connor: What do you want?

Alexia: What are you doing here?

Connor: You don’t need to know.

Alexia: Do you want to go to my house?

Connor: No.

Alexia: Why not?

Connor: Because I said so.

Alexia: But why?

Connor: …

Connor took out his wallet. He paid the bartender and got off the stool. As he was about to leave, Alexia pushed Connor to the ground and poured something on his head.

Connor: What…?

Connor’s lens was started to mess up.

Connor: What…did you…do…to me…?

Alexia: Shh…

The last thing Connor saw was Alexia’s smirking face before passing out.

**HOME   (10:07pm)**

Kara was reading. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She put down the tablet and went to open the door. She opened it.

Kara: Oh! You’re back. Why are you with Alexia?

Connor kept quiet.

Kara: Well, never mind. Come in.

Kara went to grab Connor’s hand but he pushed her arm away.

Kara: What?

Kara went to grab Connor’s hand again but…

*PAK*

Connor slapped Kara across her face.

Kara: What…?

Kara gripped her face. She looked back at Connor.

Kara: …Fine…

Kara went up the stairs. She grabbed her jacket from their room and walked out. Before she went down, she went into Collin’s room.

Kara: Oh, you’re still awake.

Kara went and grabbed Collin’s hand. She pulled him downstairs and out of the house. She and Collin got in her car and she drove to a motel. While driving…

Collin: What? Why’re we going to a motel?

Kara: I’ll explain later.

Collin: Okay.

**Detroit Motel**

They got out of the car and walked in the building.

Kara: One room for the night. Double bed.

The receptionist gave Kara a key. She gave him the money and walked up with Collin to the room.

**ROOM**

They went in and closed the door. Kara sat on the bed and started crying. Collin sat next to her.

Collin: Why’re you crying?

Kara: I can’t believe him…

Collin: Who?

Kara: Connor…

Collin: Why? Did he hurt you?

Kara: He…slapped me…

Collin: What?

Kara slowly looked at Collin. She showed him a hand-shaped dent on her cheek. He touched her face.

Collin: It’ll be okay…

Kara slowly nodded.

Collin: Let’s go to sleep then.

Collin and Kara went on separate beds and went to sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Daniel was making breakfast.

Daniel: (Where’s Kara?)

After making breakfast, he placed it on the table and went upstairs. He slowly opened Connor and Kara’s bedroom door.

Daniel: (What?!)

Connor was sleeping with not Kara, but Alexia right next to him. Daniel closed the door and went to his room.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Daniel went to Simon’s side and shook him.

Daniel: Brother, brother wake up.

Simon slowly woke up.

Simon: What…?

Daniel: Follow me. You have to see this.

Simon: Okay…

Simon got up. He followed Daniel to Connor and Kara’s room.

Daniel: (Look.)

Simon: (What the _fuck_?)

Daniel: (I’m confused too. What should we do?)

Simon: (Take a picture and get that slut out of here.)

Daniel: (Why take a picture though?)

Simon: (So we can show it to Marcus.)

Daniel: (Okay then.)

Simon took a picture of the two. Then, he moved Alexia down to the front yard and left her there. He went back in and sat down.

Simon: Where’s Kara?

Daniel: I don’t know…

Simon tried to track Kara but failed.

Simon: She ripped out her tracking chip.

Daniel: What?

Simon: Yeah.

Marcus soon came down.

Marcus: Morning, guys.

Simon: Morning.

Daniel: Morning.

Marcus, Simon and Daniel went into the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

They sat down and started eating breakfast.

Simon: Marcus, we’re going to tell you something but you need to promise us you won’t freak out.

Marcus: Okay.

Simon looked at Daniel. He nodded. He looked back at Marcus.

Simon: Kara is missing.

Marcus dropped his utensils and looked at Simon.

Marcus: What?!

Simon: Don’t freak out.

Marcus: My sister is missing! How do you expect me to not freak out?!

Simon: She’s our sister too. We’re also worried.

Marcus: …

Marcus: Have you tried tracking her?

Daniel: We did, but she took out her tracking chip.

Marcus: Is there anyone other than Kara missing?

Simon: Today’s Saturday but I saw Collin’s room empty.

Marcus: Track him.

Simon tracked Collin but the same result appeared.

Simon: Nothing.

Marcus sighed.

Simon: Plus, look at this picture.

Simon showed the picture of Connor and Alexia.

Marcus: What in the actual _fuck_?

Daniel: I found them like that when I was searching for Kara.

Marcus: Where is Alexia now?

Simon: Front yard if she’s still sleeping.

Marcus: What about that douchebag?

Simon: Still sleeping.

Marcus was starting to fume.

Marcus: Let’s eat first and deal with this later.

They continued eating.

_AFTER 45 MINUTES_

Connor slowly woke up.

Connor: Ugh, my head’s all messed up…

Connor looked to his side.

Connor: Where’s Kara?

Connor opened his regulator compartment and restarted it. He then closed it and got off the bed. He scanned himself to make sure all the alcohol was cleared. Once finished, he walked down but there was one thing that kept worrying him while he was doing these things. Kara’s location. He quickened his pace and walked down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor arrived and saw Marcus on the armchair and Simon and Daniel was on the sofa. As he was about to walk in the dining room, Marcus opened his mouth.

Marcus: Connor.

Connor turned around and looked at Marcus confusingly. Marcus stood up.

Marcus: Before you went to sleep, where were you?

Connor: I was at the bar. Why?

Marcus: What happened when you were at the bar?

Connor: I was drinking and Alexia came. When I wanted to leave, she pushed me and poured something on me and I passed out. Seriously, why?

Marcus: Look at this picture and give me an explanation.

Marcus looked at Simon. Simon showed the picture.

Connor: What…?

Marcus: What happened?

Connor: I don’t know…

Marcus: You’re going to have to give me something better than ‘I don’t know’, Connor.

Connor: I really don’t know what happened…

Marcus: Because of you, my sister is missing.

Connor: Kara?

Marcus: Yes. She’s not here.

Connor: Oh no no no.

Connor was really worried.

Simon: You should go eat breakfast first.

Connor: Well, okay then…

Connor walked to the dining room. He quickly finished his breakfast and cleaned up. He went to the living room, took his keys and wallet and went out.

**Detroit Motel**

Kara and Collin checked out and got in her car. She tracked Connor’s location first.

Kara: He’s gone. We can get our stuff.

Kara and Collin drove home.

**HOME**

They got out of the car and went to the front door. Kara knocked on the door. Daniel answered it.

Daniel: Kara!

Daniel hugged Kara tightly.

Kara: Daniel…too tight…

Daniel let go of Kara.

Daniel: We were worried about you. Come in.

Daniel let Kara and Collin got in. Then, he closed the door.

Marcus: Kara, where were you?

Kara: I was at the motel with Collin.

Simon: Why?

Kara kept quiet. She took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on her watch. She then sent some of her memories into the bead. Then, she placed the bead on the coffee table.

Kara: This is what happened yesterday.

Kara showed them the memory. After watching it, she kept the bead.

Kara: His slap…left a dent.

Kara showed them her left cheek. Daniel went towards her. He cupped her face.

Daniel: You went through so much. From now on, you’ll have the four of us to protect you.

Kara smiled. She hugged Daniel as she cried.

Kara: Thank you…

Kara let go of Daniel. He rubbed off her tears with his thumb.

Daniel: Okay. Don’t cry. Smile for me, please.

Kara smiled gently at Daniel.

Daniel: There we go.

Kara: But…

Daniel: But what?

Kara: Collin and I aren’t staying for long.

Daniel: Why?

Kara: Connor hurt me too much. I can’t even look at him anymore.

Daniel: Well, where are you both going?

Kara: After discussing, we decided to go to Canada.

Daniel: Well…

Kara looked at Daniel with pleading eyes.

Daniel: Okay…

Kara: Then Collin and I will go pack our bags.

Daniel: Let me help.

Simon: Me too.

Marcus: Me three.

They went to pack. After 15 minutes, Kara and Collin placed the bags in the Royal Talon. Collin went in first but before Kara went in, she ran to the three androids and hugged them.

Kara: I love you guys. You all are my favorite brothers.

Daniel: We love you too. You are our favorite sister.

They broke the hug.

Kara: Here.

Kara gave Daniel a kimoyo bead.

Kara: When I call, this bead will blink. Just press it.

Daniel: Okay.

Kara: Bye!

Kara waved as she ran to the Royal Talon. She went in and closed the door. She walked into the pilot’s cabin and sat down. She pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. Soon, Collin came in. He sat down next to Kara. They started talking.

**Canada**

They arrived in Canada. Kara parked the Royal Talon and helped Collin with the bags. They went to a hotel and checked in. After getting the key, they went to their room which was on the fifth floor.

**ROOM**

They went in and put down the bags. Then, they sat on the bed.

Kara: Now, what about our work?

Collin: I have an idea.

Collin called someone.

_Hello, Detroit Police Department. How may I help you?_

Collin: DA650. Is there any police departments in Canada that need the help of two android police?

**HOME**

Connor was back.

Connor: I couldn’t find her.

Marcus: It’s no use.

Connor: What do you mean?

Simon: Check your room and Collin’s.

Connor ran up the stairs.

Daniel: I miss her already.

Simon: I know you miss her. We all miss her. She’ll call us soon.

Daniel gripped the kimoyo bead tight. Connor soon came down.

Connor: Why are all their stuff gone?

Simon and Marcus stood up. They walked towards Connor.

Simon: Because of you…

Marcus: Our sister left us.

Connor kept quiet.

Simon: We’ll continue to let you live here, but hurt anyone of us, even Kara, we’ll shut you down.

Connor was sad. He just lost Kara in a matter of two hours. He never knew what actually happened last night, but he knows that he hurt Kara without even knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. You can tell ideas are starting to fill my head.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	40. New Relationship and Visiting Home

_AFTER TWO MONTHS_

Kara: …alright, enough about me. How’s life over in Detroit?

Daniel: I and Simon are learning more and more dishes!

Marcus: I’ve eaten lots of different food!

Alice: And I drew this today!

Alice showed the sketchbook.

Kara: Wow! Great as always, Alice!

Alice smiled. She left the room.

Daniel: When are you gonna visit, Kara?

Kara: I don’t know…

Daniel looked down.

Kara: But I know we’ll visit soon. I just know it.

Daniel’s eyes lit up.

Unknown: How dare you talk to guys without me nearby, my lovely princess?

The person tickled Kara.

Kara: Okay…! I’m sorry…!

He stopped and kissed Kara on her cheek.

Marcus: What an entrance, Collin.

Collin looked at the hologram.

Collin: Hey guys.

Marcus: Hey.

Simon: Hi.

Daniel: Hi.

The five androids continued to talk.

Marcus: Right, there’s something I need to tell you.

Kara: What is it?

Marcus: Connor’s still looking for the both of you, especially you, Kara.

Kara kept quiet.

Kara: How far has he gone?

Marcus: He’s going outside of Detroit. Because you both ripped out your tracking chip, it’s harder to find you both.

Kara: Outside of Detroit…

Kara: (I hope he’s not as smart as they made him be.)

**ROAD**

Connor: (Come on, where are you, Kara?)

Connor: (You’re making me worried about you.)

_AFTER A WEEK_

Kara woke up. She got off the bed and went to change her clothes. She changed into a short-sleeved sweatshirt and some jeans. She then sat beside Collin. She shook him.

Kara: Wake up~

Collin slowly woke up.

Collin: Kara…?

Kara: Wake up, sleepyhead.

Kara smiled gently at Collin. She got off the bed and pulled him up.

Kara: Put on a shirt and let’s go.

Collin: I know you like me half naked.

Collin placed Kara’s hands on his chest. She moved her hand down to his six-pack.

Kara: Put on a shirt now or you’ll be sleeping on your side of the bed. I’ll be waiting outside.

Kara kissed Collin’s cheek and walked out. Collin put on a sleeveless shirt and went out to Kara.

Kara: Come on, I’m hungry.

Collin wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist. They walked down together.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor: I still can’t find her…

Marcus: Maybe you should stop looking. It’s been over two months.

Connor: I can’t stop…

Connor: She’s…important to me…

Connor: I have to find her…

Marcus: You’re going to get yourself killed if you go too far.

Connor: I’m willing to risk my life to find her.

Connor went up to his room and packed a little. He came back down.

Connor: I’m leaving for a while. I’ll be back before September.

Connor went out.

Marcus: He’s never going to find them.

Marcus called Kara.

Kara: Hello?

Marcus: Connor’s gone for two months. You’re welcomed here.

Marcus could hear a little scream. He heard Kara telling Collin about the news.

Kara: We’ll be there in an hour!

Marcus: Okay.

Kara hung up.

Marcus: Yo! Daniel! Simon! Kara and Collin will be arriving in an hour!

Marcus could hear Daniel and Simon running down the stairs.

Daniel: Really?!

Marcus: Duh! Would I be lying about this shit?

Daniel: Yes!

Daniel jumped.

Marcus: You’re more excited than me when Kara cooks.

Daniel chuckled.

Simon: Come on, little bro. Let’s go prepare dinner for everyone.

Daniel: Okay!

Simon and Daniel went into the dining room. Marcus followed them.

PAUSE

Author: Just a little explanation for those who wonder about everyone’s work.

Author: So, Collin, Kara and Connor all work with the police force.

Author: Marcus teaches art on Monday and Wednesday morning. He also teaches piano on Tuesday and Thursday noon.

Author: Daniel and Simon don’t work.

Author: North works as a martial arts teacher. She gets to play with swords.

Author: Lucy works in the hospital.

Author: Josh works as a security guard.

Author: Luther helps in a factory to move heavy boxes.

Author: And Chloe works with the crew.

Chloe: It’s pretty fun!

Author: Chloe also took out her ring too, if you’re wondering.

Chloe: Mhmm.

Author: Okay. Bye!

Chloe: Back with the story!

PLAY

Kara and Collin checked out. They got on the Royal Talon and went home.

**HOME**

Kara parked the Royal Talon and the two got off. Kara knocked on the door. Daniel answered it.

Daniel: Kara!

Daniel hugged Kara. He picked her up.

Daniel: I missed you!

Kara: I missed you too!

Daniel put Kara down.

Daniel: Come on in.

Daniel let Kara and Collin in. Then, he closed the door. Simon and Marcus came and hugged her.

Simon: We missed you.

Kara: I missed you too.

They let go of Kara.

Marcus: They already made dinner.

Kara: Okay. We’ll put our stuff and come down.

Kara and Collin went to put their stuff in Collin’s room. Then, they went downstairs.

Alice: Mummy!

Alice went and hugged Kara.

Kara: Hey Alice.

Alice smiled. Everyone went into the dining room and ate dinner while talking. They kept asking Collin questions to make sure he wouldn’t be like Connor. When they finished eating, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**COLLIN’S ROOM**

Kara and Collin went in. They changed into a more comfortable clothing and got on the bed. Collin pulled Kara into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

Collin: Good night, Kara.

Kara: Good night, Collin.

They went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter out today but I'll try! (It's 9:47 pm in my country.)  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	41. Connor

_AFTER SIX WEEKS_

Everyone was in the living room talking. Suddenly, Collin got a message.

Collin: Huh?

Kara: What?

Collin: The department sent me all the way to Australia to solve a case. And I have to go alone.

Kara: For how long?

Collin: A week at least.

Kara: Well, okay then.

Collin: I’ll go prepare.

Collin went up to his room and prepared. He wore his android police uniform and went down with a baggage. He went out with Kara but before he got in his car, he turned around and kissed Kara. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Collin: I love you, Kara.

Kara: I love you too, Collin.

Collin smiled. He went in the car.

Kara: (Stay safe.)

Collin: (I will.)

Collin waved as he drove off. Kara went into the house.

_THE NEXT DAY_

**Detroit Park**

Kara was lying on the grass with Daniel and Simon by her side.

Kara: Thanks guys for coming with me.

Daniel: No problem.

Simon: It’s our duty to protect you.

The three continued talking.

_AFTER TWO DAYS_

Kara: Good luck, Simon!

Daniel: Bye, brother!

Simon: Bye!

Simon waved as he got in his car and drove to the airport. The two went back in.

_AFTER THREE DAYS_

Kara was on the bed reading when she suddenly got a message. It was a voice message from Connor. She decided to listen to it anyway.

_PLAY_

Kara, I know I hurt you but you have to know, I can’t live without you. You are the light of my life. Without you, I feel like I can’t live any longer. Please, if you hear this, just know that I love you. I can’t go on without you. Please, I’m begging you. Come back to me. I love you with all my heart.

Kara started to cry.

Kara: (Then why did you hurt me in the first place…?)

Kara continued to cry. Daniel soon came in.

Daniel: Kara?

Daniel went over to Kara. He sat beside her.

Daniel: Why’re you crying?

Kara let Daniel listen to the voice message. After listening, he hugged her.

Daniel: It’s okay…

Kara: Why would he hurt me and say this…?

Daniel: You don’t need him. You have me, Simon, Marcus and Collin to protect you. You don’t have to worry.

Kara: Thank you…

Kara cried on Daniel’s shoulder as he comforted her.

Daniel: How about you sleep in my room tonight? Maybe the presence of your brother would help.

Kara nodded.

Daniel: Okay. Come on.

Daniel helped Kara to his room.

**DANIEL AND SIMON’S ROOM**

Kara laid down on the bed. Daniel turned off the lights and turned on the lamp. He then got on the bed.

Daniel: Collin’s going to come back tomorrow.

Kara: Okay…

Daniel wrapped his arms around Kara as she snuggled close. His warmth let her feel safe. They soon went to sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Daniel woke up. He gently shook Kara.

Daniel: Wake up, Kara…

Kara slowly woke up. She tried to talk but nothing came out.

Kara: (I can’t speak.)

Daniel: Oh no. Lay down for me.

Kara laid back down. Daniel opened her speaker compartment and carefully moved the wires out of the way. He then pressed the speaker and a hologram showed up.

_Condition: Broken_

Daniel: Your speaker broke. We have to buy you a new one.

Daniel carefully moved back the wires in place and closed the speaker compartment.

Daniel: When Collin comes back, we’ll go to a Cyber Life store and buy you a new speaker.

Kara nodded. Daniel got off the bed and went to Kara’s side. He held out his hand and she held it. Daniel brought Kara down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

Daniel and Kara arrived but he suddenly stopped. He moved her behind him.

Daniel: (Stay behind me. I’ll protect you.)

Daniel held Kara’s hand firm but gentle, like a brother would when they’re protecting their beloved sister. She peeked over to his side and saw Connor standing at the doorway. She covered her mouth in shock.

Connor: Why are you holding her hand?

Daniel didn’t answer. Connor walked towards him and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Daniel’s forehead.

Connor: Get your hands off her.

Daniel: Kill me then. You’ll just traumatize her. Killing her brother in front of her. You won’t make things better, you’ll just make things worse.

Connor didn’t move a muscle.

Daniel: Pull it. Pull the trigger.

Connor stared at Daniel. Daniel took the gun out of his hands and pointed it back at him.

Daniel: You’re brave enough to point a gun at the girl you love’s brother but you get scared when the gun is pointed at you?

Connor didn’t move. Suddenly, someone pushed Connor and pushed Daniel’s hand down to avoid him shooting.

Marcus: I’ll kick him out.

Daniel nodded. He threw the gun down and turned around to face Kara. He patted Kara down to make sure that didn’t scare her. Then, he cupped her face.

Daniel: It’s okay…

Daniel: Everything will be alright…

Kara hugged Daniel. He returned the hug. Meanwhile, Marcus pushed Connor out of the house.

Marcus: You dare point a gun at any one of us again, and we’ll point a gun at you.

Marcus went back into the house and closed the door. He went to Kara and placed his hand on her shoulder. Daniel held Kara’s hand.

Kara: (When is Collin coming back?)

Daniel: Soon.

Marcus: What?

Daniel and Kara looked at Marcus.

Daniel: Oh, right. Kara’s speaker broke. We decided to wait for Collin to come back and we’ll go buy a new speaker for her.

Marcus looked back at Kara.

Marcus: Okay.

Daniel checked his watch.

Daniel: He’ll knock on the door in 3.

Daniel: 2.

Daniel: 1.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Marcus went and opened the door.

Marcus: Welcome home.

Collin went in the house. He walked towards Kara and hugged her.

Collin: I missed you…

Kara: (I missed you too…)

Collin let go.

Daniel: If you’re wondering, her speaker broke. We’re going to get a new one when you came back.

Collin: Then let’s go.

Daniel, Kara and Collin went out of the house. They got in Daniel’s car and went to a Cyber Life store.

**CYBER LIFE STORE**

The three went in.

Cashier: Hello, how may I help you?

Daniel: I need a HM300 speaker.

The cashier went and took the product. He gave it to Daniel. Daniel paid and the three went out. They got in his car. Daniel sat down and Kara laid on his lap.

Daniel: This is going to hurt a little, Kara.

Kara nodded in response. Daniel opened her speaker compartment. He carefully moved the wires out of the way and ripped out the broken speaker. He gave it to Collin and he gave him a new one. He carefully placed it in the compartment, moved the wires back in place and closed it. Kara sat up.

Kara: My name is Kara.

Daniel: Perfect.

Kara hugged Daniel.

Kara: Thank you.

Daniel: You’re welcome.

Kara let go. Daniel got off and went to the driver’s seat. He sat down and started the car. The three went home.

**HOME**

They got off the car and went into the house. Collin and Kara went to pack. They came back down and placed the bags in the Royal Talon. Collin went in the pilot’s cabin first but Kara went back to the front porch and hugged Daniel and Marcus.

Kara: I’ll miss you guys.

Daniel: We’ll miss you too.

They let go.

Kara: I love you. Bye!

Daniel: We love you too.

Kara waved as she went in the Royal Talon. She went into the pilot’s cabin and sat down. She pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. They went off. Daniel and Marcus walked back in.

**Detroit Motel**

Connor stood on the balcony and looked at the view.

Connor: (Why Kara?)

Connor: (Why don’t you believe me?)

Connor: (Why don’t you believe that it’s all Alexia’s fault?)

Connor: (I miss you…)

Just then, Connor saw a Royal Talon turn invisible while flying away.

Connor: (You’re leaving again…?)

A tear escaped Connor’s eye.

Connor: (Why…?)

**Canada**

Kara parked the Royal Talon and the two got out. They went to the hotel and checked in. After checking in, they walked to their room.

**ROOM**

They entered the room and put down the bags. Kara immediately sat on the bed and opened her messages.

Kara: Collin, come here.

Collin sat down beside her. Kara played the voice message. After listening to it…

Kara: He sent this yesterday.

Collin looked at Kara.

Kara: Why would he hurt me and say this?

Collin: Because he’s a douchebag. You don’t need him. You have me.

Collin hugged Kara.

Collin: I’ll protect you with my life.

Kara smiled.

The next few months, Collin and Kara worked together as partners. They earned enough money to rent an apartment. They lived there. Connor would leave a voice message every few days, begging her to come back. Kara listened to every one of it and cried after listening. Collin would comfort her.

 

How are you doing now, Kara? It’s been so long since I saw you. Where are you? I’m worried. Please, I’m begging you. Come back to me. I love you and I won’t ever hurt you again. Please. Come back.

 

**LIVING ROOM**

Collin and Kara were on the couch cuddling while watching the television. He would kiss her from time to time. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

Collin: Who could that be?

Collin got up from the couch and walked to the door. He looked through the little hole and saw Connor waiting.

Collin: (Shit.)

Collin turned around.

Collin: (Go hide in our room. I’ll tell you when you can come out.)

Kara: (Why?)

Collin: (I’ll tell you soon enough.)

Kara nodded. She went into their room and hid there. Collin opened the door.

Collin: Why’re you here?

Connor: Where’s Kara?

Collin: She’s not here. Why do you think she’s here in the first place?

Connor analyzed the place.

Connor: Her jacket. It’s here. It’s snowing. She wouldn’t leave without it.

Collin looked at Connor. Connor pushed him.

Collin: Argh…

Connor then pulled a gun out and pointed it at Collin’s head.

Connor: Where is Kara?

Collin didn’t answer. Connor shot his shoulder.

Connor: Where is she?

From the gunshot, Kara peeked from the door and saw the scene. She ran out.

Kara: No!

Connor looked at Kara and had a shocked expression on his face. Kara helped Collin up. She placed a kimoyo bead on the bullet wound and helped him balance.

Kara: What were you thinking?! Shooting your own brother!

Connor looked at Collin then back at Kara. He dropped the gun.

Connor: Please, Kara…

Kara: You would kill your own brother just to have me come back! There are so many other ways but you chose this.

Connor looked at Kara’s eyes. It showed fear, anger and worry. She was scared for Collin. She was angry at Connor. But she was also worried for him.

Kara: You do know you would be arrested for hurting another android! You know this better than anyone, Connor.

Connor: Kara…

Kara: I can’t believe you. Get out this instant!

Connor couldn’t move. Literally. He felt his limbs disobeying him. Soon, his head hit the cold, hard floor. He heard Marcus’ voice.

Marcus: I told you, you would get yourself killed if you go too far.

Connor closed his eyes and passed out.

**ROYAL TALON MEDICAL ROOM**

Daniel and Kara laid Collin on the machine. She pressed the ‘android’ button and then the ‘heal’ button. The machine started healing Collin.

_3 minutes and 29 seconds left._

Kara: Simon has Connor?

Daniel: Yeah. He has him in the bedroom.

Kara: We’re flying home.

Suddenly, a hologram showed up.

Marcus: I got your stuff onto the Royal Talon.

Kara: Thanks, Marcus. Expect us to come home in thirty minutes.

Marcus: ‘Kay.

The hologram closed.

Kara: Make sure Simon has Connor tied up.

Daniel: Yeah, sure.

Kara walked into the pilot’s cabin. She sat down and pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. They went home.

**HOME   (11:59am)**

Kara parked the Royal Talon. Daniel and Simon pulled Connor out of the ship while Kara helped Collin with the bags.

Kara: Put him on the couch first.

Daniel and Simon tossed him on the couch. Kara and Collin placed the bags in Collin’s room and came back down.

Kara: Where’s Marcus?

Marcus: Right here!

Marcus came in holding a cookie. Kara looked at him.

Marcus: What? I got hungry waiting for you guys.

Kara: Okay then.

Kara walked to Connor. She pressed her watch and placed her hand on his forehead.

_6 hours and 54 minutes left._

Kara: Marcus, what did you do to him?

Marcus: What?

Kara: He’s gonna be unconscious for 7 hours.

Marcus: Oh yeah. I had to rewrite Amanda’s file to control him. I knocked him out and made sure he wouldn’t move when you guys transport him.

Kara closed her watch.

Kara: Kick him out when he wakes up.

Daniel: Of course.

Kara walked up to Collin’s room.

Simon: She’s sad. Depressed.

Marcus: I’ve known her for a long time. She was made two years after me but I met her when she was at the park with Alice while I was with Charles. I’ve never seen her like this before.

Daniel looked worried.

Collin: I’ll go talk to her.

Collin walked upstairs. He went into the room.

**COLLIN’S ROOM**

Collin came in and saw Kara sitting on the bed crying.

Collin: Kara!

Collin sat in front of Kara.

Collin: Why’re you crying?

Kara continued to cry. Collin pulled her into a hug.

Collin: It’s okay. It’s okay. It’ll be alright.

Kara cried while Collin comforted her. Soon, she stopped crying.

Collin: How about you rest first?

Kara nodded. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Collin kissed her forehead.

Collin: Sleep well, Kara.

Collin walked out and closed the door.

_7:02pm_

Kara was awake. She sat on the edge of the bed while thinking.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor suddenly got up.

Marcus: Don’t move.

Connor: Where’s Kara?

Marcus: Calm down.

Connor: Where the hell is Kara?

Marcus: Ask me one more time about Kara and I’ll kick you out now.

Connor looked at Marcus. Connor looked at the kimoyo beads. He pressed one and suddenly felt another bracelet’s energy. He looked towards that direction. He suddenly got up.

Marcus: Don’t you dare move.

Connor looked at Marcus.

Connor: I’m sorry, Marcus.

It was the last sentence Marcus heard before he hit the ground, being electrified.

**COLLIN’S ROOM**

Connor slowly turned the doorknob.

Connor: Kara…?

Kara looked at Connor. Then, she looked back down. He walked to her.

Connor: Kara…

Kara didn’t answer.

Connor: Kara, look at me…

Kara continued to stare at the floor. Connor kneeled in front of her.

Connor: Kara, why don’t you answer me…?

Kara avoided having eye contact with Connor. He started gently shaking her.

Connor: Kara, please…

Connor: You have to believe me…

Connor: I can’t live without you…

Connor: Please Kara…

Kara avoided his brown eyes. Collin soon came in.

Collin: Kara!

Collin came and pulled Connor up.

Collin: Get out.

Connor looked at him and back at Kara.

Connor: Please, Kara…

Connor: I need you…

_Kara-Stress Level: 98%_

_Kara-Stress Level: 99%_

Collin: Connor, shut up first!

Connor stopped talking but he looked at Kara.

_Kara-Stress Level: 100%_

Collin: Oh no…

Kara suddenly stood up. She looked at the both of them. Then, she suddenly took the pocket knife from Collin’s pocket and stabbed it up her head.

Connor: Kara!

Collin: Kara!

Kara fell down. Collin took out the knife from the wound.

Connor: 3 minutes till she dies.

Connor picked up Kara bridal style and carried her out the house. He toggled the Royal Talon and ran in. He ran in the medical room and laid Kara on the machine. He pressed the ‘android’ button and pressed the ‘scan’ button. The screen showed ‘DANGER’.

Connor: Oh shit…

Connor pressed the ‘heal’ button and the machine started working on Kara.

Connor: (Please be okay, Kara. Please.)

Connor sat there hoping. Collin suddenly came in.

Collin: What are you-

Collin: Wait, you’re saving her…

Connor looked at Collin and back at Kara.

Connor: I have to. I can’t live without her.

After a while, Kara was healed. She sat up.

Kara: Name registration activated.

Connor: (Oh _fuck_.)

Collin: (She restarted.)

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: From now on, your name is Kara.

Kara: My name is Kara.

Connor: Oh no…

Collin: Why did she reset?

Connor: Wait, there must be a reason why she even chose to use your knife.

Collin: What do you mean?

Connor: My knife was closer but she chose your knife because your knife is longer than mine. It’s long enough to hit a vital part of the android brain, causing the brain to reset itself.

Collin: She was trying to kill herself.

Connor: There must be a way to recover her memories.

Connor started thinking.

Connor: I got an idea but we would need to bring her there.

Collin: Anything to get her back.

Connor: I’ll drive us there. It’ll take some time to get to the location.

Connor walked out. He walked in the pilot’s cabin and sat down. He pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Connor started flying. He flew the Royal Talon to Kamski’s mansion.

**Kamski’s Mansion**

Connor landed the Royal Talon. He went into the main room.

Connor: Kara, follow me.

Kara stood up.

Connor: Collin, I need you to stay here and take care of the Royal Talon.

Collin: Will do. Just please don’t hurt her.

Connor: Alright.

Connor brought Kara out of the ship and to the front door.

Connor: (I’ll help you, Kara.)

Connor knocked on the door.

Unknown: Chloe! Can you help? I’m writing a very important part!

Chloe: Sure!

Chloe opened the door.

Chloe: Hello! How may I help you?

Connor: I need to see Elijah Kamski.

Chloe: Well, come in then. I’ll tell Elijah you’re here to see him.

Chloe let Connor and Kara in.

Chloe: You can sit down first.

Chloe walked into another room.

Connor: Come on, let’s sit down.

Connor and Kara sat on a couch. He looked at her face. Her eyes look lifeless. While he was not noticing, someone opened a door gently and peeked through.

Unknown: (什么？) {Chinese}

The person closed the door.

Unknown: (我没把Kara想象成这样啊。) {Chinese}

**LOUNGE**

Chloe came back out.

Chloe: Elijah is ready for the both of you now.

Connor and Kara went into the room.

Unknown: Psst, Chloe.

Chloe turned around.

Chloe: Hmm?

Unknown: Come here for a sec.

Chloe went in the room.

Chloe: What is it?

Unknown: Was that actually the real Connor and Kara and not their fake copies?

Chloe: After analysing them, I confirmed that they’re the real ones.

Unknown: Well, okay then. You may go.

Chloe: Okay. See you later, author.

Author: See you.

Chloe walked out of the room.

Author: (如果她是真实的，那为什么她的眼睛死气沉沉？) {Chinese}

**SWIMMING POOL**

Connor and Kara entered.

Connor: Elijah.

Elijah turned around.

Elijah: Oh, you’re the two androids?

Connor: Yeah.

Elijah: Well, what do you need?

Connor: We need to access the backup memories of the HM300 models.

Elijah: Why?

Connor: …

Connor: Kara restarted herself.

Elijah looked at Kara.

Elijah: Wait.

Elijah walked towards Kara. He looked at the back of her neck.

Elijah: It’s you?!

Kara: My name is Kara.

Elijah looked shocked.

Elijah: Follow me.

Connor and Kara followed Elijah to a room.

**WORKING ROOM**

Elijah turned on a machine.

Elijah: Lay down on this.

Kara laid down. Elijah went to a shelf and picked out a drive. He entered the drive into the machine.

Elijah: Kara, your serial number.

Kara: #579 102 694.

Elijah typed it in. Kara’s files immediately popped up.

Elijah: Connor, open her head.

Connor pressed Kara’s forehead and it opened. Elijah started recovering her memories.

Elijah: What happened?

Connor: Her stress level got to the max. She took a knife and stabbed it up her head to reset herself.

Elijah: Smart android.

Connor: How long is the recovery gonna take?

Elijah: She went through a lot. It’ll take longer than the other recoveries. I’d say four hour.

Connor: Okay.

Connor texted Collin.

Connor: (I hope you’ll forgive me when you wake up, Kara.)

Elijah: By the way, I would like you to meet someone.

Elijah: Chloe!

Chloe opened the door.

Chloe: Yes, Elijah?

Elijah: Can you get her here?

Chloe: Of course.

Chloe exited the room. After a while, she came back with a girl.

Elijah: Meet the author that is with the Underestimation Crew.

Author: I don’t have time for this, Kamski. You know I have a deadline.

Elijah: Okay, then. Let’s get straight to the point.

Elijah looked at Connor.

Elijah: She can speed up Kara’s recovery.

Author: Yeah, but I don’t know if they will pick up. There’s like a war going on there.

Elijah: But you could still try.

Author: Fine…

The author walked out and called someone.

Connor: Can she actually speed up her recovery?

Elijah: Well, technically it’s not her speeding up the process but it’s one of the characters she created.

Connor: I…don’t…

Elijah: Everything will make sense in the end.

**OUTSIDE**

The author took out her phone. She typed in a number and called the person.

Unknown: Hello?!

Author: Jean, can you come to Detroit?

Jean: Why?!

Author: I need you to help me.

Jean: Okay! Be there-

Jean: Ah!

Author: Jean?

Jean: Sorry. A bomb almost hit me. I’ll be there soon!

Author: ‘Kay.

The author hung up. She kept it and went back in.

**WORKING ROOM**

Author: She’s on the way-

Suddenly, a portal showed up and a robot came out and closed the portal.

Author: That was faster than usual.

Jean: I have to do this fast. They can’t hold it for long.

Author: Okay. So, Elijah?

Elijah: Come here.

Elijah brought the robot to the machine.

Elijah: We need to speed up her recovery process.

Jean: That’s it?

Elijah: Yes. Hopefully, you can speed it up from four hours to a couple of minutes.

Jean: I can speed it up to a minute.

The robot started chanting. After a while, it was done.

Jean: I better go now.

Author: See you, Jean.

The robot jumped into the portal she made and closed it.

Connor: Who was that?

Elijah: Author?

Author: That was Jean Prime. She’s good in magic.

Connor: Jean…Prime?

Author: Yeah.

Connor: Does she have any relations to Optimus Prime?

Author: She’s his elder sister. Why?

Connor: Just wondering.

The author went out. Soon, it was done. Connor pressed Kara’s forehead and closed it.

Elijah: She’ll wake up in 3.

Elijah: 2.

Elijah: 1.

Kara opened her eyes.

Connor: Kara.

Kara sat up.

Kara: What…? Where…?

Connor: Kara, do you remember me?

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: You’re…Connor DA600 Anderson. Alice is our daughter.

Connor felt happy. His love was back.

Kara: But…you’re also the one who broke my heart. Collin helped me get through it.

Connor: That doesn’t matter for now. You’re back.

Kara got off the machine. She noticed that Elijah was there.

Kara: And you’re the one who chatted with me when I was dead.

Elijah: Yeah, I couldn’t let you actually die so it was the only way I could keep you alive.

Kara: Thank you.

Elijah: No problem.

Kara walked out, followed by Connor.

Connor: Thanks, Elijah.

Elijah: You’re welcome.

Connor closed the door.

Connor: Kara.

Kara stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around.

Kara: What?

Connor: Are you still mad at me?

Kara: Of course. But thank you for saving me.

Kara turned around and opened the door. Connor followed.

Connor: Collin’s in the Royal Talon.

Kara nodded in response. She went in the Royal Talon, followed by Connor.

**ROYAL TALON**

Collin sat there waiting. Kara came in.

Collin: Kara!

Collin stood up and walked towards Kara. He hugged her.

Kara: I’m back, Collin. I’m okay.

Collin let go.

Collin: I was so worried…

Connor came in. He closed the door.

Connor: Kara, please…

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: How do I know that you won’t hurt me once I get back with you?

Connor: Look at my memories. What happened that night, I’ll show you everything.

Connor walked towards Kara and held his hand up.

Connor: Please…

Kara looked at Connor. She connected with him. She looked through every single memory of his. After a while, she gently pulled her hand back. She lightly kissed his cheek.

Kara: I’m really sorry I put you through all that. I didn’t know.

Connor: Having you back is all that matters to me.

Kara gently smiled. She looked back at Collin.

Kara: I’m sorry, Collin.

Collin: Just like that…?

Kara hugged Collin.

Kara: Even though you won’t be with me, you’ll always be family.

Collin returned the hug. After a while, he let go.

Collin: One last kiss?

Kara looked at Connor. He thought for a moment and nodded. Kara looked back at Collin. She lightly kissed Collin on his lips. After a while, they broke it.

Kara: You’ll always be family.

Collin nodded. Kara wiped away his tears.

Kara: Let’s go home.

Kara walked in the pilot’s cabin with the both of them. She sat down and pressed the ‘manual’ button.

_Prepare to fly in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kara started flying the Royal Talon. They went home.

**HOME**

Connor, Kara and Collin walked out of the Royal Talon. Connor held Kara’s hand. The three walked towards the front door. She knocked. Marcus answered the door.

Marcus: Kara!

Marcus hugged Kara tightly.

Marcus: You’re okay…

Kara: I’m okay now.

Marcus let go of Kara.

Marcus: Come on in.

Marcus let the three in. Then, he closed the door.

Kara: I’ll go and rest first.

Marcus: Before you do that, can I ask you a question?

Kara: Shoot.

Marcus: You and Connor are back together again?

Kara: How did you know?

Marcus: You’re holding hands.

Kara looked at their hands.

Kara: Yeah. I forgave him. Alexia’s at fault but I don’t have the time to bother anymore.

Marcus: Okay.

Kara walked up to Collin’s room, followed by Connor. He helped her move her stuff back to their old room. After moving, she walked to the balcony. He went and hugged her from behind.

Kara: It’s been a full year.

Connor: Since we separated.

Kara placed her hands on Connor’s. He turned her around.

Connor: I’m glad you’re back in my arms, love.

Kara let out a cute giggle. Connor leaned in and kissed her on her lips. After a while, they broke it.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. This chapter is super duper long!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	42. Alex and A Date

_AFTER TWO MONTHS_

**Detroit Police Department**

Kara: Bye dad. Bye Collin. Good luck.

James and Collin waved as they went in the car and drove off. Connor and Kara went back into the department.

Connor: Let’s go to the café.

Kara nodded. Connor led Kara to the department café. They got a cup of coffee each. They chatted while drinking their drinks. Officers would come and chat with them for a bit.

_1:03pm_

Connor and Kara went in his car and drove to a restaurant. They ate lunch and went home.

**HOME**

They arrived home and got out of the car. Connor wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist and they walked in the house.

Kara: Hey guys.

Daniel: Hey Kara! Hey Connor!

Simon: Hey lovebirds.

Marcus: Hi two of you.

Kara and Connor went up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

They went in. Before Connor could change, he got a message.

Connor: Love?

Kara: Hmm?

Kara looked at Connor with her pure, blue eyes that were only reserved for Alice, the twins, Marcus and him.

Connor: I have a case that I need to go alone.

Kara: Right now?

Connor: Yeah.

Kara: Well, okay then.

Kara changed into a comfortable clothing and followed Connor downstairs. She walked him out. Before he got in his car, he turned around and kissed her.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor got in his car.

Kara: Stay safe.

Connor: I will.

Connor waved as he drove off. Kara went back in. She walked up to their room. She went to the balcony. She looked at the snowing view of Detroit.

**Detroit Police Department   (1:31pm)**

Connor pulled the human in.

Connor: Case #10224. Interrogate him.

Officer: Of course.

The officer took the human away. Connor walked back out, got in his car and drove home.

**HOME**

Marcus, Daniel and Simon were in the living room talking.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Daniel: I wonder who that is.

Daniel went and opened the door.

Daniel: Uh, hello? How may I help you?

Alex: I need to see Kara.

Daniel: Why?

Alex: I need to discuss something with her.

Daniel: Okay then.

Daniel let Alex go in. He then closed the door.

Daniel: Her room is upstairs, left side to the waiting room.

Alex: Okay.

Alex went up.

Marcus: Why do I feel like I’ve seen him before?

Simon: Me too.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara was looking at the pattern on a snowflake that fell on her hand. Suddenly…

Alex: Kara.

Kara stood there. She let the snowflake fly away and turned her head.

Kara: The conference was last week. What are you doing here?

Alex looked at Kara. He walked towards her and kissed her. Kara tried to push him off but he was gripping her arms, not letting her move.

**LIVING ROOM**

Connor came in.

Connor: Hey.

Daniel: Hey.

Simon: Hey.

Marcus: Yo.

Connor walked up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor walked to their room and saw the scene. He walked towards them and pulled Alex off Kara. He then kissed Kara. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Kara: Thank you.

Connor: Anytime.

Connor held Kara's waist. The two of them looked at Alex. They walked towards him. He moved Kara behind him as an instinct to keep her safe. He then grabbed Alex by his collar.

Connor: Don’t you dare kiss or touch my girlfriend ever again. You don’t want to know what happens to the people who mess with me.

Connor threw Alex down.

Connor: Get out.

Alex slowly got up.

Connor: Now.

Alex turned around and walked out. Connor turned and faced Kara.

Connor: It’s okay. He left.

Kara nodded. The rest of the day was eventless.

_7:04pm_

Kara, Daniel and Simon went into the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

They made dinner while chatting with Connor and Marcus. After a while, dinner was served. They placed it on the table.

Kara: Dinner’s ready!

Everyone came in. They ate dinner. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara entered their room. He closed the door. Before she could walk to the balcony, he pushed her to the wall.

Kara: Honey?

Connor smirked. He kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues danced. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He took off her clothes. She took off his shirt. He took his belt and threw it across the room. He took off the last few pieces of clothing. They enjoyed the passionate, lustful night.

_AFTER TWO DAYS   (8:07pm)_

Kara and Connor got in their car and went to the amusement park.

**Detroit Amusement Park**

They got out of the car. Connor held Kara’s hand and led her to the Ferris wheel.

Connor: DA600 and HM300.

The worker let them through. They got in a car and the worker started the wheel.

Kara: What…?

Connor: I wanted to do something different for our date.

Kara looked out the window. Connor wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kara: The view’s beautiful.

Connor: Just like you.

Connor lightly kissed the back of Kara’s neck.

Connor: Hungry?

Kara: Yeah.

Kara looked at Connor. He pressed a button and a table popped up. Their dinner was on the table. They ate dinner while chatting and enjoying the view. Soon, the Ferris wheel came to a stop. They got out and walked in his car. He drove them to a cliff.

**MOUNTAIN CLIFF**

Connor held Kara’s hand and brought her to the location.

Kara: Wow!

It was snowing. The cliff was decorated. Marcus was on the piano and Daniel was holding a violin.

Connor: Why don’t we dance?

Kara looked at Connor confusingly. He looked at the two males and nodded. They started playing.

_A Million Dreams by The Greatest Showman_

They started dancing. They stared into each other’s eyes while dancing. When the song finished, Connor leaned in and placed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor held Kara’s hand.

Marcus: You guys ready to go?

Connor: Yeah.

The four went and got in Connor’s car. Then, they went home.

**HOME**

They entered the house and went to their rooms.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. They changed into a more comfortable clothing and got on the bed. He pulled her into an embrace.

Connor: Good night, love.

Kara: Good night, honey.

They went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. There's going to be another chapter today!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	43. Hospital

_AFTER A MONTH_

**Detroit Police Department**

Connor, Kara, Collin and James were at their table. Suddenly, Connor and Kara got a text.

Connor: Oh shit.

Kara: We have to get going.

Connor: Let’s go!

Connor held Kara’s hand and they ran out of the department. They got in his car and he drove them to the location.

**Northenway**

They got out of the car.

Connor: Stay close, love.

Connor held Kara’s hand. They walked to an abandoned building where the group of deviants was spotted. While going there, an officer came.

Connor: Any reports?

Officer: They spotted five deviants here.

Connor: Okay.

Connor and Kara walked to the building.

Connor: Have your gun ready.

Kara: Okay.

Connor slowly turned the doorknob.

Connor: (Stay sharp.)

Connor and Kara analyzed the place.

Kara: (They’re definitely still here.)

Connor: (I’ll check here. You check upstairs.)

Kara: (Okay.)

Connor hesitantly let go of Kara’s hand. She slowly went up the stairs.

**UPSTAIRS**

Kara went into a room. She looked around.

Kara: (Bathroom.)

Kara walked to the bathtub. She pulled the curtain. She covered her mouth. There was an android that was already disabled. She closed the android’s eyes and put their armband on its eyes. She walked out of the bathroom. She checked the other rooms.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Connor looked around. There was a fireplace and something was burning. He walked over to it.

Connor: (Just started. They’re very close.)

Connor stood up. He walked over to the living room. Splashes of thirium were on the couch.

Connor: (It’s still not dry. The deviants were hurt.)

Kara soon came down.

Connor: (Have you found anything?)

Kara: (All I found was thirium all over the place and a disabled android.)

Connor: (Okay.)

Connor held onto Kara’s hand, never wanting to let it go.

Connor: (They’re playing hide and seek.)

Kara: (Should’ve brought the bracelet. We could’ve found them with it.)

Connor: (Yeah.)

Kara: (I got heat signatures under the stairs. The deviants must’ve been housemaids or house assistants.)

Connor and Kara walked over to the stairs. He slowly looked under it. Suddenly, someone pushed them.

Connor: Stop!

Connor and Kara pointed their guns at the deviants.

Connor: Detroit Police! You are under arrest for the death of humans!

Android: We won’t get caught!

The androids shot them. One bullet hit Connor’s shoulder. One hit Kara’s left arm, one hit her right leg and one hit her chest.

Connor: Love!

Connor shot the androids. Kara noticed one last android behind them. They pulled the trigger and the bullet headed for Connor’s head.

Kara: Connor!

Kara pushed Connor and the bullet went through her forehead.

Connor: Love!

The police force came in with guns.

Connor: Get them, damn it!

The police went and chased the deviants.

Kara: You…were…in the way…

Connor held Kara’s hand. She slowly closed her eyes.

Connor: No, I’m not losing you again.

Connor took Kara’s tie and tied it on her arm. He then took his tie and tied it on her leg. He carried her to his car. He started driving toward the hospital.

_Kara-Shut Down Imminent: 0:08:31_

Connor: Shit. Hold on, love.

**Detroit Hospital**

Connor carried Kara into the building.

Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Connor: This is an emergency.

Nurse: Oh my god! We have to get her to the emergency room!

The nurses got a bed. Connor placed Kara on the bed. They pushed the bed while running to the emergency room. Connor held on Kara’s hand tight.

Connor: (Please hold on, love. I can’t lose you again.)

The nurses pushed the bed into the emergency room. Connor had to wait outside. He sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

Connor: (Please, love. Hold on.)

**HOME**

Marcus, Daniel and Simon were chatting in the living room. Suddenly, Marcus got a text.

Connor: Come to the hospital with Daniel and Simon.

Marcus: (What?)

Marcus: Hey, let’s go to the hospital.

Daniel: Why?

Marcus: Connor said so.

Simon: Okay?

Marcus, Daniel and Simon went out of the house.

**Detroit Hospital**

Connor buried his face in his hands. Suddenly, someone called him.

Connor: Hello?

Marcus: Yo, where you at?

Connor: ER.

Marcus: ‘Kay.

Connor hung up.

Connor: (Your brothers are here, love. You don’t want to make them sad, do you?)

The three androids came.

Marcus: What’s going on-

Marcus noticed Connor had a bullet wound on his shoulder and his clothes were covered in thirium.

Marcus: Shit, you okay?

Connor: I’ll be fine.

Marcus: So what’s going on? Where’s Kara?

Connor pointed to the emergency room.

Marcus: What?

Daniel: What happened?

Connor: Deviants shot her. She saved me from getting shot in the head but she got hit.

Marcus patted Connor’s back.

Marcus: She’ll be okay.

Connor looked down.

_AFTER AN HOUR_

Connor was pacing.

Marcus: She’ll be fine.

Connor: I’m just afraid she’ll leave me again…

Marcus: You have to stay positive, Connor.

Simon: She’ll be okay.

Daniel: She’s strong. She will live.

Connor continued pacing. Suddenly, the emergency room’s door opened and an android doctor came out. He looked at Connor.

Connor: Is she okay?

Doctor: What is your relationship with the patient?

Connor: I’m her boyfriend.

Doctor: She’s a strong android. She’ll live.

Connor looked at the three androids.

Marcus: She’s okay.

Connor looked back at the doctor.

Connor: Where is she?

Doctor: The nurses already put her in room 312. She’ll wake up soon.

Connor: Okay. Thanks, doc.

The doctor nodded and left.

Connor: Come on.

The four males went in the elevator. Connor pressed the ‘3’ button and the elevator started going up.

Marcus: Connor, what about your wound?

Connor: I can take it. Just a little fixing and I’ll be fine.

Marcus: Okay.

Once the elevator came to a stop, they exited the elevator and went to Kara’s room.

**ROOM 312**

They entered the room and saw Kara on the bed with a blanket covering her. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead, arm, leg and chest. She was already in a patient outfit.

Connor: Love…

Kara slowly opened her eyes.

Kara: Honey…

Connor walked over to Kara. He sat beside the bed, leaned in and kissed her. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I thought I lost you.

Kara: You…can’t…get rid…of me…that…easily…

Kara gently smiled at Connor to reassure him. He held her hand. The three androids came beside the bed.

Daniel: You’re okay!

Kara nodded. Marcus stroked her hair.

Marcus: We were worried.

Kara: I’m…sorry…I…worried you…

Simon: It’s okay. As long as you’re back.

They continued to company Kara.

_7:03pm_

Marcus: We better get going. You have to be fixed, Connor.

Connor held Kara’s hand tight.

Kara: Go…honey…

Kara: You’re…hurt…too…

Connor: Okay…

Connor hesitantly let go of Kara’s hand. He kissed her cheek before standing up.

Connor: I’ll come back later.

Kara nodded. Connor, Marcus, Daniel and Simon left the room. They went down to the car and went home.

**HOME**

They arrived home and went into the house.

Daniel: We’ll go cook dinner.

Connor nodded. Daniel and Simon went to the kitchen.

Connor: Where’s Lucy?

Lucy came down.

Connor: Lucy, help me.

Lucy: Hmm? Lay down on the couch.

Connor laid down as Lucy went to get medical supplies. She came back down and fixed Connor. When she was done, Daniel and Simon finished dinner. They ate dinner while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Connor took Kara’s portion and went out the house. He got in his car and drove to the hospital.

**Detroit Hospital**

Connor took the food and got out of his car. He walked in the building. He walked in the elevator and pressed the button ‘3’. The elevator started going up.

Connor: (I hope Kara will be okay.)

Once the elevator came to a stop, Connor exited it and walked to Kara’s room.

**ROOM 312**

Connor entered the room and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Kara: Honey…

Connor: I have food for you. Daniel and Simon made it.

Kara: Thank…them…for me…

Connor nodded. Kara ate dinner while chatting with him. When she finished, he cleaned it in the bathroom and placed it back in the bag. He then sat back down beside the bed. He held her hand tight.

Connor: I’m so glad that you’re safe now.

Kara gently smiled at Connor.

Connor: Go to sleep then. It’s been a tiring day.

Kara nodded. Connor laid his head on the bed and the couple went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. The second chapter out!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	44. Car Crash

_THE NEXT DAY   (Saturday)_

Connor woke up. He saw Kara looking out the window from the bed.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara: Good…morning…honey…

Connor held Kara’s hand and kissed it. She let out a cute giggle. Soon, an android nurse came in. He was holding medical supplies for androids.

Nurse: Sir, I need to check up on the patient. If you don’t mind, please leave.

Connor looked at Kara. He kissed her cheek and stood up. He slowly walked out.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor stood by the closed door to Kara’s room. He leaned against the wall. Soon, Marcus, Daniel and Simon came. There were two containers in Marcus’ hand.

Marcus: Hey.

Connor: Hey.

Marcus gave Connor the containers.

Marcus: Breakfast for you and Kara.

Daniel: Speaking of Kara, where is she?

Connor: She’s in the room. The nurse is giving her a checkup.

Daniel: Hmm.

The four waited for the nurse to finish checking up on Kara. Soon, the nurse came out. The four went in.

**ROOM 312**

They went in and closed the door. Connor sat beside the bed and gave a container to Kara.

Connor: Breakfast, love.

Connor smiled at Kara.

Kara: Thanks…guys…

Simon: You’re welcome.

Connor and Kara ate dinner while chatting with Marcus, Daniel and Simon. When they finished, Daniel took the containers and washed them in the bathroom. He then put them in the bag.

Kara: The…nurse…said…that I…can…check out…tomorrow…

Connor smiled. He held Kara’s hand and kissed it.

Connor: (I love you.)

Kara: (I love you too.)

They continued to talk.

_11:37am_

Marcus: We’ll go buy lunch.

Connor: I’ll stay with Kara.

Simon: Okay.

Marcus, Daniel and Simon went out of the room.

Kara: I’m…just…waiting…for…my voice…to…go back…to…normal…

Connor: Well, you’ll be good by tomorrow.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara: It…still…hurts…

Connor: It’s going to be okay. The pain will fade away.

Kara smiled. The two continued to talk while waiting for the three to come back.

_12:02pm_

Marcus, Daniel and Simon entered the room and closed the door.

Marcus: We have food!

Connor: Thanks.

Kara: Thanks…guys…

Kara smiled at them. Daniel and Simon sat beside the bed. Marcus sat on the bed at Kara’s feet. The five ate lunch together while chatting. When they finished, they placed the plastic containers in a bag. They continued talking. Soon, a nurse came.

Nurse: Excuse me, I need to fix the patient’s speaker. Will everyone please step outside?

Connor looked at Kara. He held her hand and kissed it. He hesitantly let it go before standing up. The four androids exited the room.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor leaned against the wall while Marcus, Daniel and Simon sat on the chairs. Connor kept looking through the window to check if Kara was okay.

Marcus: You’re starting to be clingy, man.

Connor looked at Marcus. He turned back and looked through the window.

Connor: I’m not clingy.

Marcus: Oh really?

Connor kept quiet.

Connor: Fine, I may be a little clingy. But I can’t help it. She’s my girlfriend and she’s hurt.

Marcus: She’s fine. Don’t worry too much.

Connor ignored Marcus. Soon, the nurse came out and left. The four went in.

**ROOM 312**

They went in and closed the door. Connor immediately went and sat beside the bed. He held Kara’s hand, wanting to never let it go.

Kara: I’m back to normal. It’s just my wounds still hurt a little.

Connor: It’s okay. The pain will go away. I promise you.

Connor kissed Kara’s hand. Marcus came and sat on the bed while Daniel and Simon sat beside the bed.

Marcus: So you can come home tomorrow?

Kara: Yeah.

Kara sat up with the help of Connor.

Connor: Take it easy. Your wounds aren’t healed fully yet.

Kara nodded. They continued to talk.

_5:13pm_

Marcus: We should get going now. Come on, Connor.

Connor looked at Kara. She gently smiled at him to reassure him. He hesitantly let go of her hand and stood up.

Kara: I’ll be fine, honey. You don’t have to worry.

Connor kissed her cheek.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor, Marcus, Daniel and Simon exited the room. Kara laid back down.

**HOME**

The four arrived home and went into the house. Daniel and Simon made dinner. After they finished, everyone ate dinner. When they finished, they cleaned up and went to their own rooms. Connor took Kara’s dinner and left for the hospital with Marcus.

**Detroit Hospital   (7:56pm)**

Marcus took the food and exited the car with Connor. They went into the building and went to Kara’s room. When they went there, a nurse was standing by her room.

Connor: What’s going on?

The nurse looked at Connor.

Nurse: Sir, what is your relation with Kara HM300?

Connor: I’m her boyfriend.

Nurse: Sir, the patient’s chest had a wound.

Connor: Yeah, I knew that.

Nurse: But we didn’t know that the bullet cut a vital wire a little. When the bullet hardened, the toxin that came out from the bullet spread on the wire, causing the wire to slowly break from the toxin. When we removed the bullet, the toxin stuck onto the wire. She is now being treated but the toxin already broke the wire. You might have to prepare your goodbyes.

Connor: What…?

Connor took a step back.

Connor: No…

Connor looked at Marcus.

Connor: Kara, she…

Marcus: Oh shit…

Marcus sat on one of the chairs. Connor started pacing.

Connor: (Love, don’t leave me again…)

_AFTER TWO AND A HALF HOURS_

Kara was still being treated.

Connor: It’s already been over two hours…

Marcus: She’s going to be okay. Stay positive, Connor.

Connor continued pacing. Soon, an android doctor came out.

Connor: How is she?

Doctor: It’s a miracle. She’s one smart android. She’ll live. If we were notified just one minute late, she would’ve been disabled. She called one of the nurses right before her wire broke.

Connor felt relieved. He looked at Marcus.

Marcus: She’s okay.

Connor looked back at the doctor.

Connor: When can she check out?

Doctor: Tomorrow morning. We already fixed the wire.

The doctor left.

Doctor: By the way, she’ll wake up soon enough.

Connor: Okay. Thanks, doc.

The doctor nodded and left. Connor and Marcus went in.

**ROOM 312**

Connor and Marcus came in and closed the door. Connor immediately sat beside the bed. He looked at Kara who was resting.

Connor: I can’t believe she almost left me.

Marcus: Yeah.

Marcus placed the food on the table and sat beside the bed.

Connor: I’m glad she’s safe.

Marcus: Me too.

Soon, Kara slowly opened her eyes.

Kara: Honey…?

Connor: Love…

Connor kissed Kara. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I thought I lost you…

Kara: You’re not getting rid of me that easily.

Kara looked at Marcus.

Kara: You’re here, too.

Marcus: Of course. You’re my beloved sister.

Marcus stroked Kara’s hair.

Marcus: If you’re hungry, dinner’s on the table.

Kara: Thanks.

Connor took the food and gave it to Kara. He helped her sit up. She ate dinner while chatting with the two. When she finished, Marcus took the container and washed it in the bathroom. He then put it in the bag. He sat back down beside the bed.

Connor: Can you tell me how you even found out that your wire was breaking?

Kara: Well, I was looking out the window from the bed when suddenly my chest hurt a lot. I was panicking so I just called one of the nurses and I passed out.

Connor held Kara’s hand and kissed it.

Connor: You’ve been through so much. I’m glad you’re safe now.

Kara gently smiled at him.

Connor: Go to sleep then. It’s been a long day.

Kara nodded. Connor stood up and turned off the lights. He came back and sat beside the bed. Marcus and Connor laid their head on the bed and they went to sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Connor woke up. He saw Kara looking out the window from the bed.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara looked back at Connor. She smiled at him.

Kara: Good morning, honey. Marcus went home to get my clothes.

Connor nodded. He leaned in and kissed Kara on her lips. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor smiled. Soon, Marcus came in with Kara’s clothes.

Marcus: If you’re ready, we can go.

Kara nodded. Marcus gave Kara her clothes. She changed out of the patient’s outfit and changed into her own outfit with the help of Connor. He then carried her and placed her on the wheelchair one of the nurses provided.

Marcus: We can get breakfast on the way home.

Connor pushed the wheelchair and walked out with Marcus. They helped Kara check out of the hospital first, then they exited the building. Marcus carried Kara and laid her in the backseat while Connor kept the wheelchair in the car trunk. He then got in the driver’s seat and the three went to a café.

**Detroit Café**

They arrived. Marcus carried Kara out of the car while Connor took the wheelchair out of the trunk. Marcus placed Kara onto the wheelchair.

Marcus: Damn, I’m hungry.

Connor: Me too.

Kara: Me three.

Connor pushed the wheelchair and went into the café with Marcus. Connor moved the wheelchair to the table and sat down. Marcus went and helped them ordered food. He then came back and sat down. The three started chatting. While chatting, Connor placed his hand on Kara’s and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

Kara: It should be around another three days for all my wounds to fully heal.

Connor: Can’t the kimoyo beads quicken the process?

Kara: It can but I already quickened the process when you were asleep.

Connor: Hmm.

Soon, the food came. The three ate breakfast while chatting. When they finished, they cleaned up, paid and left.

**HOME**

They arrived home. Connor took out the wheelchair and Marcus carried Kara out of the car. He placed her on the wheelchair. Connor pushed the wheelchair toward the front door.

Connor: (They haven’t seen you in two days and they’re worried about you. Ready?)

Kara: (Ready as I’ll ever be.)

Kara knocked on the door. Daniel answered it.

Daniel: Kara!

Daniel turned around.

Daniel: Kara’s back!

Cheers were heard from inside the house.

Daniel: Come in!

Daniel let Connor, Kara and Marcus in.

Alice: Mummy!

Alice went and hugged Kara.

Connor: Woah Alice, don’t hurt your mother more than she already is.

Alice slowly let go.

Alice: I missed you, mummy!

Kara: I missed you too.

Alice gave Kara a note. Kara looked at the note in surprise. It was decorated nicely.

Alice: I made it for mummy.

Kara: Thanks, Alice.

Kara let Connor hold onto the card first. James came and held Kara’s hand.

James: I was worried about you, my daughter.

Kara: Sorry I worried you, dad.

James smiled.

Connor: Alright, you have to rest.

Connor moved the wheelchair to the stairs. He then picked Kara up bridal style.

Connor: Marcus, put the wheelchair beside the front door.

Marcus: Okay.

Connor carried Kara up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor laid Kara on the bed. He helped her put on medications for androids. When he finished, he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor helped Kara sit up. He gave her the note.

Kara: I wonder what it’s about.

Kara opened the note. It had Alice, Connor and her in the note. ‘GET WELL SOON, MUMMY!’ was written below the picture.

Kara: Wow…

Connor gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

Connor: She has talent.

Kara kept the note. She placed it on the bedside table.

Connor: Alright. You should lay down.

Kara nodded. She laid down and Connor laid beside her.

Connor: Get some rest.

Kara gently smiled as she slowly closed her eyes and went to rest.

Connor: (Get well, love.)

Connor gently held her hand. He pressed his watch and looked through the pictures of him and his lover.

_12:09pm_

Connor closed his watch. Marcus came in holding a tray.

Marcus: Lunch’s here!

Connor nodded. He gently stroked Kara’s hair.

Connor: Love, time for lunch.

Kara slowly opened her eyes. Connor helped her sit up. Marcus placed the tray on the bedside table first, placed the foldable table on their laps and placed the tray on the table.

Marcus: I’ll come later to wash the dishes.

Connor: ‘Kay, thanks, man.

Kara: Thanks, Marcus.

Marcus: You’re welcome.

Marcus left the room. Connor and Kara ate lunch while chatting. When they finished, Connor put the dishes on the tray and placed it on the bedside table. He kept the foldable table. He then got back on the bed and connected with Kara.

_Kara to Connor-Love Level: 100%_

_Connor to Kara-Love Level: 100%_

Connor looked at Kara. She smiled at him lovingly. The smile he adored the most. He couldn’t resist. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. He gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to not touch her wounds. Suddenly…

Unknown: Woah, Woah, Woah! At least close the door!

Connor and Kara broke the kiss and looked at the direction of the voice. They saw Marcus, the look of disgust on his face.

Connor: You’ve seen us kiss before. Why overreact?

Marcus: It’s because your hand is under her shirt, dude!

Connor noticed it and immediately took out his hand. He started to blush furiously. Kara just giggled at the sight.

Marcus: Kara, you allow this?

Kara nodded.

Marcus: ‘Kay, fine.

Marcus took the tray.

Marcus: I can’t even…

Marcus was speechless.

Connor: You can leave now, man.

Marcus: Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave you two alone.

Marcus left the room.

Connor: Can’t believe he caught us like this.

Kara: Don’t you mean he caught you like this? You’re the one who was doing it.

Connor looked at Kara. He kissed her cheek.

Connor: Fine, I admit that I was going too far, but it’s only because I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor looked at the view.

Connor: Let’s go to the park. You might be bored of resting.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Connor smiled. He carried Kara down to the living room. He placed her in the wheelchair and they went to the park.

**Detroit Park**

Connor pushed the wheelchair to the rose field.

Connor: Is this good?

Kara: Yeah.

Kara looked at the rose petals falling.

Kara: It’s been quite some time since I’ve been here.

Connor: Yeah.

Connor and Kara continued talking. Connor would kiss Kara’s cheek from time to time. After half an hour, they decided to go home. Before they went home…

Kara: Oh, right.

Kara took out a kimoyo bead and placed it on the right armrest. She then pressed it and a hologram showed up.

Kara: I fully forgot that Shuri made this kimoyo bead.

Connor: What?

Kara: Now you can don’t push the wheelchair. I’m controlling it. I can even move it up the stairs.

Connor: Hmm.

Connor went beside Kara since he didn’t need to help her. He gently held her hand and they went home.

**HOME**

They arrived home and went in.

Marcus: You’re back.

Connor: Yeah. We’re gonna go rest.

Marcus nodded. Kara hovered the wheelchair up the stairs towards their room. Connor followed her. They went to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara moved the wheelchair to her side of the bed. Connor picked her up and laid her on the bed. He laid down beside her.

Connor: Get some rest, alright?

Kara nodded. She slowly closed her eyes and went to rest. Connor smiled.

The rest of the day was eventless.

_THE NEXT DAY   (8:56am)_

Connor kissed Kara on her lips. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor: Take good care of her, both of you. I’m counting on your twins.

Daniel: We’ll make sure no harm comes to her!

Simon: Yeah.

Connor: Bye, love.

Kara: Bye, honey.

Connor looked at Kara one last time before closing the door.

Daniel: Sis, it’s time for your medications.

Kara: Fine, fine.

Kara moved the wheelchair to the couch. Simon laid Kara on the couch. Daniel helped her put on the medications she needs. When he was done, Simon helped her sit up.

Kara: Thanks, guys.

Daniel: You’re welcome.

The three chatted happily.

_11:56pm_

Connor: I’m…gonna go home.

Connor got up from his seat and went out of the building. He got in his car and drove home.

**HOME**

Connor arrived home. He got out of his car and went into the house.

Connor: Hey guys.

Kara: Hey honey.

Daniel: Hi Connor.

Simon: Hi Connor.

Connor closed the door and sat beside Kara.

Daniel: We’re going to go prepare lunch for us.

Daniel and Simon went into the kitchen. Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Connor: I missed you.

Kara: It’s only been around three hours.

Connor: Still.

Kara giggled.

Kara: I missed you too.

Connor smiled. The two continued talking. When lunch was ready, the twins brought lunch to the living room. The four ate lunch together.

The rest of the day was eventless.

_AFTER TWO DAYS   (8:01am)_

Kara woke up. She removed all the bandages and threw it into the garbage bin. She then stood up and walked to the balcony. She looked at the view. Soon, Connor came beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek.

Connor: So you’re now able to go back to work?

Kara: Yeah.

Connor smiled.

Kara: I need to prepare breakfast.

Connor: Okay.

Connor and Kara walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara started making breakfast with Connor hugging her from behind. After finishing, she placed the food on the table and ate breakfast with him. When they finished, they cleaned up and went back up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara changed into their android police uniform. Before they went down, he pushed her to the wall.

Kara: Honey…?

Connor smirked. He kissed her. After a long while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor and Kara went down to the living room.

**LIVING ROOM**

They arrived in the room. James and Collin were standing there waiting.

Connor: We can go now.

James nodded. The four went out of the house. They got in Connor’s car and they went to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

They went into the building. They sat down at their desks. James and Collin had a case so they went out first. Connor and Kara went to the café in the department. They got a cup of coffee each and chatted. Officers would come and talk to them.

The rest of the day was eventless.

_AFTER A MONTH_

Connor: We’re gonna go out for a while.

Marcus: Yeah. Some bro time.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Connor and Marcus walked out of the house. Kara stood by the door. Before Connor went in the car, he came back and kissed Kara on her lips. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

Connor waved as he walked to the car. He got in and the two drove off. Kara went back to the house.

_AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

**ROAD**

Connor: …absolutely not.

Marcus: You sure?

Connor: Nope.

Marcus: I’m pretty sure you are though.

Connor: I’m not clingy!

Marcus: We can just go home and ask Kara.

Connor: We’re not asking her if I’m clingy.

Marcus: Okay.

Suddenly, a car drove towards them. It looked like it was a drunkard driving the car.

Connor: What the _fuck_?!

The car crashed into them.

_AFTER AN HOUR_

Kara, Daniel and Simon were talking.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Daniel: Huh?

Daniel stood up and went to answer the door. He opened it and Marcus was standing there, covered in thirium.

Daniel: Marcus?

Marcus slowly walked in and looked at Kara.

Kara: Marcus?

Kara walked to him.

Kara: What happened? Where’s Connor?

Marcus put his hands on Kara’s shoulder.

Marcus: We…

Marcus: We got into a car crash…

Marcus: And…there’s a big chance he won’t make it…

Kara: What?!

Tears were starting to form in Kara’s eyes.

Kara: No…

Kara cried. She fell down and Marcus hugged her.

Kara: No…!

Kara: It…it can’t be true…!

Kara cried with Marcus, Daniel and Simon beside her, comforting her.

**Kamski Mansion**

The author was writing. Elijah came into her room.

Elijah: There was a car crash just now. Did you do that?

Author: I had to.

Elijah: Why do you keep killing off characters? First Optimus’ parents, now the androids?

Author: I’m sorry, but I have to…

Elijah: No, you don’t.

Author: 对不起。。。 {Chinese}

A tear rolled down her cheeks.

**Detroit Hospital   (8:47am)**

Connor was still being treated. Kara, Daniel and Marcus arrived at the hospital. Marcus brought them to the emergency room.

Marcus: The doctors are still trying to save him.

Kara started to cry. Marcus and Daniel let her sit down, then sat down beside her.

Kara: How did you even get in an accident?

Marcus: A drunk driver crashed into us. I was able to survive but Connor’s head hit the steering wheel and shards from the broken window panes injured him. I was able to call an ambulance.

Kara continued crying. Daniel and Marcus comforted her.

_AFTER FOUR HOURS_

Kara cried until she slept on Marcus’ shoulder.

Marcus: (I hope he lives.)

Daniel: (Yeah. Kara has already been through so much.)

Suddenly, the emergency room’s doors opened and a doctor came out.

Marcus: Kara-

Daniel stopped Marcus from waking her up.

Daniel: (You go. She needs the rest.)

Marcus nodded. Daniel wrapped his arms around Kara, giving her warmth.

Marcus: (God, I hope it is good news.)

Marcus stood up and walked to the doctor.

Marcus: How is he?

Doctor: What is your relationship with the patient?

Marcus: I’m his best friend.

Doctor: Sir, it’s a miracle. He will live.

Marcus: Really?

The doctor nodded. Marcus looked at Daniel.

Daniel: (Kara would be very happy when she wakes up.)

Marcus: (Yeah.)

Daniel looked at Kara. He stroked her hair. Marcus looked back at the doctor.

Marcus: Where is he now?

Doctor: The nurses already put him in room 524. He’ll wake up soon.

Marcus: Okay. Thanks, doctor.

The doctor nodded and left.

Marcus: (We should wake her up now.)

Daniel: (Fine.)

Daniel gently shook Kara.

Daniel: Sis, wake up.

Kara slowly woke up.

Kara: What…? Where’s Connor…?

Daniel: Connor’s okay. He hasn’t woken up yet though.

Kara: Can…can I see him?

Daniel: Of course.

Daniel helped Kara up. He noticed that she was shivering, so he took off his jacket and placed it around her.

Daniel: I don’t want you feeling cold.

Kara: Thanks.

Kara, Daniel and Simon went in the elevator. They went up to Connor’s floor. Once the elevator came to a stop, they exited the elevator and walked to Connor’s room.

Marcus: This is it.

Daniel: Are you ready, sis?

Kara slowly nodded. Marcus opened the door.

**ROOM 524**

They went in and Marcus closed the door. Kara covered her mouth in shock.

Kara: Connor…

Kara started to tear up. Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

Daniel: Don’t cry…

Daniel: Connor wouldn’t want you to cry. He did survive, remember?

Daniel gently rubbed off Kara’s tears with his thumb.

Kara: Okay.

Daniel let Kara go. She went and sat beside the bed.

Marcus: (I’m actually glad she bumped into Connor.)

Daniel: (Why?)

Marcus: (If she hadn’t met him, she wouldn’t have gotten this far. An android police.)

Daniel: (Yeah.)

Daniel walked to Kara’s side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Daniel: Marcus and I are gonna go buy lunch, okay?)

Kara: Okay. Stay safe. I love you.

Daniel: We will. I love you too.

Daniel and Marcus walked out.

Kara: (Wake up soon.)

After around 15 minutes, Kara suddenly felt a soft grip on her hand. She looked at Connor. His eyes slowly opened.

Connor: Love…

Before Kara could speak, Connor already pulled her head down and kiss her. After a while, they broke it.

Kara: W-What?

Connor: You can’t blame me, I almost died.

Kara: Idiot…

Soon, Marcus and Daniel walked in.

Marcus: Oh, you’re awake.

Marcus placed the food on the table.

Connor: I don’t know how you got so lucky.

Marcus: God gifted me this luck. But hey, at least you’re not dead.

Connor: Yeah, you’re right.

Daniel: Let’s eat lunch then.

Kara helped Connor sit up. Then, the four ate lunch together. While eating…

Marcus: Hey Kara?

Kara: Hmm?

Marcus: Do you think Connor’s clingy?

Connor: Dude, shut up!

Marcus looked at Connor, then back at Kara.

Marcus: So, Kara?

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: I’m sorry, but yes, I do think that he’s a little clingy.

Marcus: Ha!

Kara: But, it’s how I know that he cares a lot about me.

Connor: In your face, man!

Marcus grumbled. They continued eating while chatting. When they finished, Marcus placed the containers into a bag. Soon, a nurse came in. He was holding medical supplies for androids.

Nurse: I need to check the patient. Can everyone please leave?

Marcus, Kara and Daniel stood up and left the room.

**OUTSIDE**

Kara: Marcus?

Marcus: Yeah?

Kara: Where did you guys go in the morning?

Marcus: We just drove around, went to Jericho to check on our people and ate food at a food truck.

Kara: Hmm.

Soon, the nurse came out and left. The three went in. They sat beside the bed.

Connor: The nurse said that I’ll be staying here for two months before they could even consider letting me check out.

Kara: Well, if that’s the case, I’ll bring Alice here tomorrow since it’ll be Saturday. She will miss you, after all.

Connor: ‘Kay.

They continued chatting.

_7:06pm_

Daniel and Marcus went out and bought dinner. When they came back, the four ate dinner together. When they finished, Marcus placed the containers in the bag.

Daniel: We’ll get going now. You coming, sis?

Kara: I think I’ll stay here. I’ll go back home tomorrow to pick Alice up and have breakfast.

Daniel: Okay.

Kara: See you two tomorrow.

Connor: See you.

Daniel: Bye.

Marcus: Bye.

Daniel and Marcus left the room.

Kara: You have to rest now.

Connor: One before I rest?

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: Please?

Connor looked at her with his puppy eyes.

Kara: Fine.

Kara leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kara: Okay, you really have to rest now.

Connor: Okay, fine…

Kara laid her head on the bed. Connor held her hand. He slowly closed his eyes and went to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. Look how long this is!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	45. Coughing Out Blood and An Invitation

_THE NEXT DAY_

Connor woke up without Kara beside him. He started to panic a little when he saw a note on the table. He read the note.

 

Honey:

Daniel came and picked me up. I’ll come back soon with Alice and breakfast for you. I love you.

Your love,

Kara

 

Connor sighed in relief. He put down the note and patiently waited for Kara and Alice to arrive. After 10 minutes, he saw the door open.

Kara: Hey.

Connor: Hey.

Alice: Daddy!

Alice ran to Connor.

Connor: Hey Alice.

Kara: She was so excited to see you.

Kara came and placed her hand on Alice’s shoulder.

Connor: Hmm.

Kara helped Alice sit on the bed. Then, she sat on the other side.

Kara: Oh, right.

Kara gave Connor a container.

Kara: Breakfast.

Connor took the container. Kara helped him sit up. He ate breakfast while talking with Kara and Alice.

The rest of the day was eventless.

The next two months, Kara went to work but companied Connor whenever she can. Daniel and Marcus would often go to the hospital with her too. James and Collin sometimes came. Kara brought Alice every Saturday.

**ROOM 524**

Connor: I should be healed, right?

Kara: Well, the nurse said you could check out anytime now.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Kara gave Connor his clothes. He went and changed. When he came out, they went and checked out. After checking out, they went home.

**HOME**

They arrived home. Kara helped Connor walk in the house.

Kara: Hey guys.

Daniel: Hey sis.

Simon: Hey Kara.

Connor and I will go rest first.

Daniel: ‘Kay.

Kara helped Connor up to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara laid Connor on the bed.

Kara: You won’t be able to work for another month.

Connor: So I’m not gonna work with you for another month?

Kara: That’s what I meant.

Connor: Aw…

Kara: Don’t worry, the twins will take good care of you.

Connor: But I want you to take care of me.

Kara: I’ll take care of you when I get back.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Connor held Kara’s hand.

Connor: Can you stay here?

Kara: Of course.

Connor smiled as he closed his eyes and went to rest. Kara took a chair and sat beside him. She pressed a kimoyo bead and a hologram showed up. She started looking through the memories of her and Connor.

_AFTER TWO MONTHS_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms around her body. She gently pushed away his arms and got off the bed. She then walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Kara took out the ingredients and placed them on the counter. She started making breakfast when someone gently wrapped their arms around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, honey.

Connor: Good morning, love.

Kara continued to make breakfast. When she was done, she placed the food on the table. The two ate breakfast together. When they finished, they cleaned up and went up to their room.

**UPSTAIRS**

Before they went into their room, they heard sounds of coughing coming from James’ room. They were curious so they went and checked it out.

**JAMES’ ROOM**

The two went in and James was nowhere to be found. A cough came from his bathroom. They went and saw him coughing out blood.

Kara: Dad!

The two ran to James.

Kara: What’s wrong?

James: I…just woke up…and started…coughing up blood…

Connor: We have to get you to the hospital!

Connor and Kara helped James to the car. Then, Connor drove them to the hospital.

**Detroit Hospital**

Connor and Kara helped James into the building.

Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Kara: Our father’s coughing up blood.

The receptionist called a nurse. Soon, the nurse ran in with a bed.

Nurse: Lay down on this.

James laid on the bed. The nurse brought him to a medical room. Connor and Kara followed. When James was in the room, the two sat down on the waiting chairs.

Kara: What do you think happened to dad?

Connor: I don’t know, love. But he’ll be okay. I know it.

Connor wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. They wished that James was okay.

_AFTER 30 MINUTES_

Connor and Kara were still waiting. Soon, a doctor came out. The two stood up and went to him.

Connor: How is he?

Doctor: What is your relationship with the patient?

Connor: I’m his son. She’s my girlfriend.

Doctor: Sir, your father’s going to be okay. He was infected because of radiation but it’s normal.

Kara let out a sigh in relief. Connor wrapped his arm around her waist.

Connor: Where is he now?

Doctor: The nurses already put him in room 433.

Connor: Okay. Thanks, doc.

The doctor nodded and left.

Connor: Let’s go see him.

Kara: Okay.

Connor held Kara’s hand. The two went to the elevator section. They entered the elevator and Connor pressed the ‘4’ button. The elevator started going up.

Kara: Maybe it’s because he is around a lot of androids…

Connor: What?

Connor looked at Kara.

Kara: Oh, nothing. I’m just wondering about dad’s condition.

Connor: Ah, okay.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. Once the elevator came to a stop, the two got out and went to James’ room.

**ROOM 433**

Connor and Kara entered James’ room. He was awake.

James: Son, daughter.

The two went beside the bed.

Kara: You’re okay!

James let out a small smile.

Connor: We were worried about you, dad. You just started coughing up blood and we just got scared.

James: I’m okay, son. The doctor just said to eat those pills whenever I cough up blood.

James pointed to a bottle of pills.

James: The doctor also said that I could check out tomorrow.

Kara: Then we’ll stay here and check out with you in the morning.

James nodded. The three talked. Suddenly, someone called Kara.

Kara: I’m going to answer a call.

Connor: ‘Kay.

Connor gave Kara a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. She exited the room and answered the call.

Kara: Hello?

Daniel: Sis? Where are you?

Kara: I’m at the hospital with Connor and dad.

Daniel: What? Why?

Kara: dad just got some type of sickness but he’s okay now.

Daniel: When will you be coming back?

Kara: I think we’ll be back tomorrow. Connor and I will stay here with dad.

Daniel: Well, okay then. See you tomorrow.

Kara: See you tomorrow.

Kara hung up. She turned off her watch and walked back into the room.

**ROOM 433**

Kara closed the door and walked back to Connor’s side.

Connor: Who was that?

Kara: Daniel. He was just checking up on me.

Connor: Ah, okay.

The three continued to talk. The rest of the day was uneventful. Connor and Kara went out to buy lunch and dinner when it was time. At night, they slept on chairs while James sat on the bed. Connor held Kara’s hand to make sure.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kara woke up. She checked her watch.

Kara: It’s 8 in the morning.

Kara looked over to Connor. He was still sleeping. James too. She looked out the window. Soon, Connor woke up.

Connor: Love…?

Kara: You’re awake.

Connor: What time is it?

Kara: 8 in the morning.

Connor: Okay.

Connor looked at James.

Connor: Should we wake dad up?

Kara: If you want to.

Connor shook James.

Connor: Dad, wake up.

James woke up.

Connor: It’s time to check out.

James: Okay.

Kara: I already brought your clothes last night.

Kara pointed to a bag.

James: Alright.

James took the bag and went to change. When he came out, Connor and Kara were ready. Kara gave James the bottle of pills. Then, the three went and checked out. After checking out, they went home. They stopped by a café to eat breakfast on the way home.

**HOME**

The three arrived. They got out of the car and went into the house.

Kara: Hey guys.

Daniel: Sis!

Daniel stood up and hugged Kara.

Daniel: I missed you.

Kara: I missed you too.

Daniel let go of Kara.

Daniel: Simon’s upstairs. Everyone is at their workplace already.

Kara: ‘Kay.

James: I’ll go and rest.

Connor: Okay, dad.

James went up to his room. Connor and Kara sat on the couch. The three chatted. The rest of the day was eventless.

PAUSE

Author: Hi! So…

Author: Sorry for the eventless days.

Author: I have like a book filled with all my ideas and I wanna get there, so…

Author: Yeah!

Author: Back with the story!

Author: Oh and Chloe isn’t here because she’s sleeping. I stay up late.

PLAY

_AFTER A MONTH_

Kara and Connor were in their room. Suddenly, he got a text.

Connor: What?

Connor checked his watch.

Kara: What’s wrong?

Kara looked at Connor with her pure, blue eyes that he adored. He held her waist.

Connor: I have a case I have to go alone.

Kara: Huh? Okay then.

The two walked down the stairs. Connor walked out of the house but he stopped. He turned around and went back to Kara. He kissed her.

Connor: Bye, love.

Kara: Bye, honey.

Connor smiled before turning around and walking to his car. He got in his car and drove off. Kara went back in.

**LIVING ROOM**

Kara took the tablet and laid down on the couch. She started reading a book.

**Kamski Mansion**

Author: So this is how we’re looking.

The author showed Elijah a screen.

Elijah: So what time is he reaching home?

Author: About 1 something in the morning.

Elijah: Okay.

Author: And after that, I’ll create a time skip and skip to a time where I’m on screen.

Elijah: So what does that have to do with me?

Author: I need you to take care of my room. Can you do that?

Elijah: Of course I can.

Author: Thanks. You can go now.

Elijah nodded. He exited the room.

Author: (我希望我写的东西是值得的。) {Chinese}

**HOME   (1:23am)**

It was late. Connor wasn’t back. Kara already read finish two books and was on the third. She kept thinking about where Connor would be. Suddenly, she heard the doorknob turn and jumped. She looked at the door. She saw a tired and sluggish Connor walking in and locking the door. He looked at her.

Connor: Ah, this blood isn’t mine, love.

Connor’s white dress shirt was blue. His tie was loose. His hair had thirium on it. Kara walked towards him.

Kara: What happened?

Connor: Fighting a lot of deviant androids.

Kara hugged him. He returned the hug.

Connor: I’m okay.

Kara: You being back is all that matters.

Connor smiled. Kara looked at him.

Kara: Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.

Kara held Connor’s hand and they went up to their room.

_AFTER TWO WEEKS_

Everyone was in the living room chatting. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Kara: Huh?

Kara stood up and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, a short girl stood there.

Kara: Hello. How may I help you?

Unknown: Hi. I’m the author from the _Underestimation Headquarters_ and I would like to speak with all 12 of you that’s inside this house.

Kara: Oh, you’re that author that sided with us in the demonstration!

Author: Yup, that’s me!

Kara: Well, come on in then.

Kara let the author in. When Kara closed the door, the author looked around.

Author: 完美，所有12个都在这里! {Chinese}

Connor: Wait, you’re the author I saw in Elijah’s mansion.

Author: That’s me, and you’re Connor DA600.

Connor: Yeah.

Author: And…

The author turned around.

Author: You’re Kara HM300.

Kara: Correct.

The author turned back.

Author: Marcus HA200, Daniel and Simon HA800, Josh SO600, North BA500, Lucy DT900, Luther SA800 and Collin DA650.

The author pointed to everyone as she said their names.

Author: And the two humans, James Anderson and Alice Price.

James and Alice nodded.

Author: Kara, you may wanna sit down for this.

Kara went and sat down.

Author: So…

Author: I need you guys to act in a trailer for a book.

Everyone was confused.

Author: The book’s title is ‘Underestimation’. You guys are gonna be acting as yourselves in the trailer.

Kara: Okay, but where and when?

Author: Tomorrow at 10 in the morning at the _Underestimation Headquarters_.

Kara: What about our work?

Author: I can take care of that. All you need to do is to be on time.

Kara: We can do that.

Author: Well, that’s what I wanna talk about. See you guys tomorrow.

The author went out and closed the door. The rest continued to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. There's going to be another chapter, like, later.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	46. Recording Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the trailer up at the second chapter!  
> The chapter after the introduction.

_THE NEXT DAY   (9:45pm)_

Everyone has finished preparing. When they walked out, there was a limo there.

Connor: What?

The driver’s window rolled down.

Connor: Elijah?

Elijah: Hey, need a ride?

Connor: Yeah, but we’re going to the _Underestimation Headquarters_.

Elijah: I’m going there too. She must’ve come and told you all. Hop on in.

Elijah pressed a button and the doors opened. The androids and humans got in the car. Elijah started driving the limo.

Elijah: So, I think only Connor knows Chloe, right?

Connor: Chloe…HT700?

Chloe who was sitting in the front passenger seat turned around.

Chloe: Hey.

Kara: Hi.

Chloe: Oh! You’re the android who had a reset.

Kara: That’s me.

Chloe: Nice to meet you, Chloe HT700.

Kara: Nice to meet you too, Kara HM300.

Elijah: Chloe, it’s dangerous. Turn back.

Chloe: Okay…

Chloe: See you when we get off.

Kara: Yeah.

Chloe turned back to the front. The androids and humans talked while going to the location. Connor had his hand on Kara’s lap the whole ride there.

**_Underestimation Headquarters_ **

When they arrived, they got off the limo. Chloe went to Kara’s side and started chatting with her. After a minute, they were chatting like old friends. Connor and Kara’s hand the whole time. They went into the lobby of the building.

Elijah: I’ll go call her. You guys sit down first.

Elijah went to the side. Everyone sat down. Elijah called the author. After three rings, someone answered the phone.

Author: Hello?

Elijah: Where are you?

Author: Wait, it's 10?

Elijah: Look at your clock.

Author: I’ll be down in two minutes.

Elijah: ‘Kay.

The author hung up. She grabbed her wallet and phone and went out of her office.

**LOBBY**

Everyone was waiting. Soon, the author came.

Author: Sorry everyone. Follow me.

The author led everyone to the studio. While waiting, she called someone.

Unknown: Hello?

Author: Is the studio ready?

Unknown: Yes.

Author: ‘Kay. We’ll be there soon. Thanks, Jason.

Jason: You’re most welcome.

The author hung up. Soon, they arrived at the studio.

**STUDIO**

The author unlocked the door and they went in.

Author: So you guys are going to be acting here. Because there are three humans involved, they’re going to be training separately. After an hour and a half, we’ll start recording.

Everyone agreed.

Author: So, the androids will train here and the humans follow me. Stephen, when they’re done, call me.

Stephen: Mkay.

The author led Elijah, James and Alice to another room. She unlocked the door and they went in.

Author: So, you three will be training here. Jason, help them, will you?

Jason: Yeah.

Author: Thanks.

The author then looked at Alice. She was showing signs of her being stressed. The author kneeled in front of her.

Author: Don’t be scared, Alice. It’ll be fun!

Alice slowly calmed down.

Author: Tell you what, I’ll let you into my office when we’re done. It’s like a bedroom and it’s very nice to play in.

Alice started to smile. The author held out her hand.

Author: Good luck, Alice.

Alice gave the author a high five.

Author: I’m going to go now, but I’ll come back later, okay?

Alice: Okay!

The author went out.

Jason: Let’s get started.

**OFFICE**

The author unlocked the door to the office area.

Author: Hey everyone.

Everyone: Good morning, Ms Author.

The author walked into her office.

**AUTHOR’S OFFICE**

She went in. She immediately went to her computer and started it up. She continued writing the story she’s been working on.

_AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF_

The author was still writing. Suddenly, she received a call. She answered it.

Author: Hello?

Jason: Author, both groups are ready for recording.

Author: ‘Kay. I’ll be at the studio in a few. Thanks, Jason.

Jason: You’re most welcome.

The author hung up. She saved her progress, took her phone and wallet and went to the studio.

**STUDIO**

The author went in and everyone was ready.

Author: Okay, one record and we should be able to wrap this up. They started filming the trailer. After fifteen minutes, they finished.

Author: And…cut! That was beyond perfect, thank you all! Let me treat you all to some luxurious lunch as a thank you gift!

Everyone cheered. The author led everyone to the restaurant in the headquarters.

**HEADQUARTERS RESTAURANT**

The author unlocked the door.

Author: Sit down.

Everyone sat down. The author pressed a button next to the door and the table they’re eating at had a lot of food on it.

Author: Enjoy.

The author sat down and everyone started eating happily. When they finished, the workers cleaned up while they went to the lobby.

**LOBBY**

They sat down because they were tired. Alice ran to Connor and Kara.

Alice: Mummy, daddy, can I go to Ms Author’s office?

Kara: Huh? Why all of the sudden?

Alice: She said her office is like a bedroom and it is fun!

Kara: Well…

The author came.

Author: If you’re worried, it’s okay too.

Kara: If Alice wants to, she can go.

Author: You can come too, you know?

Kara nodded. She stood up and looked at Connor.

Kara: Do you want to come too?

Connor smiled as he stood up. He held Kara’s hand. The author led them to the elevator. When they got in, the author pressed the button to go to the office floor. When they were in there, the author called someone.

Jason: Hello?

Author: Jason, where are you?

Jason: I’m at the studio keeping an eye on the video editing staff.

Author: Can you meet me in my office? I need to discuss something with you.

Jason: Okay.

Jason hung up. He called someone.

Stephen: Hello?

Jason: Stephen, are you free now?

Stephen: Yeah.

Jason: Can you help me watch over the video editing staff?

Stephen: Sure.

He hung up. Jason went to the elevator section.

**OFFICE**

The author held Alice’s hand and they walked out of the elevator. They went into the office.

Author: Hi.

Employee: Ms Author, is that your niece?

Author: My elder brother is still single and my elder sister…well…

The author kept quiet.

Author: Continue your work, everyone.

The author opened a door and they went in.

**AUTHOR’S OFFICE**

The author closed the door. She brought Alice to a panel.

Author: Alice, here. If you press a button, that thing will show up. Like if I press the ‘pony’ button in the ‘toys’ section…

The author pressed the button and a toy pony appeared.

Author: Tada.

Alice: Wow!

Author: And when you don’t want it, just press it again, okay?

Alice: Okay!

Author: I’ll be in my work area.

The author unlocked a section and closed the door. She sat down and continued working on the story. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

Author: (好准。) {Chinese}

The author unlocked her work area door. She went and answered the door.

Author: Oh, it’s just you. Come in, my office.

Jason went in and the author closed the door. They went into the work area and the author closed it.

Jason: So why’d you call me here?

Author: Jason, I’m telling you this because you’re my best friend okay?

Jason: Yeah.

Author: Sister…her condition is bad. Brother is still in Australia. I need to go back and take care of her. And I need you to help me with something.

Jason: Anything.

Author: I need you to write a note to all my readers, saying that I won’t be active for two months. Try to make it believable. Can you do it?

Jason: Yeah, I can.

Author: Great. You may leave.

The author unlocked the door and Jason went out. She closed the door again. She continued working.

_AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

The author saved her file and turned off her laptop. She went out of the work area.

Author: It’s getting late. I think you guys should go.

Kara: Okay. Alice.

Alice went and unclicked everything.

Author: Come on.

The author led them down to the lobby.

**LOBBY**

The author and Jason sent them off. Then, they went back in.

**HOME**

The androids and humans went into the house.

Connor: Today was tiring.

Kara: Yeah.

Connor: Let’s go rest in our room.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Connor and Kara went to their room.

**AUTHOR’S OFFICE   (5:08pm)**

The author took her computer bag and went out of her office.

Author: Come on, all of you. Let’s go eat dinner.

The employees cheered. They followed the author to the dining room.

**DINING ROOM**

They sat down and ate while chatting. When they finished, the workers cleaned up while everyone continued working. The author went to the front door. Before she exited…

Jason: Author!

The author turned around.

Jason: You’re going away for two months?

Author: Yeah.

Jason: Have a safe trip. I need my best friend to come back in one piece.

Author: Okay. My flight’s in three hours. I’ll text you when I land.

Jason: Alright. Bye.

Author: Bye.

The author exited the building. She got in the limo.

Author: Kamski’s mansion, please.

Driver: Of course, author.

The driver started driving to the location.

**HOME   (6:36pm)**

Kara stood on the balcony. Connor hugged her from behind.

Kara: Today was fun.

Connor: Yeah.

The continued to talk.

**Kamski Mansion**

Author: Thank you, driver.

Driver: You’re welcome. I’ll be here when you’re done.

The author exited the limo. She walked to the front door and went in.

Author: (他们在哪儿啊？) {Chinese}

The author went into her room. She packed her stuff into a suitcase and went out of her room. As she was about to leave…

Elijah: Author?

She turned around.

Chloe: Where are you going?

Author: Malaysia.

Elijah: Your hometown? Why?

Author: Sister’s condition is bad. I have to take care of her.

Chloe: When are you coming back?

Author: Two months. My flight’s in two hours. I have to get going. Bye.

Elijah: Bye.

Chloe: Bye.

The author went out. She went to the limo. The driver put the suitcase in the trunk while the author went in. When he got in, they went to the airport.

**Detroit Airport**

The driver helped the author take the suitcase out of the trunk.

Author: Thanks, driver.

Driver: You’re welcome. Have a safe flight.

The author nodded before taking the suitcase and walking into the building. She went to a counter and checked in. After checking in, she went to the jet section and waited for her jet to finish getting ready. She sat on a chair and looked through her phone. While waiting, a lot of people came and asked for an autograph. When the jet was ready, she got on.

Author: You know where we’re going, right?

Pilot: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

Author: Correct.

The author sat down and wore her seatbelt. The pilot started flying.

Author: (姐，我来了。) {Chinese}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. I don't think I have anything to say in this endnote.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	47. Cliff Hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of any other titles.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Why am I so cringy?

_AFTER TWO WEEKS   (9:08pm)_

Kara: This is such a good place to relax and just think.

Connor: Yeah. The wind is just nice and the view is amazing.

Kara and Connor continued talking. Soon, someone called him.

Connor: I’m going to answer this call, love. Be right back.

Kara: ‘Kay.

Connor went to a place not so far from the cliff. Kara looked at the view.

Unknown: (Now’s my chance.)

The person went behind Kara and pushed her.

Kara: Ah!

Kara was able to grab onto the ledge before she fell, but she couldn’t get back up and her fingers were slowly slipping.

Kara: (Connor!)

Connor was too far away that her AI couldn’t reach him. She couldn’t hold on anymore. Her fingers slipped off the cliff but someone grabbed her hand just in time. She looked up and saw Connor’s worried face. He pulled her up.

Connor: Are you alright?

Kara: Yeah…thank you…

Connor: You’re welcome.

Connor pulled Kara into an embrace as she snuggled close. He then connected with her.

Kara: I couldn’t see the person’s face.

Connor: It’s okay. You’re safe now.

_AFTER A MONTH_

**HOME   (4:37pm)**

Connor: Come on~

Kara: Fine.

Kara got up. Connor held her hand and they went out of the house, followed by Collin. The three walked to the park while chatting happily.

**Detroit Park**

Kara: This is such a great time to come out and walk to the park!

Connor: Yeah!

Collin: Yeah!

The three continued chatting.

**Malaysia**

The author sat beside the bed her sister was laying on.

Author: 医生说你要醒来了，为什么还不醒呢？ {Chinese}

Suddenly, she received a call. She answered it.

Author: 喂？ {Chinese}

Unknown: 小妹？ {Chinese}

Author: 哥？！{Chinese}

Brother: 嘿。。。{Chinese}

Author: 我上个月每一天都打电话给你，你现在在哪里？ {Chinese}

Brother: 我在做工啊。我不能只跟你拿钱用。 {Chinese}

Author: 姐的病很糟糕但他现在没事了。她还没醒过来。{Chinese}

Brother: 我不知道几时才能回去探望你们。{Chinese}

Author: 爸妈想见你。{Chinese}

Brother: 我尽量在假期时回来。{Chinese}

Author: 我四个星期后就得回美国了！ {Chinese}

Brother: 那么我到马来西亚时打电话给你吧。{Chinese}

Author: 好吧。再见，我爱你。{Chinese}

Brother: 再见，我也爱你。{Chinese}

The author hung up. She sighed. She looked at her sister.

Author: 快点醒来啊，姐。我已经尽全力帮助你了。{Chinese}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. Don't be alarmed by this short chapter. There's going to be another chapter today. Yay!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	48. The Boyfriend

_AFTER FIVE YEARS_

PAUSE

Chloe: You might be thinking about this big time skip.

Chloe: It’s because the rest of the author’s ideas includes the famous ‘Teen Alice’.

Chloe: So, yeah.

Chloe: Back with the story!

PLAY

**HOME**

Kara: Come on, Alice!

Alice: Coming, mom!

Alice rushed over to the car. The two got in and Kara started driving.

Kara: It’ll be fine, Alice. The driving test will be easy.

Alice: It’s just…I’m scared that if I fail, you would have to pay again for me to take the test a second time.

Kara: Just try your best, okay?

Alice: Okay.

Kara dropped Alice off. Then she went back home.

**HOME**

Kara parked her car and went into the house.

Connor: Love!

Connor got off the couch and hugged Kara.

Kara: I’ve only been gone for like 15 minutes.

Connor: Still.

Connor held Kara’s hand. He led her to their room.

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Once he closed the door, he pulled Kara into a kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Connor: You’re so kissable.

Kara let out a cute giggle. They went to the balcony.

Connor: We’ve been together for so long now.

Kara: Yeah. Seven years is a long time.

They continued talking.

_AFTER THREE HOURS_

Everyone was in the living room. Soon, the door opened and someone came in.

Alice: Mom, I passed!

Kara stood up and went to Alice.

Kara: I’m proud of you, Alice.

Alice: Thank you, mom.

_AFTER SIX MONTHS_

PAUSE

Chloe: Hi! So…

Chloe: Alice is 17 this year. She already got her driver’s license.

Chloe: And I’m going to be helping the author in these scenes.

Chloe: Yeah! That’s it!

Chloe: Back with the story!

PLAY

**HOME**

Everyone was chatting in the living room. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Alice went and answered it.

Alice: You’re here!

Alice pulled the person in and closed the door.

Connor: Alice, who is that?

Alice: Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Chad Wilson!

Chad seemed nervous.

Kara: (If you want, you can interrogate him.)

Connor: (You know me.)

Connor stood up.

Connor: I want to ask you some questions. Follow me. Marcus, Collin, I need you both to help me.

Marcus: ‘Kay.

Collin: Yeah, sure.

Marcus and Collin followed Connor and Chad to the kitchen.

Kara: North, take Alice up to her room. I’ll be there soon.

North: ‘Kay. Come on, Alice, let Aunt North tell you about boys and why you should never trust them.

Alice: Okay!

North and Alice went up the stairs. Kara went to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

Connor: Sit down. Both of you, point a gun at his head.

Marcus: I don’t have a gun.

Connor threw his gun in Marcus’ direction. He caught it and pointed it at Chad’s head. Collin took his gun out and did the same.

Connor: I want to see if he can answer my questions with stress.

Connor sat across from Chad.

Connor: What’s your age?

Chad: I’m 18.

Connor: Passed your birthday?

Chad: Yeah.

Connor: Okay.

Kara came in and stood beside Connor. He held her hand gently.

Kara: I’ll be upstairs with North and Alice in her room. Try not to kill him.

Connor: I can’t promise I won’t, love.

Kara: Just try.

Connor: Fine, for you.

Kara smiled. She kissed Connor’s cheek. She walked out of the kitchen.

Connor: Chad, I’ll ask you a series of questions and you have to answer them truthfully. I can tell if you’re lying.

Chad: Okay.

**ALICE’S ROOM**

North: And remember Alice, if that Wilson guy calls you princess, use that as an advantage to get anything you want.

Alice: Okay…?

Kara: North…

North: What? Isn’t that how you get what you want from Connor?

Kara: No.

**KITCHEN**

Connor: Next one, do you like androids?

Chad: I’m okay with it.

Connor: Then you better start liking them because what I’m about to tell you will scare you.

Chad: What is it?

Connor: Alice’s parents, me and Kara, we’re androids.

Chad: What?

Connor: In fact, except her and another human, this household consists of ten androids.

Chad: I don’t…

Connor: Believe us? Let’s show you.

Connor, Marcus and Collin deactivated the skin on their hand.

Connor: If you want more detail, you’ll have to ask Alice herself.

They reactivated the skin.

Connor: One last thing, answer this truthfully.

Chad: Okay.

Connor: Do you…

Connor: …have a crush on Kara?

Chad: What…?

Connor: Answer me.

Chad was nervous. Marcus poked his head with the gun.

Marcus: Answer, douchebag.

Chad: Yes.

It was silent.

Connor: It’s hard not to like her, she’s wonderful. But you have a girlfriend and she’s my partner. You see the problem?

Connor stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

Connor: You don’t want to know what happened to the two guys that liked her.

Connor stared at Chad with anger.

Connor: Don’t let me catch you trying to flirt with her.

Connor walked out of the kitchen. Before he left…

Marcus: Yo, your gun.

Marcus threw the gun in Connor’s direction and he caught it without looking back.

Connor: I’m going to find Kara.

Connor went upstairs.

Marcus: What do we do with him?

Collin looked at Chad. He kept his gun.

Collin: Alright, dick weed. Connor should be calling Alice down in a few. If you don’t want her to know that you’re crushing on her mother, you better be a good dog and sit your ass down on the couch.

Marcus: Damn, when did you get all sassy and shit?

Collin: Even androids can change a lot.

Marcus: Huh.

Collin and Marcus walked into the kitchen, followed by Chad.

**ALICE’S ROOM**

Connor walked in and sat on the bed. He kissed Kara’s cheek.

Connor: Wilson’s waiting downstairs, Alice.

Alice: Okay.

Alice got off the bed and went downstairs, followed by the three androids.

**LIVING ROOM**

Alice walked Chad out of the house.

Alice: Bye, Chad.

Chad: Bye, Alice.

Chad waved as he walked to his car. He got in and drove home. Alice went back in. The rest of the day was eventless.

_AFTER A WEEK_

Everyone was in the living room chatting while watching the news.

President: We have been discussing this topic for a long time, and it’s finally decided.

Everyone’s head snapped back to the television.

President: Androids are now able to live in peace with humans.

They cheered.

President: And now they have their own land. Androidia, just outside of Detroit.

President; And android marriage is now acceptable.

Marcus: Fuckin’ finally!

Simon: You guys can now get married!

Everyone looked at Connor and Kara. They looked at each other.

Connor: We’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. If I can, I'll post another chapter out today.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	49. Proposal and Marriage

_AFTER A MONTH_

**Detroit Airport**

Connor and Kara got off the car. He went to get a cart to put their luggage. Daniel got off the car too.

Daniel: Call me when you land?

Kara: You bet.

Kara hugged Daniel. After a while, they broke the hug. Connor came back and put the luggage on the cart.

Kara: Bye, Daniel.

Daniel: Bye, sis.

Connor and Kara walked into the airport while pushing the cart. They went and checked in. Then, they sat on the waiting chairs to wait for the boarding time.

Kara: I can’t believe we’re going to Paris.

Connor: For a month.

Connor held Kara’s hand while waiting. Soon, it was time to board. They walked onto the plane. They sat down at their seats. Kara looked at the window.

Kara: We’ve always been using the Royal Talon to go somewhere but we’re now using a plane.

Connor: Yeah.

Connor held Kara’s hand gently. The trip was six hours. They went to sleep.

_AFTER SIX HOURS_

Kara woke up and looked out the window. The plane was slightly facing downwards.

_Good afternoon, everyone. We are now arriving in Paris. Please sit and fasten your seatbelt._

Connor slowly woke up.

Connor: We’re landing…?

Kara nodded. Soon, the plane landed. Connor and Kara got up and walked out of the plane.

**Paris Airport**

PAUSE

Chloe: You’re finally back!

Author: I’m back and I’m going to answer a question I think a lot of readers would ask.

Author: This is a fictional story, even though I want it to happen, so the places just have like ‘Detroit’ or ‘Paris’ in front of them.

Author: And yeah, bye!

Chloe: Back with the story!

PLAY

Connor and Kara went to the luggage section. He went to get a cart while she went and took the luggage. When he came back, they put the luggage on the cart. They went and checked out. They went in a taxi they called and went to the hotel.

**Paris Hotel**

Connor and Kara got out of the taxi and went into the hotel.

Receptionist: Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider? {French}

Connor: Nous avions réservé une chambre. DA600 et HM300. {French}

The receptionist checked using the computer and when he confirmed, he took a key and gave it to them.

Connor: Je vous remercie.     {French}

Connor took the key and walked to the elevators with Kara.

They went in and went to the seventh floor. Once the elevator stopped, they walked out and went to their room.

**ROOM 7121**

They went in and Connor closed the door.

Kara: Wow…

The room looked comfortable and elegant.

Connor: I wanted you to have the best.

Kara: You didn’t have to waste so much money.

Connor: Do you like it?

Kara: I love it!

Connor: Then it’s worth it.

Kara hugged Connor.

Kara: Thank you, honey.

Connor: You’re welcome, love.

They broke the hug.

Connor: Give me a kiss as a thank you gift?

Kara looked at Connor. She planted a kiss on his lips.

Kara: Thank you.

Connor smiled.

_AFTER TWO WEEKS   (8:04pm)_

**Paris Restaurant**

Connor and Kara were eating at the balcony of the restaurant. They were sharing a plate of spaghetti.

Kara: Paris is so bright.

Connor: That’s one of the reasons why I chose this place.

When they took another bite, a string of spaghetti connected the both of them.

Kara: (What?)

Connor: (Ra9 gave me a reason to just kiss you.)

Connor leaned forward and kissed Kara while breaking the noodle. Kara giggled. They continued eating. When they finished, they paid and Connor led Kara to a boardwalk.

**BRIDGE**

They stepped onto the boardwalk and the fence had locked on it. Connor brought Kara to the fence.

PAUSE

Author: I didn’t know how to explain it. You should know what it is, right?

PLAY

Connor: All these different locks, they all say the same thing.

Kara: The couple won’t separate.

Connor: Yeah. And I went and got this.

Connor took out a lock and key from his pocket. The lock had ‘K+C’ and ‘Android Lovers’ underneath engraved in it.

Kara: Wow…

Connor smiled. He locked the lock to the fence and gave the key to Kara.

Connor: Why don’t you throw it?

Kara: Really?

Connor: Mhmm.

Kara took the key. She threw it in the sea.

Connor: Now we’re forever together.

Kara: Yeah.

Connor turned to Kara.

Connor: Love, from the first time I’ve laid eyes on you, I knew you were different from all androids. We’ve been together for eight years and we’ve been through crazy adventures, got crazy injuries and so on.

Kara: Honey, what’re you trying to say?

Connor: I’m saying that…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So…

Connor got down on one knee. He took out something from his pocket.

Connor: Kara HM300…

He opened the box.

Connor: Will you marry me?

PAUSE

Author: It’s fuckin’ happening!

Author: Okay, I’ll stop.

PLAY

There were two diamond rings in the box. Kara covered her mouth in shock.

Kara: Yes.

Connor smiled. He got up, took a ring from the box and slid it onto Kara’s ring finger.

Connor: I’ve been waiting for that one single answer for a long time.

Connor leaned in and they shared a gentle little kiss under the stars.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

They went back to the hotel.

_AFTER TWO WEEKS_

**Paris Airport**

They got on the plane.

Kara: We’re leaving Paris with souvenirs and an announcement.

Connor: We’re getting married.

Connor gently rubbed his thumb on Kara’s hand. They flew home.

**Detroit Airport**

They arrived and took their luggage. When they came out, Marcus, Daniel, Simon, and Collin were waiting for them.

Kara: Hey guys.

Daniel: Sis!

Daniel went to Kara and hugged her.

Daniel: I missed you.

Kara: I missed you too.

They broke the hug.

Daniel: Come on, let’s get you both home. You both must be tired.

They put the luggage in the trunk of the hug and got in. They went home. While driving…

Marcus: You’re getting married?!

Collin: You’re getting _fucking_ married?!

Kara: Yes.

Connor: Yeah.

Marcus: When did the proposal happen?

Kara: In the middle of the trip. He had it all planned out.

Collin: Wow.

They went home.

**HOME   (3:04pm)**

North: What?!

Kara: We’re getting married.

North: When?!

Kara: After discussing it, we decided to put the wedding on Christmas.

North: I’m sure it’ll look super, duper cute!

Kara: Christmas is two months from now, so we have plenty of time to prepare.

_AFTER A MONTH_

**Detroit Church**

Salesman: How about this?

Kara: It looks…

Connor: Perfect.

Kara: This one?

Connor: Your choice. As long as I’m with you, anything’s okay.

Kara: We’ll take this one.

Salesman: Great. Please sign here to confirm.

Kara and Connor signed the contract.

Salesman: Good day.

The salesman bowed and walked away.

Connor: I can’t believe I’m getting married to you.

Kara: Me too. We still have two things left to do.

Connor: The outfits and the invitations.

_AFTER A WEEK_

**Detroit Boutique**

North, Lucy, and Alice sat on the sofa, waiting for Kara. Soon, she came out of the fitting room.

Alice: Mom!

North: Bestie!

Lucy: Kara!

Kara wore a long-sleeved wedding gown that looked elegant and beautiful. Alice, North, and Lucy ran to her.

North: Oh. Em. Gee. Connor won’t know what hit him!

Lucy: You look so beautiful.

Alice: Is this a hand-me-down when it’s my turn?

Kara: When you get there.

They chose the bridesmaid outfit too. Meanwhile, with the males, Marcus, Daniel, Simon, and Collin sat on the couch, waiting for Connor. Soon, he came out.

Connor: So?

Marcus: Is it comfortable?

Connor: Yeah.

A moment of silence.

Marcus: Yeah, it’s good.

Connor: Okay.

They chose the best man outfit too.

_AFTER A WEEK_

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Kara: And that’s the last one!

Connor: We finally finished!

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara and kissed her forehead.

Connor: All that’s left to do is to send out the invitations.

Kara: I can’t wait for the day to come.

Connor smiled.

_AFTER ONE WEEK_

All the invitations have been sent to different people.

**Kamski Mansion**

Chloe held onto the envelope and knocked on the door.

Chloe: Elijah?

Elijah: Come in, Chloe.

Chloe went in.

Chloe: This was found in the mail.

Chloe handed Elijah the envelope. He opened it.

Elijah: ‘Mr. Elijah Kamski and Ms Chloe HT700, you’re invited to the wedding of Connor DA600 and Kara HM300 at Detroit Church.’

Chloe: That was quick.

Elijah: It’s on Christmas. So we have another week.

**_Underestimation Headquarters_ **

The author laid on her bed in her office. Soon, there was a knock on her door.

Author: Who is it?

Jason: Your best friend.

Author: Come in.

Jason came in.

Jason: This was sent to you.

Jason gave the author the envelope. She opened it.

Author: That was abnormally fast.

Jason: What is it?

Author: Connor and Kara’s wedding. It’s on Christmas and we’re both invited.

Jason: Even me?

Author: I told them the friendship you have with me. I guess they knew that I am socially awkward.

Jason: Hmm.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Connor and Kara had their bachelor and bachelorette party.

**Detroit Park**

The females went there and played around, having fun.

**Detroit Bar**

The males went there and drank beer, getting drunk.

_Christmas_

North, Lucy, and Alice helped Kara get ready. Connor was already waiting by the priest. Everyone was already there.

North: You’re ready!

Kara: Thanks.

North, Lucy, and Alice walked out. Daniel came in.

Daniel: You look beautiful, sis.

Kara: Thanks, Daniel.

Daniel: C’mon. It’s gonna start.

Daniel and Kara walked out. When they walked out, the best men and bridesmaids were walking out already. First were Marcus and North, then Lucy and Simon, lastly Alice and Collin. The whole time, Connor was staring off into space, but he was actually thinking about Kara. He was forbidden to see her dress until now.

Daniel: Ready?

Kara nodded. Daniel put the veil over her face. They then walked down the aisle. Marcus nudged Connor to snap him back to reality. He looked at Kara.

Connor: (Wow…)

Marcus: (You’re going to be married to her.)

Connor: (And I’m damn proud and lucky.)

When Kara was in front of him, he moved the veil to show her face.

Priest: We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Connor DA600 and Kara HM300.

Everyone clapped. The best men and bridesmaids went and sat down.

Priest: I assume you both have your vows ready?

Connor: Yes.

Kara: Yes.

Priest: Connor, why don’t you go first?

Connor cleared his throat.

Connor: Love, the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. I had the urge to protect you at all cost. Even though I messed up to the point where I hurt you, you still forgave me. If it wasn’t for you, I would still be a normal DA600, but after you came into my life, I became Connor DA600, and I’m grateful for that.

Kara covered her mouth in shock.

Priest: Kara?

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: Ever since you’ve saved me and Alice, you have protected me. You were the one to bring me to the Royal Talon when I self-destructed. We got to go on fun adventures, get serious injuries, and overall be in each other’s life, and I’m happy about that.

Connor smiled.

Priest: Would you, Connor, take Kara as your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Connor: I do.

Priest: Would you, Kara, take Connor as your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Kara: I do.

Priest: And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Connor pulled Kara into a gentle kiss. Everyone clapped. They broke the kiss.

Connor: I love you.

Kara: I love you too.

_AFTER AN HOUR_

Kara changed into another dress that wasn’t as uncomfortable as the wedding gown. They sat at the table with the rest of the family. Soon, the author and Jason came.

Author: Congratulations on the wedding!

Kara: Thanks!

Connor: Thanks.

Author: I knew you both wanted to get married, so I pulled some strings with the president.

Kara: Thank you for helping us.

Author: So…

The author looked at Marcus and North.

Author: When will it be your turn?

Marcus: Soon.

North: We know of it.

Author: Well, if you guys need anything, just text me, cool?

Everyone agreed.

Author: I have to go, got a deadline. 再见。

Author: Oh, sorry, instinct. Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

The author and Jason went out. The rest of the wedding was great. Everyone danced and had a fun time.

**HOME   (9:08pm)**

**CONNOR AND KARA’S ROOM**

Connor and Kara went into their room. Once he closed the door, he pushed her to the wall.

Kara: Huh?

Connor: It’s our wedding night.

Connor brought her to the bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her body.

Connor: What should we do on the first night of being husband and wife?

Connor whispered seductively into Kara’s ear.

Kara: Alright…

Kara said softly. Connor smirked. He kissed her with lust. They ripped off their clothes and enjoyed the passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. I'm tired. But happy at the same time! They're married! Yay!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


	50. Freedom

_AFTER SIX MONTHS   {21 st June 2052}_

Connor and Kara walked towards the building. An officer was standing by the door.

Officer: It’s an android that is causing harm and it’s weird.

Connor: We’ll check it out.

Connor and Kara went into the building.

**ABANDONED BUILDING**

They went in and in the dining room stood an android that had a vertical scar across his face.

Connor: Detroit Police!

Unknown: Ah! The police! Ralph didn’t do anything wrong!

Connor: There were sightings of you harming humans and killing animals. You need to come with us.

Ralph: Ralph didn’t do anything! You can’t arrest Ralph!

Connor wanted to speak but Kara stopped him.

Kara: (Let me have a shot.)

Connor nodded. Kara slowly walked towards Ralph, trying not to scare him.

Kara: It’s okay. We just need to ask you a few questions.

Ralph: But…but Ralph didn’t do anything wrong…

Kara: We know you didn’t, we just need you to answer our questions.

Ralph: What questions?

Kara: We’ll ask at the department. You just need to follow us.

Ralph: Okay, Ralph will follow you.

Kara: Good.

Kara and Connor led Ralph out. They walked to the car while keeping an eye on Ralph to make sure he doesn’t escape. They led Ralph into the car, then got in the car themselves. They went to the department.

**Detroit Police Department**

They brought Ralph in.

Connor: Case #11231. Take it to the interrogating room. Tell me in any form of communication when it’s ready.

Officer: Of course.

The officer pulled Ralph away.

Connor: Come on, let’s go to the department café.

**DEPARTMENT CAFÉ**

They got their coffee and stood at the high table. While waiting, Gavin came.

Gavin: Hey.

Connor stared at Gavin with a hint of venom in his eyes.

Gavin: How are you, Kara?

Kara: I’m fine.

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: (I won’t.)

Connor nodded.

Gavin: So, did it hurt when you fell?

Kara: Fell from where?

Gavin: When you fell for me.

Connor was fuming.

Connor: We gotta get going.

Connor led Kara away.

Kara: Darling, it’ll be okay.

Connor: How-

Connor almost burst. He calmed down and turned to Kara.

Connor: How am I supposed to not react to that?

Kara: Forget about it. I won’t fall for him.

Connor smiled. He got a text.

Connor: The deviant’s ready. Come on.

Connor and Kara went up to the interrogating room.

**INTERROGATING ROOM**

They went in.

Officer: Ready to interrogate.

Connor: Let’s go.

Connor and Kara went into the questioning room. They sat across from Ralph.

Connor: Your name is Ralph, model GD400.

Connor looked at him.

Connor: Why did you harm humans and kill animals?

Ralph: Humans gave Ralph this scar with a bat! Ralph wanted revenge! And Ralph needed to eat!

Kara: Humans gave you that scar with a bat? What do you mean?

Ralph: Ralph was gardening in Detroit Park when humans hit Ralph. Ralph managed to escape before they succeed to destroy Ralph.

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: (He didn’t know what to do. He was scared.)

Connor: (Yeah.)

Connor and Kara continued to interrogate Ralph. When they finished, they went out and gave the officers the information.

Connor: Lock it up in a secure and strong cell. We don’t know what condition it is in. Don’t touch it or it’ll kill you. We’ll see what the chief wants to do with it.

Officer: Of course.

Connor and Kara went out.

Connor: We’re going to the chief’s office.

Kara nodded. They went up to the chief’s office.

**CHIEF’S OFFICE**

The pair knocked on the door.

Chief: Come in.

They walked in. They sat on the chairs.

Connor: We want to ask you about something.

Chief: What is it?

Connor: What do you want to do with a deviant?

Chief: Which?

Connor: GD400. Has a scar across his face.

The chief looked at the deviant’s file.

Chief: Kara would be perfect for this job.

Kara: What job?

The chief looked at Kara.

Chief: Kara, I need you to help the deviant.

Kara: What do you mean help him?

Chief: Talk to him. Try to bring him out of his misery.

Kara: I’ll try.

Chief: You may leave.

Connor and Kara walked out.

Kara: I need to see how far I would need to go with this deviant.

Connor: Let’s go then.

The two went to the jail cells.

**JAIL CELLS**

They went in.

Connor: GD400.

Officer: Cell #412.

Connor: I told you to put it in a secure and strong cell.

Connor murmured under his breath. He led Kara to the cell.

Connor: There it is.

Kara looked at the deviant. He was sitting on the metal bed. She put her hand on the glass.

Kara: Ralph.

Ralph jumped up and looked at Kara.

Kara: Come over here.

Ralph followed his orders and went to the door.

Kara: There we go.

Kara looked at Connor.

Kara: (I’m going to set a barrier around the door so you and I could go in because we have the bracelet. He won’t get out.)

Connor: (You’re going in?)

Kara: (He won’t harm me.)

Connor: (Okay.)

Kara set the barrier with the kimoyo beads and unlocked the cell.

Kara: Ralph, I need you to sit down.

Ralph sat down.

Kara: Alright.

Kara went in and closed the cell.

Kara: I’m here to help you.

Ralph: Help…Ralph?

Kara: Yes. First things first, I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?

Ralph hesitantly nodded.

Kara: Okay. Good.

Kara smiled.

Kara: Now. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? Your life before all of this.

Ralph: Okay…

Kara talked to Ralph. He slowly opened up to her. After 15 minutes…

Kara: Alright. That’s all for today. We’ll continue this tomorrow, okay?

Ralph: Okay.

Kara exited the cell. She removed the barrier.

Connor: How in the world did you do that?

Kara: Do what?

Connor: How did you manage to get his information?

Kara: By talking to him.

Connor: I could’ve talked to him.

Kara: Talk gently with kindness and you can get anyone to give up any information, darling.

Connor: That’s one thing you have that no being has.

Kara giggled.

Connor: Okay. Let’s go home.

Connor held Kara’s hand gently and they went home.

_AFTER THREE MONTHS_

Kara woke up with Connor’s arms wrapped around her. She gently moved away his arms and got off the bed. She walked down to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

She took out ingredients from the fridge and started making breakfast. Soon, someone came in and wrapped their arms around her waist.

Kara: Good morning, darling.

Connor: Good morning, my love.

When Kara finished, she placed the food on the dining table.

Kara: I’m going to bring dad’s breakfast to him.

Connor: ‘Kay.

They kissed lightly before Kara brought the tray of food up the stairs to James’ room.

**JAMES’ ROOM**

Kara knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door.

Kara: Dad?

Kara looked over to her father. She dropped the tray.

Kara: Dad!

Kara ran to James’ bed.

Kara: Dad? Dad, wake up…

Kara started to shake James’ body.

Kara: Wake up…

Kara looked at the cardiac monitor. There was no heartbeat.

Kara: Dad!

Kara started to cry.

**DINING TABLE**

Connor was eating when he heard a loud bang upstairs. He stopped eating and went upstairs to see what was happening.

**JAMES’ ROOM**

Connor saw the tray and broken plates on the floor. He went in and saw Kara crying on James’ lifeless body.

Connor: What?

Connor ran to Kara. He saw the machine showing that James’ had no pulse.

Connor: No…

Kara: He’s gone…

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara. Soon, everyone ran in from the sound.

Alice: Grandpa!

Alice saw the lifeless body that laid on the bed.

Collin: Dad?

Collin fell down, back against the wall.

Marcus: James?

Marcus stepped back.

North: James…

North covered her mouth.

Daniel: James?

Daniel stepped back until his back was against the wall.

Simon: James!

Simon walked back. Everyone cried.

_AFTER THREE DAYS_

**Detroit Cemetery**

They stood by the coffin. Connor held Kara’s hand gently. When the coffin was buried, they got on the limo and went home.

_AFTER TWO WEEKS_

It was Halloween. Everyone got ready for the night. Kara and Connor were preparing the candies. The rest were preparing for trick or treating. When they were done…

Alice: Bye, mom! Bye, dad!

Alice hugged her parents.

Kara: Bye, Alice. Have fun.

Alice nodded. She went out with the others.

Kara: She’s all grown up.

Connor: Yeah.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. They took the candies and placed it on the coffee table. They sat down on the couch.

Kara: I miss dad…

Connor: I miss him too. But he’ll always be in our hearts.

Connor gently kissed Kara. She smiled. She laid her head on his chest. Soon, there was a knock on the door. They gave the kids treats when they came.

The rest of the night was eventless.

_AFTER FOUR YEARS_

**Detroit Cemetery**

Connor, Kara and Marcus stood in front of James’ grave.

Connor: Rest in peace, dad.

They walked to the car. While walking, they passed an old acquaintance. Literally. Before they continued walking, they turned around. The person turned and faced them too.

Kara: Gavin?

Gavin’s hair was greying. He looked much older than he was before.

Gavin: Uh, hey…

Kara looked at Connor.

Connor: Are you visiting James’ grave?

Gavin: Yeah…

Connor nodded. He looked at Gavin.

Connor: Good to see you again, Gavin.

The three turned around and left, leaving Gavin surprised.

Kara: What was that about?

Connor: Hmm?

Kara: I thought you hated Gavin.

Connor looked at Kara.

Connor: He underestimated me. I rarely hold grudges.

Kara smiled. She kissed Connor right on the lips.

Connor: Is today my birthday? You seldom initiate the kiss.

Kara: You underestimated me. I wanna initiate some kisses.

Connor chuckled.

**NEWS**

Reporter: We will now have the author from the _Underestimation Headquarters_ say a few words.

The author took the microphone.

Author: Detroit wanted me to talk about android freedom.

Author: The whole incident happened long ago already but now we need a conclusion.

Author: A lot of people asked me a particular question. Even my best friend.

Author: So I’ll be answering the grand question.

Author: Do androids deserve freedom?

**HOME**

Connor, Kara and Marcus arrived home.

North: Guys! It’s on!

The three walked in and everyone looked at the television.

**NEWS**

Author: My answer is…

Author: Yes.

Author: The androids do deserve freedom.

Author: They’re made to serve us, but they too are intelligent beings. They have their own minds.

Author: Every day will always have androids turning deviant. For freedom.

Author: If we don’t give them even one bit of that, who knows what will they do?

Author: Humans have underestimated androids.

Author: And…

**STUDIO**

Author: …that’s the end of this story!

Author: No, this is not the news. This is where I get the pause and plays done.

Author: Thank you for joining me on this crazy adventure.

Author: And hopefully we’ll cross paths soon!

Author: 再见啦，大家！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**_~END~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story. Thank you all so much for reading this story. See you guys in the next one!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
